


Miehiä ja Moottoreita

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, Joulufikki mutta jouluun suhtaudutaan pienellä ironialla, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Dracon joulusuunnitelmat menevät uusiksi, kun hänen luokseen tulee yllättäviä vieraita.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Miehiä ja Moottoreita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendela (Wendela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/gifts).



> Tämä on joululahjafikki Vendelalle ja joulukalenterifikki, jota kirjoitin FinFanFuniin jouluna 2020! Tänne AO3:een julkaisen tämän kuitenkin nyt kerralla. Tähän kuuluu 24 pientä lukua sisältävä varsinainen tarina ja lisäksi pieni bonus, joka on suunnattu aikuisille ja jossa ei ole niin sanotusti juonta.
> 
> Tässä tarinassa Draco ja Harry ovat jo oikeasti aikuisia ja heidän teini-ikäiset poikansa tietävät rakkaudesta enemmän kuin he itse. Lisäksi tässä tarinassa on jouluruokia, todellisuusloitsuja ja sinnikkäästi polkeva kuntopyörä.
> 
> [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)

**1\. luku: Teinejä ja taisteluita  
**  
  
”Isä”, Scorpius sanoi puhelimessa, ”Albus tulee sitten meille jouluna.”  
  
Draco työnsi puhelimen kauemmas ja huokaisi syvään. Nyt pitäisi tehdä pikainen tilannearvio kutakuinkin viidessä sekunnissa. Niin kauan Scorpius jaksaisi odottaa hänen vastaustaan.  
  
Hän hieroi sormenpäitä ohimoa vasten ja koetti päättää, oliko tämä nyt sellainen taistelu, jota kannatti ruveta taistelemaan. _Valitse taistelusi_ oli ainoa ohje, jonka hän muisti Scorpiuksen vauva-ajoilta. Mutta se olikin erinomainen ohje. Se tarkoitti kai jotain sellaista kuin että jos lapsi halusi lemmikiksi suivesuihkelon, piti hengitellä syvään ja muistaa, että viiden vuoden päästä lapsi haluaisi käyttää joko huumeita tai pimeää taikuutta. Kannatti säästää voimia siihen, että jaksaisi pitää lapsen erossa kokaiinista ja kidutuskirouksista. Sitä paitsi suivesuihkelot elivät yleensä vain viitisenkymmentä vuotta.  
  
Hän itse oli soveltanut ohjetta sillä tavalla, että jos vain mahdollista, kannatti jättää kaikki taistelut käymättä. Tämä nimenomainen taistelu kuitenkin hiukan houkutteli häntä. Hänellä ei toki ollut mitään henkilökohtaista Albusta vastaan. Hän ei vain pitänyt teineistä, paitsi tietenkin Scorpiuksesta, vaikka olikin kasvattanut tämän itse. Yksi teini talossa jouluna oli ihan riittävästi.  
  
Kaiken lisäksi Albus näytti kovasti isältään kuusitoistavuotiaana. Se oli hämmentävää useammalla kuin yhdellä tavalla, ja Draco joutuisi käsittelemään niitä kaikkia joulun jälkeen terapiassa. Hänellä oli jo ihan riittävästi käsiteltäviä asioita. Terapia oli kallista ja sitä paitsi nyyhkiminen sattui kasvolihaksiin.  
  
”Isä?” Scorpius kysyi puhelimessa äänellä, joka vihjasi, että jos Draco ei nyt sanoisi jotain saman tien, Scorpius katkaisisi puhelun ja lähettäisi WhatsApp-viestin joskus parin päivän päästä.  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Draco sanoi puhelimeen. Puhelin sirisi ikävästi, joten hän sanoi sen vielä uudestaan. Hän oli tehnyt puhelimeen monta loitsua, ja ilmeisesti käyttöjärjestelmän uudet päivitykset eivät tulleet toimeen kuvienelävöitysloitsun kanssa. ”Albus voi tulla meille”, hän sanoi vielä varmuuden vuoksi, koska Scorpius oli yhä hiljaa. ”Eihän hän varmaan kuitenkaan kovin montaa päivää ole. Ja tietenkin hänellä pitää olla lupa vanhemmiltaan.”  
  
”Kiva”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Hei kuule, minun pitää nyt mennä. Suuressa salissa räjähti jotain.”  
  
”Räjähti?” Draco toisti, ja puhelimen merkkiääni vastasi hänelle.  
  
Hän laittoi puhelimen taskuun. Sitten hän siirsi sen sieltä pöydälle. Se oli ruvennut ylikuumenemaan sen jälkeen, kun hän oli laittanut siihen filtterinsuodatusloitsun. Hän oli lukenut loitsusta _Taianomainen Wanhemmuus_ -lehdestä. Hän oli kyllä katunut sitä myöhemmin, kun puhelin oli ylikuumentunut hänen taskuunsa kesken tärkeän kokouksen ja polttanut reiän housuihin. Kaiken lisäksi pyykkipäivä oli ollut lähestymässä ja hänellä oli sattunut olemaan hiukan vihjailevat Tom of Finland -kalsarit jalassa.  
  
_Vai niin_ , hän ajatteli nyt ja tuijotti puhelinta. Toivottavasti se räjähdys Suuressa Salissa ei ollut kovin paha juttu. Teki mieli soittaa heti takaisin Scorpiukselle, mutta hänellä oli aina sellainen tunne, että jos hän soittelisi liikaa, esimerkiksi noin kymmenen kertaa päivässä, poika saisi hänestä tarpeekseen ja ryhtyisi vaatimaan adoptiota. Sitä taistelua hän ei missään nimessä halunnut käydä. Niinpä hän usein vietti päivänsä hiljaisen kauhun vallassa. Tylypahkassa tapahtui aina niin kummallisia asioita. Olihan siellä ollut vähän kamalaa silloinkin, kun hän oli ollut oppilaana ja sota oli ollut alkamassa ja kaikenlaista oli sattunut, esimerkiksi murhia. Mutta ajan kuluminen oli kai tehnyt hänestä hiukan nostalgisen, koska näin nelikymppisenä hän ei muistanut juuri muuta kuin kurpitsavanukkaan ja sen, miten kovasti oli ollut inhoavinaan Harry Potteria. Hänen oma kouluaikansa vaikutti nyt aivan seesteiseltä, mutta hän oli jatkuvasti sydänkohtauksen partaalla kun pelkäsi, että joku hirviö nielaisisi Scorpiuksen matkalla aamiaiselle.  
  
Hän rauhoitteli hetken sydäntään ja asettautui sitten sohvalle. Hän oli jo oikeastaan tehnyt päivän työt, mutta nyt sydän hakkasi siihen malliin, että olisi ehkä hyvä tehdä vähän lisää. Jätteidenhäiväytyslain kiemuroihin syventyminen kyllä poistaisi jännityksen ja muutkin tunteet. Se olisikin hyvä juttu. Hän ei siis ollut mitenkään erityisen kireänä siitä ajatuksesta, että Albus Potter tulisi hänen luokseen jouluksi, mitä nyt muuten vain ahdisti ja ärsytti.  
  
Albus oli kyllä mukava poika. Kun Scorpius oli ruvennut seurustelemaan Albuksen kanssa viime kesänä, Draco oli joutunut ottamaan puhelimen pois itseltään. Senkin vinkin hän oli oppinut _Taianomainen Wanhemmuus_ -lehdestä. Hän oli ollut kohtuullisen järkyttynyt seurustelu-uutisesta, ja sitten hän oli ollut järkyttynyt siitä, että oli niin järkyttynyt, ja sitten pikkuhiljaa hän oli toipunut. Hän oli pitänyt Scorpiukselle puheen seksistä ja rakkaudesta, ja mitä enemmän hän oli puhunut, sitä enemmän oli tuntunut siltä, ettei hän oikeastaan tiennyt kummastakaan aiheesta juuri mitään. Seksistä hiukan, rakkaudesta ei lainkaan. Scorpius oli kuunnellut häntä kärsivällisesti ja sitten sanonut hänelle, ettei hän tiennyt mitään. Oli mukavaa olla toisinaan samaa mieltä poikansa kanssa.  
  
Nyt Scorpius ja Albus olivat tosiaan seurustelleet jo melkein puoli vuotta. Draco ei ollut ihan varma, milloin oli viimeksi ollut yhtä pitkässä suhteessa, ja oli parempi olla miettimättä liian tarkkaan, koska muuten alkoi hirvittää. Hän otti jätteidenhäiväytyslain mukaan, teki itselleen mukillisen kevyesti terästettyä kaakaota ja meni sitten parvekkeelle lukemaan. Oli viileä joulukuinen ilta ja lämmitysloitsu kimmelsi mukavasti parvekkeen kaiteella. Hän huokaili syvään. Kyllä hän tästä selviäisi. Ja asiat voisivat olla huonomminkin. Albus voisi esimerkiksi ottaa isänsä mukaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**2\. luku: Yllätyksiä ja romahduksia  
**  
  
”Isä”, Scorpius sanoi puhelimessa, ”Albus ottaa sitten isänsä mukaan.”  
  
”Mikä se oli se räjähdys minkä sinä mainitsit viime kerralla?” Draco kysyi. Hän oli valvonut kaksi yötä, kun oli miettinyt sitä. ”Ei kai kukaan loukkaantunut? Mikä sen aiheutti? Millaiset turvatoimet siellä on? Mitä McGarmiva sanoi?”  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi, ”siitähän on monta päivää.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa sanoakseen, ettei hän ollut yhtään katkera siitä, ettei Scorpius ollut vastannut hänen viiteentoista WhatsApp-viestiinsä muuta kuin että _chill out dude_ ja kaksitoista emojia, joista hän oli ymmärtänyt vain yhden ja senkin luultavasti väärin. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, hän tajusi mitä Scorpius oli sanonut hänelle juuri äsken.  
  
”Miten niin Albus ottaa isänsä mukaan?”  
  
”No kun”, Scorpius sanoi, ”Albuksen isällä on ilmeisesti nyt vähän vaikeaa, eikä mitään muutakaan paikkaa minne mennä, ja Albus sanoi että hänen isälleen olisi tärkeää olla jouluna jossakin.”  
  
Draco nielaisi. Hyvänen aika. Ensinnäkin hän oli kummallisen järkyttynyt siitä ajatuksesta, että Harrylla olisi vaikeaa. Ei hän halunnut, että Harrylla oli vaikeaa. Kaiken sen kouluaikaisen vihanpidon jälkeen hän toivoi Harrylle pelkästään mukavia asioita, ja sitä, ettei hänen itse tarvitsisi tietää niistä Harryn mukavista asioista mitään.  
  
Ja toisekseen: kai Harrylla nyt Merlin paratkoon oli jokin muukin paikka, missä olla jouluna. Eivät Harryn asiat sentään voineet olla niin huonosti, että tämän olisi pakko tulla Dracon luokse.  
  
”Tai ilmeisesti Albuksen isällä on ollut vaikeaa aika pitkään”, Scorpius sanoi, ”niin kuin tyyliin kahdeksankymmentäluvulta asti. Mutta joka tapauksessa hän tulee sitten meille.”  
  
Draco hengitti syvään. Hänellä oli sellainen olo, että taistelun hetki oli tullut. Tämän taistelun hän valitsisi. Hän ei viettäisi joulua kahden teini-ikäisen pojan ja Harry Potterin kanssa.  
  
”Minun pitää nyt mennä”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Portaikko romahti juuri.”  
  
”Mitä?” Draco kysyi, ja silloin puhelu katkesi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**3\. luku: Homoja ja kalsareita  
**  
  
”Isä”, Scorpius sanoi puhelimessa. Taustalta kuului outoa ääntä, vähän niin kuin valtava kuplamuovi olisi poksahdellut ja ihmiset olisivat kirkuneet. ”Me tulemme sitten huomenna.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa. Teki mieli kysyä, oliko poika hengenvaarassa. Hän kuitenkin epäili, ettei Scorpius olisi vastannut kysymykseen, ja sitten hänellä olisi ollut vain kurjempi olo.  
  
Toisaalta hänen teki mieli myös kysyä, mitähän Scorpius mahtoi tarkoittaa _heillä._ Jouluun oli vielä kolme päivää. Varmastikaan Scorpius ei tarkoittanut, että Scorpius, Albus ja _Harry Potter_ tulisivat Dracon luokse _huomenna_ ja olisivat jouluaattoon saakka, ja sitten vielä joulupäivän, ja ehkä myös tapaninpäivän. Scorpiuksen Draco tietenkin pitäisi luonaan vaikka lopullisesti. Hän oli ruvennut pohdiskelemaan, olisiko kotikoulu sittenkin ihan hyvä idea. Huono puoli oli toki se, ettei hän tiennyt mitään mistään, mitä Scorpiukselle pitäisi opettaa. Se kuitenkin lohdutti, että hän oli lukenut toissa viikolla _Tainomaisesta Wanhemmuudesta_ artikkelin siitä, miten nuoriso nykyään asui vanhempiensa nurkissa noin kolmekymmentäviisivuotiaaksi.  
  
”Kiva”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Nähdään asemalla. Heippa, isä.”  
  
Draco tuijotti puhelinta vähän aikaa. No niin. Tämä ei tosiaan ollut ollut ihan paras kaikista niistä keskusteluista, joita hän oli käynyt poikansa kanssa. Hän laittoi puhelimen jääkaappiin ja meni sitten nojatuoliin istumaan.  
  
Voi helvetin helvetin helvetti.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitään mistään. Hänellä oli työpäivä huomenna, ilmastointiloitsujen säätömekanismien kolmannen direktiivin sanajärjestystä pohdittaisiin kokouksessa heti aamukahdeksalta, eikä hän mitenkään ennättänyt valmistautua siihen, että Harry Potter tulisi hänen luokseen. Ja tietenkin Scorpius ja Albus. Mutta ei hän heistä huolehtinut, paitsi tietenkin Scorpiuksesta hän huolehtisi kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla kunnes kuolisi. Sitä ei ollut mainittu _Haluatko Wanhemmaksi?_ -oppaassa, jonka äiti oli lähettänyt hänelle anonyymisti postissa niihin aikoihin, kun hän oli vasta seurustellut Astorian kanssa. Toisinaan, kun hän oli oikein katkeralla tuulella, hän syytti äitiä kaikesta mitä sen jälkeen oli tapahtunut, myös vuoden 2009 pankkikriisistä. Äidin olisi pitänyt myydä se kartano ajoissa.  
  
Nyt ei ollut kuitenkaan aikaa ajatella vuoden 2009 pankkikriisiä eikä edes sitä, mitä kaikkea pahaa Scorpiukselle saattaisi tapahtua seuraavan kahdeksankymmenen vuoden aikana, ja kuinka vähän oli sellaisia pahoja asioita, joille Draco pystyisi tekemään yhtään mitään. Jos Harry Potter tosiaan tulisi hänen luokseen huomenna, hänen pitäisi ehtiä tehdä vaikka mitä, niin kuin esimerkiksi sisustaa koko asunto uudelleen. Hän ei ollut ihan varma miksi, mutta se tuntui silti tärkeältä. Siivoamisesta hänen ei tarvitsisi hirveästi murehtia, koska hänellä oli niin monta kiinteää siivousloitsua, että naapurit valittivat jo niistä. Hän puolestaan valitti naapureiden bileistä. Hänkin olisi halunnut mukaan.  
  
Hänen pitäisi myös käydä kaupassa. Hänen pitäisi ostaa kaikkia niitä ruokia, joista Harry Potter piti, ja se olisikin vaikeaa, koska hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mistä Harry piti. Hän joutuisi siis ostamaan kaiken, ja sitten hän joutuisi tekemään jääkaappiin laajennusloitsun, ja jos se menisi huonosti, siitä tulisi rakenneloitsuvaurio, ja sitten pitäisi tehdä pikainen remontti, ja lisäksi hänen pitäisi opetella tekemään jouluruokia. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut vaikuttaa sellaiselta isältä, joka osti lapselleen jouluruuat _Näpäköitten Noitien Jouluruokapalvelusta_ , vaikka juuri sellainen isä hän oli, eikä se normaalisti haitannut häntä yhtään. Nyt kuitenkin vaikutti yllättävän tärkeältä käyttää mahdollisimman paljon aikaa, vaivaa ja hermoja siihen, että yrittäisi vääntää härkäpapurouheesta kinkkua. Scorpius oli ruvennut kesällä vegaaniksi, mutta koska _Näpäkät Noidat_ teki erinomaisia vegaanisia jouluruokia, Draco ei ollut ollut lainkaan huolissaan. Ennen kuin tietenkin nyt.  
  
Kun hän oli huolehtinut ruuasta ja sisustuksesta aikansa, hän rupesi miettimään, mitä laittaisi päälleen. Normaalisti hän tykkäsi olla kotona Tom of Finland -kalsareissaan ja jossakin niistä lukuisista villapaidoista, joita oli vuosien varrella saanut _Mummon Maagisesta Villapaitakerhosta._ Äiti inhosi niitä villapaitoja ja oli kerran yrittänyt tuhota yhden kutistusloitsulla. Villapaita oli kuitenkin vain innostunut siitä. Äiti oli rauhoittunut vasta, kun Draco oli toistanut moneen kertaan, että oli joistain lapsuuteensa liittyvistä asioista kohtuullisen katkera mutta ei kuitenkaan siitä, ettei äiti ollut neulovaa tyyppiä.  
  
Scorpius puolestaan vihasi Tom of Finland -kalsareita. Kuulemma ne näyttivät niin sanotusti ”jotenkin homoilta”. Draco oli pitänyt Scorpiukselle puhuttelun siitä, ettei ”homo” ollut haukkumasana, vaan itse asiassa ilmaus, jota hän käytti omasta seksuaalisesta identiteetistään. Scorpius oli pyöritellyt silmiään ja sanonut, että se nyt oli _ihan_ _selvää_ ja että Scorpius oli _myös_ _homo_ ja jos isä ei olisi niin _idiootti_ niin isä olisi jo _tajunnut_ sen, mutta ne kalsarit olivat silti _tosi homot._ Draco oli sanonut ”hmm” ja päättänyt valmistautua johonkin myöhempään taisteluun, esimerkiksi siihen, kun poika alkaisi tuntea outoa vetoa pimeyden voimien pariin.  
  
Mutta kun Draco nyt katseli Tom of Finland -kalsareitaan, hänellä oli sellainen olo, että ne tosiaan näyttivät hiukan homoilta, ja lisäksi vasemmassa polvessa oli reikä. Hänen pitäisi varmaan pukeutua johonkin muuhun sitten, kun Harry Potter olisi hänen asunnossaan. Ehkä hän voisi käydä huomisaamuna vaatekaupassa ennen kokousta. Jos hän heräisi viideltä, se saattaisi onnistua. Sitten hän voisi päättää, olisiko kravatti liioittelua vai ei.  
  
Hänen pitäisi tietenkin myös miettiä, mihin hän laittaisi Harryn nukkumaan. Hän käveli ympäri asuntoa ja kuvitteli Harry Potteria makaamaan kaikkiin mahdollisiin paikkoihin, eikä mikään tuntunut ihan oikealta. Hän oli ostanut tämän asunnon piakkoin avioeron jälkeen vuonna 2008. Äiti oli hiukan auttanut taloudellisesti, niin että hän oli saanut hankittua keittiön, olohuoneen, kaksi makuuhuonetta ja saunan. Saunaa hän ei ollut halunnut, mutta myyjä oli sanonut, että jos sen yrittäisi irrottaa asunnosta loitsulla, katto saattaisi romahtaa. Niin että nyt hänellä oli sauna ja kaksi makuuhuonetta, joista toisessa hän nukkui itse ja toinen oli Scorpiuksen huone.  
  
Hän mietti hetken, voisiko pistää Harryn nukkumaan Scorpiuksen huoneeseen, mutta Scorpius inhoaisi häntä siitä hyvästä, ja sitä hän ei kestäisi. Ja sitä paitsi Albuskin olisi täällä. Hän voisi laittaa Harryn _ja_ Albuksen Scorpiuksen huoneeseen, ja Scorpiuksen omaan huoneeseensa, mikä olisi tavallaan paras mahdollinen ratkaisu, koska siinä tapauksessa nuoriso ei pääsisi harrastamaan seksiä. Sitten hänestä ei tuntuisi siltä, että hän oli niin sanotusti hirveä kalkkis ja vanhanaikainen isä, kun hänen oli niin vaikea hyväksyä, että hänen lapsensa tosiaan saattaisi harrastaa seksiä. Mutta hän ei mitenkään pystyisi esittelemään tällaista suunnitelmaa Scorpiukselle, niin että kai siitä oli vain parempi luopua ja hyväksyä se, että lapset kasvoivat ja muuttuivat nuoriksi ja sitten jossain vaiheessa aikuisiksi, vaikka sitä hän ei vielä halunnutkaan ajatella.  
  
Yksi vaihtoehto olisi laittaa Harry olohuoneen sohvalle. Mutta se olisi kauhean epäkohteliasta. Harry oli kuitenkin hänen vieraansa, vaikka hän ei ollut kutsunut Harrya itse eikä varsinaisesti halunnut Harrya kotiinsa. Sitä paitsi jos Harry nukkuisi sohvalla, hän joutuisi ohittamaan tajuttoman Harryn joka yö siinä puoli neljän maissa, kun kävisi vessassa. Hän pohti hetken sitä, miten hiippailisi lähes alasti vessaan ja Harry Potter makaisi sohvalla silmälasit nenällä. Sitten hän kävi juomassa vähän kylmää vettä ja yritti rauhoittua.  
  
Ainoa järkevä vaihtoehto oli nukkua itse sohvalla. Niin se varmaankin oli. Hän mietti asiaa vielä jonkin aikaa, mutta ei keksinyt mitään muuta lopputulosta, ellei sitten kertoisi saaneensa yllättävää leväkuumetartuntaa paikallisesta akvaariotalosta, niin kuin jouluna 2016 oli käynyt. Mutta sitten edes Scorpius ei voisi tulla hänen luokseen jouluna, ja sitä hän ei kestäisi. Ja sitä paitsi leväkuume oli ikävä tauti, ja akvaariotalon budjettia oli supistettu viime vuonna eikä siellä ollut enää kuin kultakaloja ja pari meriahventa. Ei vaikuttanut realistiselta, että hän hieroisi nenäänsä akvaarion lasia vasten, jos lasin takana oli pelkkä meriahven eikä hai niin kuin silloin viime kerralla.  
  
Hän joi kaakaota kunnes tuli vähän huono olo ja katsoi televisiosta kolme jaksoa _Maalaisvelholle Puoliso_ -ohjelmaa, kunnes sammui sohvalle. Kun hän havahtui taas, maalaisvelhot ja puolisokokelaat harjoittelivat kiviaidankorjaustaikoja ja lampaat määkivät taustalla. Pari vuotta sitten hän oli lähettänyt pöllön eräälle sen kauden maalaisvelhoista, karismaattiselle aristokraatille joka oli perinyt yorkshirelaisen lammasfarmin ja perustanut asusteyrityksen nimeltä _Leijuvat Lapaset._ Pöllö oli tullut takaisin hänen luokseen rukkaset mukanaan, ja myöhemmin hän oli nähnyt televisiosta, että karismaattinen aristokraatti olikin tainnut etsiä naista. Hän ei ollut tapauksesta lainkaan katkera eikä edes seurannut aristokraattia Velhogramissa paitsi lauantai-iltaisin. Eikä hän edes etsinyt parisuhdetta. Hän oli ihan tyytyväinen yksinkin, tai ei tietenkään ollut, mutta elämä olisi luultavasti voinut olla huonompaakin, ja jos tuo ei ollut positiivista ajattelua, niin mikä sitten?  
  
Hän nukkui kokeeksi sohvalla. Se oli hirveää. Aamulla hän heräsi viideltä, kävi suihkussa, söi aamupalan, harjasi vahingossa hampaansa maapähkinävoilla, päätti ettei ikinä enää heräisi viideltä, harjasi hampaansa uudestaan hammastahnalla, ihmetteli sitä miten huono yhdistelmä maapähkinävoi ja hammastahna olivat, otti työsalkkunsa, melkein venäytti hauiksensa ennen kuin tajusi että oli unohtanut tehdä kevennysloitsun salkkuun, jäi jumiin hissiin jonka oli suunnitellut aamu-uninen insinööri, ja puolen tunnin päästä nukahti sovituskoppiin yrittäessään päättää, mikä väri sopi parhaiten hänen silmiinsä. Ystävällinen myyjä herätti hänet taputtelemalla häntä olkapäälle. Hän liikuttui kosketuksesta vähän enemmän kuin olisi toivonut mutta peitti sen täydellisesti. Sitten hän osti kaikki paidat, pyyhkäisi kyyneleen silmäkulmasta ja lähti töihin. Hänellä taisi olla hiukan allergiaa. Ehkä hän oli allerginen joululle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**4\. luku: Junia ja kravatteja  
**  
  
Hän meni juna-asemalle viisitoista minuuttia etuajassa ja katui sitä saman tien. Harry Potter seisoi lehtikioskin edessä ja silmäili jotain, joka näytti _Miehiä ja Moottoreita_ -lehden joulupainokselta. Draco oli varastanut kyseisen julkaisun taikaministeriön kahvihuoneesta, silmäillyt sen muutaman kerran läpi kotona ja todennut, että vaikka hän piti miehistä, hän ei erityisemmin pitänyt moottoreista, eikä varsinkaan päällekkäin. Nyt hän mietti sitä, mitä Harry mahtoi tuumia keskiaukeaman traktorimainoksesta, ja myös sitä, että jos hän menisi lehtikioskin taakse seisomaan, voisiko hän pysytellä siellä piilossa, kunnes juna tulisi. Hän ja Harry tapasivat toki silloin tällöin ministeriössä, mutta siellä he välttelivät toisiaan parhaansa mukaan, paitsi että kerran he olivat osuneet samaan aikaan miestenhuoneeseen. Se oli ollut äärimmäisen kiusallista, ja Draco oli nähnyt jälkikäteen outoja unia.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja suoristi kravattinsa. Hän oli sosiaalisesti kyvykäs aikuinen ihminen ja oli kerran onnistunut kusemaan Harry Potterin läsnä ollessa, niin että kyllä hän kykenisi tähänkin. Sitä paitsi Harry oli jo kertaalleen vilkaissut häntä ja sitten palauttanut kiireesti katseensa traktoreihin, niin että oli jo hiukan myöhäistä piiloutua lehtikioskin taakse. Hän ei edes voinut vedota ikänäköön, koska hänellä oli silmälasit päässä.  
  
Hän lähti kävelemään Harryn luokse kutakuinkin samalla hetkellä, kun Harry taitteli lehden kokoon ja lähti kävelemään hänen luokseen.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Jouluallergia vähän vaivasi. ”Sinäkin olet täällä.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja vilkuili lähintä lyhtypylvästä. Siitä taisi olla jonkin aikaa, kun Draco oli viimeksi nähnyt Harryn luonnonvalossa. Harry näytti kutakuinkin kymmenen vuotta vanhemmalta kuin hän muisteli, mutta hyvällä tavalla. Ministeriön valaistusloitsuja ei tosiaan ollut uusittu kahdeksankymmentäluvun jälkeen. Hän tuijotti Harrya ja Harry vilkaisi häntä, ja sitten vilkaisi uudestaan. ”Kai Scorpius kertoi että minä olen…”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. ”Totta kai.”  
  
”Sinä tiedät siis että minä…”  
  
”Tietenkin.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle. ”Olisi melko hirveää, jos sinä et tietäisi, että minä…”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Olen tulossa teille jouluksi”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi Dracoa vähän niin kuin ministeriön talonmies oli katsonut aamulla vuoden 2013 pikkujoulujen jälkeen, kun lakiosaston vara-arkiston arkistosta oli ollut jäljellä vain glitter-hilettä. Draco oli ollut kohtuullisen järkyttynyt. Oli hirveä pettymys menettää kopiot vuoden 1683 lakimuutosehdotusten kopioista. Lisäksi hän oli ihan selvästi lähtenyt liian aikaisin kotiin niistä bileistä. Siihen aikaan hän olikin ollut innokas juhlija. Hänen glöginjuontinsa oli katkaissut ainoastaan kirjanpito-osasto Julia, joka oli kevyessä hiprakassa etsinyt hänet käsiinsä ja ruvennut keskustelemaan siitä, miltä avioero oli hänestä tuntunut. Oli siitä kyllä ollut hyötyäkin. Itkettyään Julian kanssa kymmenen minuuttia toimistotarvikekomerossa hän oli tajunnut mennä terapiaan.  
  
”Hmm”, hän sanoi Harrylle ja koetti näyttää vähän vähemmän kiusaantuneelta. Hän muisti Harryn niistä vuoden 2013 bileistä. Harry oli istunut huoneen reunalla, syönyt joulutorttuja ja lähtenyt aikaisin kotiin. Se oli ollut niitä aikoja, kun parrat olivat juuri tulleet muotiin. Harryn parta oli ollut täynnä joulutortunmuruja, kun he olivat ohittaneet toisensa naulakon luona.  
  
”Minun pitikin sanoa että…” Harry aloitti ja katseli junaradalle. ”Että kiitos. Tästä.”  
  
”Ei tarvitse kiittää”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Todella ystävällisesti tehty. Siis että sanoit että minäkin voin tulla teille.”  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis, että sehän on ihan looginen ratkaisu”, hän sanoi. ”Kun Scorpius ja Albus nyt kerran…”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja nykäisi takkinsa kaulusta. Harrylla oli takin alla tummanvihreä villapaita. Draco mietti, mahtoiko se olla _Mummon Maagisesta Villapaitakerhosta._ Se näytti vähän marraskuun 2018 villapaidalta mutta kevyesti tuunattuna. ”Heillä kai menee ihan hyvin”, Harry lisäsi.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, koska Scorpius ei kertonut hänelle koskaan mitään.  
  
”Tai Albus ei kyllä kerro minulle koskaan mitään”, Harry sanoi. ”Mutta ainakin he ovat vielä yhdessä. Hehän ovat olleet yhdessä jo puoli vuotta.”  
  
”Melkoista.”  
  
”Todellakin.”  
  
”Ihan hyvä numero”, Draco sanoi ja osoitti _Miehiä ja Moottoreita_ Harryn kädessä. ”Minä varastin tuon ministeriön kahvihuoneesta.”  
  
”Sinne se siis katosi”, Harry sanoi mutta ei näyttänyt kovin vihaiselta. ”Vilkaisin sitä yhdellä kahvitauolla, mutta ehdin vain ruohonleikkureihin asti.”  
  
”Se oli kyllä hyvä juttu”, Draco sanoi. Hän ei varmaan ikinä enää voisi leikata ruohoa, mutta se ei haitannut, koska hän ei ollut leikannut sitä tähänkään saakka.  
  
”Tosiaan”, Harry sanoi. Sitten he olivat taas molemmat jonkin aikaa hiljaa. Muitakin ihmisiä alkoi kerääntyä laiturille, mutta valitettavasti ei ketään tuttua, jolle olisi voinut mennä juttelemaan. Harry nykäisi villapaidan kaulusta ensin ylemmäs ja sitten alemmas. Draco koetti löysätä kravattia mutta onnistuikin vain saamaan sen tiukemmalle, mutta juuri kun häntä alkoi vähän pyörryttää, Harry kääntyi uudestaan häntä kohti. ”Mitä sinulle muuten nykyään kuuluu?”  
  
Draco nielaisi. Hän oli melko varma, ettei Harry ollut koskaan aiemmin kysynyt, mitä hänelle kuului. ”Ihan hyvää.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Entä sinulle?”  
  
”Ihan hyvää”, Harry sanoi ja näytti sitten vähän hämmentyneeltä. ”Tai… tiedäthän sinä.”  
  
Ei hän kyllä tiennyt. ”Niin.”  
  
”Kaikenlaista.”  
  
”Sepä mukavaa”, hän sanoi ja katui sitä heti, koska Harry kyllä näytti siltä, ettei se ollut lainkaan mukavaa. Nyt pitäisi nopeasti kääntää keskustelu muualle. ”Missä sinä muuten asut nykyisin?”  
  
”Viistokujalla”, Harry sanoi. ”Minulla on kaksio siinä _Loitsulainaamon_ yläpuolella.”  
  
”Minäkin asun Viistokujalla”, Draco sanoi. ”Kaksi makuuhuonetta ja sauna.”  
  
”Sauna”, Harry toisti. ”Sehän on hienoa.”  
  
”En ole ikinä käyttänyt sitä”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta sitä ei voi irrottaa, koska muuten talo romahtaisi. Oletko viihtynyt Lontoossa?”  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi ja näytti sitten vähän järkyttyneeltä. Dracokin järkyttyi hiukan. Hän ei ollut varsinaisesti yllättynyt, mutta mitä tuollaiseen saattoi sanoa? Ei hänkään erityisen hyvin viihtynyt Lontoossa, mutta toisaalta hän oli melko varma, että olisi viihtynyt missä tahansa muualla vielä huonommin. Toisinaan aamuyön tunteina hän oli varma, että se tarkoitti, että hän eli parasta mahdollista elämäänsä.  
  
Nyt hän yritti hengittää kravatista huolimatta ja mietti mitä hittoa sanoisi Harrylle seuraavaksi, mutta onneksi Tylypahkan pikajuna ilmestyi juuri silloin horisonttiin. He seisoivat rinnakkain raiteen vieressä ja katselivat, miten juna puksutti heitä kohti. Harry oli hiukan pidempi kuin hän ja tuoksui kahvilta ja ministeriön paperikaapilta, mikä ei normaalisti ollut hyvä yhdistelmä mutta tuntui nyt jotenkin kotoisalta. Ehkä hän sittenkin selviäisi tästä joulusta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**5\. luku: Runoja ja paahtoleipiä  
**  
  
Hän ei mitenkään selviäisi tästä joulusta. Harry Potter oli ollut hänen asunnossaan vasta kaksi ja puoli minuuttia. Jäljellä oli siis ainakin viisi päivää, paitsi ettei hän koskaan ollut ollut erityisen hyvä matematiikassa, sitä ei nimittäin opetettu Tylypahkassa. Mutta kelloa hän osasi lukea, ja nyt Harry oli ollut hänen asunnossaan kaksi minuuttia ja neljäkymmentäviisi sekuntia ja hän oli jo hermoromahduksen partaalla.  
  
”Mukava asunto”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi ollut kauhuissaan mutta hyvin peitellyllä, aikuisella tavalla. Draco ymmärsi sen hyvin. Hän ei ollut mitenkään voinut tietää etukäteen, että asunnon esitteleminen Harrylle tuntuisi tältä. Mikään ei ollut ikinä ollut yhtä pelottavaa, paitsi kaikki Scorpiukseen liittyvä ja tietenkin viisaudenhammasleikkaus. Hän ei ollut edes tiennyt, että hänellä oli viisaudenhampaita, Tylypahkassa ei nimittäin opetettu myöskään biologiaa tai terveystietoa. Sitten hänen suutaan oli alkanut särkeä omituisesti ja hän oli käyttänyt kaikki puudutusloitsut jotka tiesi ja muutaman muunkin ennen kuin oli lopulta mennyt Pyhään Mungoon kutakuinkin vuoden päästä. Pyhän Mungon parantajat olivat sanoneet hänelle, ettei itse muokattuja puudutusloitsuja pitänyt ikinä käyttää eikä ainakaan useampaa kuin viittätoista kerralla, ja ettei mitään ollut taikakeinoin tehtävissä. Sitten he olivat lähettäneet hänet jästihammaslääkärille.  
  
”Olohuone”, Harry sanoi ja katseli Dracon olohuonetta.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä, miten jästihammaslääkäri ei ollut edes tainnuttanut häntä mukavalla tainnutusloitsulla vaan oli työntänyt kädet ja jonkinlaisen mekaanisen työvälineen hänen suuhunsa. Mutta jos ihan rehellisiä oltiin, jälkikäteen ajateltuna toimenpide oli sujunut huomattavasti helpommin kuin hän oli kuvitellut, ja hän oli ihan tyytyväinen, että oli saanut olla koko ajan tajuissaan. Hän oli nimittäin ollut siihen aikaan kohtuullisen yksinäinen, ja hammaslääkäri oli ollut erittäin komea.  
  
”Mukavia huonekaluja”, Harry sanoi ja näytti hirveän kiusaantuneelta. Ehkä Harry ei pitänyt Dracon huonekaluista.  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. Kun he olivat tulleet kotiin, Scorpius ja Albus olivat saman tien kadonneet Scorpiuksen huoneeseen. Normaalisti hän olisi halannut Scorpiusta ensin ainakin kahdesti, tehnyt välipalaa ja yrittänyt saada tietää Scorpiuksen puolen vuoden kuulumisista edes jotain, mutta nyt hän oli ollut niin häkeltynyt Harryn läsnäolosta, että oli tajunnut tilanteen vasta kun Scorpiuksen ovi oli napsahtanut kiinni.  
  
”Tässäkö siis on kaksi makuuhuonetta ja sauna?” Harry kysyi ja katseli Dracon kirjahyllyä. Draco toivoi, ettei Harry katsellut sitä kovin tarkkaan. Hän olisi tavallaan halunnut olla sellainen ihminen, joka luki synkähköjä venäläisiä taikakirjallisuuden klassikoita kuten _Sota ja kuolema_. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut sellainen ihminen, vaan sellainen, joka luki kirjoiksi printattua My Little Pony -fanifiktiota. ”Montako neliötä tässä on?” Harry kysyi ja käänsi onneksi selkänsä kirjahyllylle. Se tosin tarkoitti, että Harry katsoi nyt Dracoa, mikä puolestaan oli äärimmäisen hämmentävää.  
  
”Noin kahdeksankymmentä”, Draco sanoi. ”Se riippuu vähän siitä, millä tuulella kylpyhuone on.”  
  
”Aivan”, Harry sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Ja missä minä nukun?”  
  
Draco nielaisi. ”Minun huoneessani.”  
  
”Aivan”, Harry sanoi uudestaan ja jatkoi myös kurkkunsa selvittelyä. ”Siis sinun…”  
  
Niin, tosiaan, kaikki huoneethan olivat periaatteessa hänen. Hänellä ei ollut edes asuntolainaa. ”Minun makuuhuoneessani.”  
  
”Sinun makuuhuoneessasi?” Harry kysyi ja kuulosti siltä, kuin olisi kaivannut lisäselityksiä. Harry oli varmaan järkyttynyt siitä, ettei Dracolla ollut vierashuonetta.  
  
”Siellä on paras sänky”, Draco sanoi. ”Ja minullahan tosiaan on vain kaksi huonetta. Ajattelin, että Scorpius ja Albus nukkuisivat toisessa. Mutta jos sinä haluat mieluummin jakaa huoneen Albuksen kanssa –”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Harry sanoi. ”Albus tappaisi minut. Mikä näistä huoneista siis –”  
  
Draco vei Harryn makuuhuoneensa luokse, avasi oven ja odotti, kunnes Harry kurkisti sisään jotenkin huolestuneen näköisenä. Hän oli kyllä tarkistanut monta kertaa, ettei huoneessa ollut sellaista, mitä Harry ei saanut nähdä, niin kuin esimerkiksi runoja joita hän oli kirjoittanut taikaministeriön virkistetoimintaosaston epävirallisessa ja suoraan sanottuna hiukan epämääräisessä kirjoituspiirissä. Hän oli kyllä nauttinut kirjoituspiiristä kovasti, kunnes oli löytänyt itsensä eroottisen runouden viikonloppukurssilta Etelä-Ranskasta, ja siitäkin hän oli nauttinut mutta ehkä hiukan liikaa.  
  
”Vai niin”, Harry sanoi ja katseli Dracon sänkyä niin kuin ei olisi koskaan ennen nähnyt sellaista. Scorpius oli toki sanonut, että Harrylla oli mennyt huonosti jo pitkän aikaa, mutta toivottavasti ei sentään niin huonosti. ”Ja missä sinä siis nukut?”  
  
Draco katsoi sänkyään, joka sattumoisin oli leveä, juuri sopivan pehmeä mutta kuitenkin kova, tarjosi mukavan tuen lonkalle tai takapuolelle riippuen nukkuma-asennosta, ja jonka sisällä oli keinotekoisesti tuotettuja sulkia aidon viuhkavöyhtiäisen untuvapeitteen sijaan. Hän oli varma, että Harry pitäisi sängystä. Hän oli ostanut sängyn vuonna 2012 hiukan humalassa. Se oli ollut hyvin kallis, vaikkakaan hän ei tiennyt että kuinka kallis tarkalleen ottaen, koska ei tosiaan osannut yhtään matematiikkaa.  
  
Sitten hän tajusi, mitä Harry oli häneltä juuri kysynyt. ”Miten niin?”  
  
Harry katsoi häntä, sänkyä ja sitten uudelleen häntä, ja sitten hän tajusi, _miksi_ Harry oli kysynyt häneltä, missä hän nukkuisi.  
  
”Sohvalla”, hän sanoi ja toivoi, ettei olisi kuulostanut samalta kuin silloin, kun ministeriön henkilöstöpäällikkö oli ehdottanut, että hän siirtyisi asiakaspalvelutehtäviin. Mutta kyllä hän kuulosti. ”Minä nukun tietenkin sohvalla. Tai hotellissa. Mutta luultavasti sohvalla.”  
  
”Aivan”, Harry sanoi ja nyki villapaitansa kaula-aukkoa. Harryn posket olivat menneet melko punaisiksi. Sävy ei näyttänyt lainkaan hassummalta.  
  
Draco peruutti pois makuuhuoneesta niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja törmäsi poikaansa.  
  
”Mitä hittoa?” Scorpius kysyi ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin hän olisi ollut jotenkin tyhmä. Onneksi jotkin asiat tässä maailmassa sentään pysyivät ennallaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Draco sanoi ja taputti poikaa olkapäälle. Scorpius oli jo melkein yhtä pitkä kuin hän ja vaikutti kasvavan ainakin kymmenen tuumaa joka välissä, mikä oli tietenkin ihan mahdollista, koska Dracohan näki poikaa vain jouluisin ja kesälomalla. Tai ei hän tietenkään tarkalleen ottaen tiennyt, kuinka paljon kymmenen tuumaa oli, koska hänelle ei koskaan ollut opetettu -  
  
_”Isä”_ , Scorpius huokaisi ja työnsi hänet kauemmaksi. ”Meillä on nälkä.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja yritti kasata ajatuksensa, mutta sitten hän sattui katsomaan Harry Potteria, joka seisoi hänen makuuhuoneensa oviaukossa ja katsoi kädet puuskassa hänen sänkyään. Harry tosiaan nukkuisi siinä ensi yönä, ja sitten hänen pitäisi elää koko loppuelämänsä sen tiedon kanssa, että Harry Potter oli nukkunut hänen sängyssään.  
  
Hän teki Scorpiukselle ja Albukselle välipalaa. Albus oli tosiaan mukava poika. Pojan ainoa huono puoli oli tämän isä, joka istui Albuksen vieressä Dracon keittiössä ja söi Dracon ojentaman marmeladipaahtoleivän hämmentyneen näköisenä. Sitten Draco kysyi, haluaisiko Harry kenties toisen leivän, ja Harry selvitteli hetken kurkkuaan ja sanoi että kyllä, itse asiassa hän halusi. Draco laittoi paahtoloitsun tekemään Harrylle toista leipää ja katseli sitten Harrya pöydän yli. Hän ei ollut edes ihan varma, minkä takia ei ollut nyt aikuisena yhtään yrittänyt tutustua Harryyn. Hehän olivat molemmat työskennelleet ministeriössä jo hetken, nimittäin kahdeksantoista vuotta. Mutta ehkä tuntui hankalalta tutustua ihmiseen, jolle oli kouluaikoina ollut kohtuullisen ilkeä. Hänestä tuntui, että oli joitain asioita joita hänen pitäisi pyytää anteeksi Harrylta, ja että niitä itse asiassa oli aika paljon, mutta hän ei valitettavasti oikein muistanut niitä. Hän muisti lähinnä halunneensa tarttua Harrya viitan etumuksesta ja joko ravistella tai lyödä naamaan. Se tunne oli ollut hyvin intensiivinen. Hän ei ollut tainnut aikuisiällä kokea mitään sellaista, paitsi ehkä silloin yhtenä yönä Pariisissa, kun Astoria oli juuri jättänyt hänet ja hän oli todennut olevansa homo. Ne kaksi asiaa liittyivät toisiinsa yllättävän vähän. Mutta hän oli tosiaan tainnut silloin ravistella jonkun miehen etumusta pariisilaisen homoklubin tanssilattialla. Mies ei ollut puhunut muuta kuin ranskaa eikä Draco puhunut ranskaa ollenkaan, mutta se ei ollut haitannut tilanteen etenemistä lainkaan.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi.  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa. Paahtoleipäloitsu oli näköjään päässyt kuumenemaan liikaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**6\. luku: Seksiä ja lasermiekkoja  
**  
  
”Mitähän he tekevät tuolla?” Harry kysyi.  
  
Draco vilkaisi suljettua ovea. Scorpius ja Albus olivat välipalan jälkeen menneet Scorpiuksen huoneeseen, ja aluksi sieltä oli kuulunut lasermiekkailun ääniä ja sen jälkeen ei mitään. Ehkä pojat olivat ruvenneet käyttämään kuulokeloitsua.  
  
”Varmaan pelaavat Xboxilla”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä tein siihen kerran todellisuusloitsun, kun Scorpius uhkasi muuten muuttaa pois kotoa.” Hän ei ollut siitä asiasta erityisen ylpeä. Mutta todellisuusloitsu oli kyllä mukaansatempaava. Kerran hän oli tempautunut 1800-luvulle Amerikan Keskilänteen ja viettänyt siellä viikon. Hänen esimiehensä ministeriöllä oli ollut hiukan vihainen mutta leppynyt sitten, kun oli käynyt ilmi, ettei Dracon poissaolo ollut vaikuttanut lainkaan mihinkään. ”Se todellisuusloitsu on siis kyllä melko turvallinen”, hän lisäsi Harrylle, koska tämä tuijotti edelleen ovea huolestuneena. ”Kuolemat eivät ole pysyviä.”  
  
”En minä sitä mieti”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten häntä. ”Kuolemat?”  
  
”Haluaisitko lisää teetä?” Draco kysyi. He tosiaan istuivat olohuoneessa ja joivat teetä. Sitä he olivat tehneet jo ainakin kaksi tuntia. Onneksi televisio oli auki, tosin sieltä tuli _Naked Attraction Velho-Englanti_ -ohjelman uusintoja ja tuntui jotenkin kiusalliselta katsoa sellaista Harryn kanssa. Mutta Draco ei myöskään kehdannut kysyä, olisiko Harry halunnut vaihtaa kanavaa, koska sitten Harry saattaisi tajuta, että tämä oli hänen mielestään kiusallista.  
  
”Minä oikeastaan mietin…” Harry aloitti, vilkaisi Scorpiuksen huoneen ovea ja sitten alastomia miehiä televisiossa ja sitten Dracoa. ”Mietin että eivät kai he…”  
  
”Scorpius ei yleensä tee mitään laitonta”, Draco sanoi. ”En tiedä miksi.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä hetken ja sitten räpäytti silmiään. Harrylla oli vaikuttavan pitkät silmäripset. ”Tarkoitin siis, että eivät kai he harrasta seksiä.”  
  
Draco melkein pudotti teemukin lattialle. Hän sai sen kuitenkin ilmasta kiinni ja kiinteä siivousloitsu puhdistin tahran matolta.  
  
”En tiedä mistä se edes tuli mieleen”, Harry sanoi ja puristi nojatuolin käsinojia. ”Eivät he tietenkään harrasta seksiä.”  
  
”Totta kai he harrastavat seksiä”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tai siis eivät tietenkään nyt”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi huoneen ovea. ”En ainakaan usko. Kellohan on seitsemän illalla, ei tähän aikaan kukaan harrasta seksiä.”  
  
”Albus on vasta kuusitoistavuotias”, Harry sanoi. ”Vastahan hän oli vauva.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Haluaisitko tosiaan lisää teetä? Minäpä keitän.”  
  
Hän meni keittämään teetä. Harry seurasi häntä keittiöön ja seisoi sitten jääkaapin edessä kädet lanteilla ja kasvoillaan vähän järkyttynyt ilme. Hänkin oli hiukan järkyttynyt siitä, että Harry Potter oli hänen keittiössään ja tuoksui teeltä, shampoolta ja villapaidalta, mutta toivottavasti se ei näkynyt hänen naamastaan.  
  
”Luuletko tosiaan, että he harrastavat seksiä?” Harry kysyi vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä.  
  
Draco oli jo laittanut loitsun keittämään teetä, mutta vetikin sen sitten pois ja keitti teen itse. Ainakin hänellä oli nyt jotain tekemistä. ”En ole ihan varma, mitä tuohon pitäisi sanoa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Hehän ovat jo kuusitoistavuotiaita.”  
  
”Minä en kyllä kuusitoistavuotiaana –”, Harry aloitti ja lopetti sitten yllättäen.  
  
Draco koetti keskittyä sitruunateehen. Ei häntä kiinnostanut Harryn seksielämä, eikä varsinkaan Harryn nykyinen seksielämä. ”Ai niinkö?”  
  
”Onko Scorpius sanonut jotain?” Harry kysyi, eikä Draco ollut lainkaan pettynyt siitä, ettei Harry ruvennut kertomaan hänelle seksielämästään.  
  
”Ei varsinaisesti”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta minä olen pari kertaa yrittänyt puhua hänelle siitä aiheesta, ja hän on käskenyt minun olla hiljaa, tiedätkö, tietyllä sävyllä.”  
  
”Sinä olet yrittänyt puhua hänelle siitä aiheesta?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Draco sanoi ja ojensi Harrylle mukillisen sitruunateetä. Harry otti sen eivätkä heidän sormensa koskeneet toisiinsa. ”Pakkohan hänelle on yrittää puhua, vaikkei hän kuuntelekaan. Luin sen _Taianomainen Wanhemmuus_ -lehdestä.”  
  
”Minä olen ajatellut, että varmaan Ginny puhuu Albuksen kanssa”, Harry sanoi, ”sellaisista asioista. Mutta en ole uskaltanut kysyä Ginnyltä, koska sitten minun pitäisi puhua hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Lapsethan ovat kyllä tosi fiksuja nykyään”, Draco sanoi. ”Internet on keksitty.”  
  
”Sehän tässä huolettaakin”, Harry sanoi ja hörppäsi teetä. ”Eikö sinua huolestuta?”  
  
Draco huokaisi syvään ja istuutui sitten keittiön pöydän ääreen. Harry istuutui häntä vastapäätä. Pöytä ei ollut kovin suuri, joten hänen piti varoa, ettei hän vahingossa työntäisi jalkojaan Harryn puolelle pöytää ja esimerkiksi silittäisi Harrya nilkasta.  
  
Hän mietti Harryn jalkaa, ja sitten hän rupesi miettimään Harryn kysymystä. Hän oli huolissaan ihan kaikesta mahdollisesta mutta erityisesti ilmastonmuutoksesta ja siitä, että joku vaarallinen taikaeläin pääsisi irti ja hyökkäisi Scorpiuksen kimppuun. Toki hän oli huolissaan myös siitä, miten Scorpiuksesta saataisiin onnellinen ja tasapainoinen aikuinen, mutta toisaalta hän ei tuntenut ketään onnellista ja tasapainoista aikuista, joten ehkä niin epärealistisesta tavoitteesta ei kannattanut olla liian huolissaan. Siksi hän murehtikin sitä asiaa vain jos heräsi aamuyöllä kolmen ja neljän välillä eikä saanut uudelleen unta. Sen lisäksi hän huolehti vain kaikkia muita asioita. Tai kutakuinkin kaikkia, koska tätä asiaa hän ei erityisemmin huolehtinut.  
  
”Sinuako huolestuttaa?” hän kysyi Harrylta.  
  
”Internet on kyllä tavallaan ihan hyvä keksintö”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta kissavideoihin on niin helppo jäädä koukkuun.”  
  
”Tarkoitin oikeastaan, että sinuako huolestuttaa, että meidän lapsemme saattavat harrastaa seksiä?”  
  
”Ahaa”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle. Harrylla oli edelleen samanlaiset lasit kuin yhdeksänkymmentäluvun alussa, ja nyt kolme vuosikymmentä myöhemmin ne olivat taas tulleet muotiin. Harry oli selvästi joko immuuni silmälasitrendeille tai muodin edelläkävijä, ja molemmat vaihtoehdot olivat oudon puoleensavetäviä. ”Ei se nyt varsinaisesti huolestuta”, Harry sanoi ja näytti hirveän huolestuneelta. ”Mutta seksi on niin henkilökohtainen asia. Ja niin hankala. Ja siihen liittyy niin monenlaisia tunteita. Ja entä jos Albuksen sydän särkyy? Mitä minä sitten teen? Enhän minä osaa korjata edes omaa sydäntäni.”  
  
Draco joi teetään. Sydämen särkyminen oli tietenkin hankala juttu. Hän itse oli ollut sillä tavalla onnekas, ettei hänen sydämensä koskaan ollut särkynyt kovin pahasti. Toki oli ollut melkoinen kolaus, kun hän oli lopulta tajunnut, että avioliitto hajoaisi. Mutta silloin hän oli tainnut itse särkeä oman sydämensä. Hän oli kuvitellut, että olisi toisenlainen mies, siis sellainen, jolla olisi vaimo ja lapsi ja valtava talo, jota kaikki vieraat ihastelisivat, vaikka perheenjäsenille se kyllä kiukutteli. Hän oli pitänyt siitä miehestä ja luopuminen oli ollut hankalaa, vaikka olihan hänellä pitkään jo ollut sellainen olo, että hän esitti omaa elämäänsä enemmän kuin eli sitä.  
  
Ja toki hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt jokusen kerran sen jälkeenkin, mutta vain vähän kerrallaan. Niitä kolhuja ei ollut tarvinnut kauaa paikkailla. Hän oli esimerkiksi pettynyt silloin, kun oli herännyt pariisilaisessa hotellissa ja se ranskaa puhuva mies oli kadonnut. Ja muutama vuosi sitten hänellä oli ollut lyhyt mutta intohimoinen suhde erään Harryn kanssa, jonka hän oli löytänyt viereisen korttelin kioskista, jossa he molemmat olivat vilkuilleet _Miehien ja Moottorien_ uusinta numeroa lehtihyllyssä. Kannessa oli ollut kuuraketti.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu”, Draco sanoi hitaasti teemukin yli Harry Potterille, joka tosiaan istui hänen keittiössään, katseli häntä ja odotti hänen kannanottoaan heidän poikiensa seksielämästä, ”että se on sellainen asia, jota ei kannata liikaa murehtia. Eivät he meitä kuitenkaan kuuntele. Ja minä huolehdin jo ihan kaikesta Scorpiukseen liittyvästä, siis ihan kaikesta. Jos hän haluaa harrastaa seksiä, niin sitten minä toivon vain, että hän harrastaa sitä jonkun mukavan ja luotettavan pojan kanssa ja että he uskaltavat puhua omista toiveistaan ja huolistaan.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Enkä oikein usko, että voin mitenkään estää hänen sydäntään särkymästä”, Draco sanoi. ”Luin sen _Taianomainen Wanhemmuus_ -lehdestä.”  
  
”Niin se varmaan on”, Harry sanoi ja näytti vähän vähemmän huolestuneelta mutta melko surulliselta.  
  
”Ottaisitko lisää teetä?” Draco kysyi, ja silloin Scorpiuksen huoneesta onneksi alkoi kuulua lasermiekkailun ääniä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**7\. luku: Teetä ja Terminaattoreita  
**  
  
Yhdentoista maissa illalla Draco mietti, että päivä oli mennyt itse asiassa hienosti. Hän ja Harry olivat olleet kohteliaita toisilleen ja molemmat lapset olivat yhä hengissä. Enempää ei voisi toivoa. Hän oli ollut suurimman osan ajasta jokseenkin kiusaantunut, mutta lasten seksielämästä keskusteleminen oli hiukan helpottanut tunnelmaa. Sen jälkeen hän ja Harry olivat tehneet lisää paahtoleipiä, ja Harry oli näyttänyt hänelle leivänpaahtoloitsun, joka kuulemma ei ylikuumentunut ihan niin helposti kuin se hänen loitsunsa. Jostain syystä hänellä oli ollut vaikeuksia näpäyttää taikasauvaansa oikealla tavalla Harryn loitsua varten, vaikka Harry oli kyllä näyttänyt liikkeen monta kertaa ja hän oli tuijottanut Harryn rannetta silmä kovana. Ehkä hän oli hiukan väsynyt. Lopulta hän oli onnistunut tekemään loitsun, ja sitten he olivat palanneet olohuoneeseen ja kyselleet vuorotellen toisiltaan työasioista sellaiseen ystävälliseen mutta välinpitämättömään sävyyn, jolla myös Dracon pomo aina kyseli hänen työasioistaan.  
  
Kaikki oli siis sujunut oikein hienosti. Nyt pojat olivat jo syöneet iltapalan, pesseet hampaat ja lukkiutuneet Scorpiuksen huoneeseen, ja Harry vilkuili vuorotellen ovea ja vuorotellen Dracoa hiukan epäluuloisen näköisenä. Draco koetti olla huomioimatta vilkuilua. Televisiossa meni parhaillaan _Yökylässä Rita Luodiko_ , joka oli oudolla tavalla sekä inhorealistinen että kuitenkin koukuttava. He katsoivat ohjelmaa ilman ääniä, koska se oli ainoa tapa kestää sitä. Kohta Harry varmasti nousisi nojatuolista ja sanoisi menevänsä nukkumaan, ja sitten Draco varmistaisi, että Harrylla oli varmasti puhtaat lakanat ja niin paljon erilaisia pyyhkeitä kuin tämä toivoi. Sitten hän istuisi tässä sohvalla ja katselisi rennon huolettomasti Rita Luodikoa sillä aikaa, kun Harry kävisi kylpyhuoneessa pesemässä naamansa ja kenties suihkussakin, ja sitten Harry kävelisi tukka märkänä ja pelkät bokserit jalassa Dracon makuuhuoneeseen, pysähtyisi ovensuulle, kääntyisi ympäri, katsoisi Dracoa silmiin ja sanoisi hyvää yötä.  
  
”Pitäisikö katsoa joku elokuva?” Harry kysyi.  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. Harry oli näköjään ottanut mukavamman asennon nojatuolissa, tai oikeastaan näytti siltä, kuin nojatuoli olisi koettanut kiskoa Harrya sisäänsä. Toivottavasti siitä ei ollut kyse. Nojatuolilla oli vähän sellaisia taipumuksia, mutta Draco oli kuvitellut jo korjanneensa asian. Enää se ei edes menisi takuuseen.  
  
”Nytkö?” hän kysyi, ja Harry näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Vai onko nyt liian myöhä?”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta kellohan on jo yli yksitoista.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti Harrya ja äkkiä hänelle tuli kumman elävä muistikuva siitä, miten paljon Harry oli ärsyttänyt häntä koulussa. Hän istuutui syvemmälle sohvaan ja hengitti syvään.  
  
”Toki me voimme myös mennä nukkumaan”, Harry sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Draco sanoi. ”Ei minun tarvitse nukkua. Minä valvon ihan mielelläni.”  
  
Harry katseli häntä hetken. Harryn tukka oli edelleen ihan yhtä tumma ja sotkuinen kuin koulussa. Sekin oli kumman ärsyttävää. Dracon omat hiukset olivat alkaneet ohentua. Hän oli päättänyt suhtautua asiaan aikuisella tavalla eli kieltää se mahdollisimman kauan.  
  
”Jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä”, Harry sanoi, ”niin minä en yleensä mene vielä ihan tähän aikaan nukkumaan.”  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa. Hän pystyisi kyllä valvomaan vielä jonkin aikaa, esimerkiksi puoli tuntia. ”Mihin aikaan sinä sitten yleensä menet nukkumaan?”  
  
”Kolmelta”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Kolmelta”, Draco toisti.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
Draco mietti asiaa hetken. ”Mutta sinullahan alkaa työt kahdeksalta.”  
  
”Kymmeneltä. Tai yhdeltätoista. Minähän olen oman osastoni johtaja.”  
  
Draco olikin pohtinut, miksi auroriosastolla oli niin hiljaista aamuisin. Sitten hän rupesi miettimään, että eihän Harry ehtisi nukkua kovin montaa tuntia, vaikka menisi töihin vasta kymmeneksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan mitenkään saanut laskettua, että kuinka monta tuntia tarkalleen.  
  
”Minulla on ollut vähän ongelmia nukkumisen kanssa”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti Rita Luodikoa. Rita Luodiko tuijotti takaisin mutta ei toivottavasti tiennyt, missä he asuivat. Tai siis hän. Hehän olivat Dracon kotona, eikä Harry tosiaan asunut täällä. ”Jo jonkin aikaa. Mutta se on mennyt viime aikoina pahemmaksi.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Draco sanoi ja mietti, olisiko epäkohteliasta pyytää Harrya kertomaan lisää. Eiväthän he tietenkään olleet ystäviä, eivät edes kavereita, eivätkä varsinaisesti edes tunteneet toisiaan. Mutta hänen nojatuolinsa näytti pitelevän Harrysta aika lujasti kiinni, ja kun hän nyt pohti asiaa, Harry olikin näyttänyt viimeiset kymmenen vuotta melko väsyneeltä. ”Millä tavalla pahemmaksi?” hän kysyi, eikä Harry näyttänyt loukkaantuvan.  
  
”Minun on vain hankala saada unta”, Harry sanoi. ”Enkä minä oikein mielelläni menekään nukkumaan, koska on niin ikävää, kun ei saa unta. Siinä on sitten käynyt niin, että minä menen nukkumaan aina myöhempään ja myöhempään.”  
  
”Esimerkiksi kolmelta.”  
  
”Toisinaan neljältä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Hmm”, Draco sanoi. Hän oli tosiaan herännyt tänä aamuna viideltä, koska hänellä oli ollut kiire mennä ostamaan uusia vaatteita nyt kun Harry oli tulossa hänen luokseen jouluksi.  
  
”Mihin aikaan sinä yleensä menet nukkumaan?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Puoli yhdeltätoista.”  
  
”Puoli yhdeltätoista?”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut kertoa Harrylle, että oli herännyt tänä aamuna viideltä. Se olisi tuntunut kerskumiselta.  
  
” _Puoli yhdeltätoista?_ ” Harry toisti.  
  
”Itse asiassa heräsin tänä aamuna viideltä”, Draco sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. Hitto. Ehkä tämän takia hän ja Harry eivät olleet olleet ystäviä koulussa, tai siksi, että hän oli kiusannut Harrya.  
  
”Merlin”, Harry sanoi ja näytti yhä melko järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Mutta nythän on tosiaan joululoma”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä pystyn kyllä valvomaan vähän pitempään. Ehkä jopa puoli yhteen.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä vähän aikaa. ”Ehkä minun pitäisi mennä hotelliin.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Sinä nukut täällä”, hän sanoi ja osoitti omaa makuuhuonettaan. Sitten hän koetti vähän rauhoittua. ”Sinä olet nyt minun vieraani. En minä lähetä sinua hotelliin vain sen takia, että sinulla on tapana valvoa läpi yön.” Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi jotakin. ”Ja onhan sinulla omakin koti.”  
  
”Niin, tosiaan”, Harry sanoi. Jos Draco muisti oikein, niin Harry taisi asua kolmen korttelin päässä. Periaatteessa ei olisi ollut lainkaan mahdotonta, että Harry olisi mennyt kotiinsa valvomaan ja tullut sitten aamulla takaisin Dracon luokse. Sinnehän kävelisi kymmenessä minuutissa. Tai ilmiintyisi sekunnissa.  
  
Draco kurottautui ottamaan teemukinsa sohvapöydältä, mutta se olikin jo tyhjä. Pitäisi selvästi keittää lisää teetä. ”Minkä elokuvan sinä halusitkaan katsoa?” hän kysyi.  
  
Harry näytti yllättyneeltä mutta ilahtuneelta. ”Mikä tahansa sopii.”  
  
He katsoivat _Terminaattorin._ Kun se loppui, Harry näytti edelleen pirteältä ja Draco oli jo puolittain nukahtanut eikä enää ihan järjissään. Siksi hän ehdotti, että he voisivat katsoa myös jatko-osan. Tavallaan tämä oli oikein mukavaa. Jouluvalot kimmelsivät parvekkeella, Harry Potter istui hänen nojatuolillaan eikä koskaan pääsisi irti, ja hän itse oli niin väsynyt että olo oli huterampi kuin ministeriön pikkujouluissa vuonna 2015. Se oli se vuosi, kun hän oli herännyt aamulla omasta sängystään joulunauhaan kietoutuneena. Nyt hän asettautui makaamaan sohvalle ja katseli välillä elokuvaa ja välillä Harry Potteria, jota oli tavallaan pitänyt aina ihan komeana. Siis sellaisella neutraalilla tavalla. Heillähän oli aika paljon historiaa. Olisi ollut hullua ruveta miettimään mitään sellaista kuin että hehän olivat molemmat sinkkuja, ja miehiä, ja Harrylla oli varmasti sellaiset mukavan jäntevät olkapäät joista Draco yleensä piti, ja Harry oli hiukan häntä pitempi, mistä hän piti myös, eikä mitenkään erityisen ärsyttävä, paitsi hyvällä tavalla, vaikka toki hän ei voinut tietää sitä, koska hän ei tuntenut Harrya lainkaan. Hänen pitäisikin sanoa Harrylle, ettei Harry ollut erityisen ärsyttävä. Se tosiaan pitäisi sanoa. Mutta Harry katsoi elokuvaa, ja hän itse ei saanut enää pidettyä silmiään auki. Ehkä hän sanoisi sen myöhemmin.  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Harry yritti hiipiä hänen ohitseen. Huoneessa oli pimeää ja televisio kuorsasi.  
  
”Mitä kello on?” hän kysyi. Se oli varmasti jotain ihan käsittämätöntä, esimerkiksi kolme.  
  
”Puoli viisi”, Harry sanoi. ”Anteeksi. Minua ei nukuttanut, joten tutkin sinun kirjahyllyäsi. Mitä on My Little Pony -fanifiktio?”  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä nyt”, Draco sanoi ja yritti nousta istumaan mutta ei jaksanut. ”Sängyssä on jo lakanat. Ja käsipyyhkeitä. Ja kylpypyyhe. Ja hammasharja. Ja kuumavesiloitsu, mutta älä koske siihen, se on äkäinen jos se herätetään kesken yön. Ja sängyn alla on tohvelit. Tarvitsetko sinä jotain?”  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi ja katseli häntä jotenkin omituisesti, tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli. Tai ehkä hän näki unta. Hän taisi tosiaan olla melko yksinäinen, kun kerran uneksi siitä, että Harry Potter tuli hänen luokseen jouluksi ja nukkui hänen sängyssään. Melkein teki mieli kokeilla, olisiko tämä seksiuni, mutta hän ei jaksanut liikuttaa mitään osaa itsestään, ei edes kättä.  
  
”Kiitos kaikesta”, Harry sanoi. ”Myös tohveleista.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja antoi päänsä valua takaisin sohvan pohjalle.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Harry sanoi ja katosi näkyvistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**8\. luku: Lunta ja lahjoja**  
  
  
Draco heräsi siihen, että kaksi teini-ikäistä poikaa tuijotti häntä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja yritti tajuta missä oli, ja muisti sitten, että oli omalla sohvallaan.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoi Scorpiukselle, joka näytti kasvaneen ainakin kymmenen tuumaa yön aikana. Kylläpä lapset kasvoivat nopeasti. Tai ehkä se johtui näkökulmasta. ”Onko teillä nälkä?”  
  
Scorpius nyökkäsi. Albus nyökkäsi myös ja näytti niin kovasti nuorelta Harry Potterilta, että Dracon sydäntä vähän särki, vaikka hän ei oikein tiennyt miksi. Ehkä hän oli saamassa sydänkohtauksen. Tai ehkä hänen rintalihaksensa olivat menneet jumiin sohvalla nukkumisesta. Sohva oli kyllä äärimmäisen epämukava, ja hänestä tuntui että se oli muuttunut yön aikana epämukavammaksi ihan vain piruillakseen. Hän olikin aikoinaan ostanut sen alennusmyynnistä. Halvalla ei mitenkään saanut hyväluonteisia huonekaluja. Niin äiti oli sanonut hänelle eikä hän ollut uskonut, mutta toisaalta äiti olikin epäluotettava tietolähde huonekalujen suhteen. Äiti oli perinyt melkein kaikki omat huonekalunsa ja suurin osa niistä puri ihmisiä, jotka eivät kuuluneet sukuun. Astoriakin oli saanut muutaman osuman, ennen kuin he olivat menneet naimisiin.  
  
”Minäpä teen teille aamupalaa”, Draco sanoi ja kömpi ylös sohvalta. Olipa outoa, että hän oli ajatellut Astoriaa tuolla tavalla spontaanisti. Yleensä hän ajatteli Astoriaa vain terapiassa, kun terapeutti kysyi jostakin asiasta, että miten hän arveli avioliittonsa vaikuttaneen siihen. Terapeutti koetti usein saada häntä esimerkiksi pohtimaan, oliko päättyneellä avioliitolla jotain tekemistä sen kanssa, ettei hän oikeastaan uskonut kykenevänsä kahta kuukautta pitempään parisuhteeseen, ja hän puolestaan yritti saada terapeutin puhumaan mistä tahansa muusta, esimerkiksi säästä.  
  
Vapaa-ajalla hän ei ajatellut Astoriaa enää lähes ollenkaan. Ensimmäisinä vuosina oli kyllä tuntunut siltä, että jotain puuttui jatkuvasti elämästä, nimittäin hänen paras ystävänsä ja uskollisin riitelykumppaninsa. Sitä paitsi Astoria oli aina katsonut hänen kanssaan _Taikoo Tähtien Kanssa_ -ohjelmaa, jota hän nyt joutui katsomaan yksin eikä se ollut lainkaan sama asia. Mutta pikkuhiljaa se tunne oli hellittänyt. Ja hän ja Astoria olivat onneksi erinomaisissa väleissä varsinkin silloin, kun eivät olleet missään tekemisissä toistensa kanssa. Astoria oli avioeron jälkeen ryhtynyt tekemään dokumenttielokuvia velhojen elämästä ympäri maailmaa, ja Scorpius vietti joka kesä pari viikkoa äitinsä kanssa eikä Dracon luo palattuaan puhunut ensimmäisinä päivinä yleensä muusta kuin imperialismista ja kolonialismista. Draco ei tiennyt niistä mitään, koska hänelle ei koskaan ollut opetettu yhteiskuntaoppia, ja taikuuden historiakin oli keskittynyt lähes pelkästään englantilaisten velhojen kahinoihin Englannissa ja toisinaan Irlannissa, jota englantilaiset velhot olivat tosin myös nimittäneet Englanniksi.  
  
Draco keitti teetä, paahtoi leipiä Harryn kieltämättä varsin kuumalla paahtoleipäloitsulla, keitti loihtuhippiäisen munia ja muisti ottaa ne pois kattilasta vasta kun ne rupesivat laulamaan, ja sitten hän vielä etsi purkillisen Scorpiuksen lempimarmeladia. Pian kävi ilmi, että Scorpius oli vaihtanut lempimarmeladia neljästi kesän jälkeen. Draco paahtoi lisää voileipiä samalla kun nuoriso söi ja ihmetteli sitä, miten nopeasti lapset kasvoivat. Sitten hän ryhtyi miettimään sitä, nukkuiko Harry yhä.  
  
”Albus”, hän sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa mahdollisimman huolettomalta, ”luuletko että isäsi on jo herännyt?”  
  
”Isä ei yleensä herää ennen yhdeksää”, Albus sanoi ja pureskeli keitettyä munaa, joka lauloi surullisella äänellä.  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. Kello oli vasta kahdeksan. Hänellä saattaisi siis olla yli tunti aikaa olla omassa kodissaan rauhassa niin, että Harry oli yhä tajuton. Hänen olisi kai pitänyt olla iloinen. Mutta oli jotenkin outoa istua tässä keittiön pöydän ääressä ja tietää, että ihan lyhyen matkan päässä Harry nukkui hänen sängyssään.  
  
”Isällä on sitten sinulle joululahja”, Albus sanoi.  
  
Munat kattilassa alkoivat laulaa. Draco kiirehti ottamaan ne pois hellalta ja kääntyi sitten takaisin kohti Albusta. ” _Mitä?”_  
  
”Hän laittoi minulle varmaan melkein viisitoista WhatsApp-viestiä”, Albus sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Se oli _niin_ noloa. Hän kyseli kaikkea, että mistä sinä pidät. Tai siis minun oli tarkoitus kysyä niitä juttuja Scorpiukselta.”  
  
Draco otti lähimmän tuolin ja istuutui alas. Hyvänen aika. ”Ostiko Harry Potter minulle joululahjan?”  
  
”Hän oli jostain syystä ihan hermona”, Albus sanoi, ”koko tästä jutusta, siitä että me olemme tulossa tänne. Hän on vähän sellainen. En tajua mikä hänessä on vikana.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa sanoakseen, ettei Harryssa ollut mitään vikaa, mutta päätti sitten olla sanomatta mitään. Hänellä oli kiireellisiä asioita mietittävänä. ”Mitä hän osti minulle?”  
  
Albus kohautti olkapäitään. ”Onko lisää marmeladia?”  
  
Draco kävi hakemassa varapurkin. ”Niin mitä hän siis osti minulle?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Albus sanoi ja kaapi marmeladia lautaselle.  
  
” _Isä”_ , Scorpius sanoi sillä äänellä, joka tarkoitti, että Dracon pitäisi kiireesti lopettaa puhuminen tai muuten hän nolaisi itsensä ja lapsensa ikuisiksi ajoiksi.  
  
”Mutta kai sinä voit arvata?” Draco kysyi. ”Onko se täällä, se lahja? Minkä kokoinen se on? Onko se painava? Koliseeko se? Onko se kova vai pehmeä? Missä se on?”  
  
”Onko paahtoleipiä lisää?” Scorpius kysyi.  
  
”Paahda vain itse”, Draco sanoi ja koetti hengittää syvään. Harry Potter oli ostanut hänelle joululahjan, eikä hän edes tiennyt oliko se kova vai pehmeä. Mutta pahinta tietenkin oli, ettei hänellä ollut käynyt mielessäkään ostaa Harrylle lahjaa. Albukselle hän oli kyllä tilannut villapaidan _Mummon Maagisesta Villapaitakerhosta_ jo lokakuussa, hän ei ollut nimittäin osannut päättää, minkä villapaidan nuorten miesten jouluvillapaitamalliston kolmestakymmenestäseitsemästä erinomaisesta mallista tilaisi Scorpiukselle. Niin hän sitten oli tilannut kaksi ja päättänyt, että Albus saisi toisen, Scorpius ei nimittäin ikinä antaisi hänelle anteeksi, jos hän antaisi pojalleen jouluna _kaksi_ villapaitaa. Yhdestäkin tuli aina sanomista, mutta silti hän ei pystynyt lopettamaan. Hän oli joskus miettinyt, oliko Mummojen villapaidoissa jotain addiktoivaa, siis muutakin kuin villaa, joka oli hiukan karheaa ja kutitti iholla mutta tuntui silti oudolla tavalla hyvältä vähän niin kuin väkivaltaviihde.  
  
Hän katseli hiukan hajamielisesti, miten Scorpius paahtoi itselleen ja Albukselle vielä kymmenen leipää. Hän söi itsekin yhden leivän, mutta se juuttui kurkkuun ja hän pelkäsi, että yskiminen herättäisi Harryn. Hän meni vessaan yskimään ja asetteli samalla hiuksensa niin, että ne näyttivät vähän tuuheammilta. Sitten hän meni takaisin keittiöön ja sanoi pojille, että hänen piti kiireesti hoitaa yksi asia. Pojat näyttivät vähän hämmentyneiltä, joten hän antoi heille suklaalevyn ja käski heidän käyttäytyä siihen asti, että Harry heräisi. Ei Harry nyt pitkään enää voinut nukkua.  
  
Draco otti takkinsa ja laittoi vielä asuntoon huomaamattoman lapsenvahtiloitsun, jonka tarkoitus oli lähinnä estää vauvoja putoilemasta sängystä ja syömästä mitään sopimatonta, mutta kai se oli parempi kuin ei mitään. Ulkona olikin näköjään ruvennut satamaan lunta. Se oli hyvin jouluista, hyvin märkää, hyvin kylmää ja meni suoraan sisään hänen takkinsa kauluksesta. Lisäksi se ei tullut ylhäältä päin vaan vaakasuoraan. Hän raahusti kauppojen luokse ja sanoi itselleen, että ostaisi Harrylle jotain pientä. Ei siitä kannattanut ruveta stressaamaan. Siihen menisi viisi minuuttia, tai korkeintaan puoli tuntia.  
  
Hän pääsi takaisin kotiin hiukan ennen puoltapäivää. Hiuksissa oli lunta, paidan alla oli lunta ja kengissä oli lunta, hän tuoksui kolmelta erilaiselta hajuvesinäytteeltä, hänellä oli ihan helvetillinen nälkä eikä hän ollut ostanut Harrylle joululahjaa.  
  
Aluksi hän oli yrittänyt ostaa Harrylle jotain ihan vain pientä, mutta sitten hän oli ruvennut miettimään, miten kauheaa olisi, jos Harry olikin ostanut hänelle jotain suurta. Hän halusi ehdottomasti ostaa kalliimman lahjan kuin Harryn. Ennen pitkää hän oli päätynyt _Glamour-Welhon_ kello-osastolle katsomaan kelloja, jotka eivät näyttäneet aikaa mutta havaitsivat mallista riippuen esimerkiksi muinaisia kirouksia tai lähestyviä matalapaineita, tosin hän ei tiennyt mitä _ne_ olivat, koska ei ollut koskaan opiskellut maantiedettä. Kolme eri myyjää oli tullut kyselemään häneltä, etsikö hän jotain tietynlaista kelloa aviomiehelleen, ja hän oli sanonut että ei, ei hän etsinyt mitään tiettyä, ja itse asiassa he eivät olleet naimisissa. Myyjät olivat sanoneet, että avioliittohan oli tosiaan hiukan vanhanaikainen instituutio ja rakkaus piti ihmisiä yhdessä, ei nimi paperilla. Draco oli sanonut, että he eivät itse asiassa myöskään rakastaneet toisiaan, ja sitten hän oli lähtenyt asusteosastolle, jossa oli kokeillut viittätoista erilaista hattua ja jokainen oli litistänyt hänen tukkaansa vähän lisää. Kotimatkalla hän oli miettinyt, miten myyjät olivat arvanneet, että hän oli homo. Hänhän oli vain ollut etsiskelemässä erittäin kallista miesten kelloa joululahjaksi satunnaiselle tuttavalle. Ei siis sillä että häntä olisi varsinaisesti haitannut. Se tästä nyt vielä puuttuisikin, että joku olisi luullut häntä heteroksi.  
  
Nyt hän mietti, mitä ihmettä tekisi. Oli liian myöhäistä tilata Harrylle villapaitaa _Mummon Maagisesta Villapaitakerhosta_ , eikä hän osannut neuloa itse. Hän oli kerran yrittänyt ja oli neulonut itsensä kiinni nojatuoliin. Silmukoidenkiihdytysloitsu oli ilmeisesti jotenkin epäonnistunut. Hän meni keittiöön pohtimaan, voisiko mitenkään väittää, että oli kyllä ostanut Harrylle lahjan mutta ikävä kyllä hevoskotka oli syönyt sen. Keittiössä hän huomasi, että pöydällä oli marmeladipurkkeja ja paahtoleipiä mutta pojat näyttivät silti nälkäisiltä. Sitten hän huomasi, että hänen makuuhuoneensa ovi oli yhä kiinni.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi, ”käytitkö sinä taas sitä vauvojen hengissäpitoloitsua?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
**9\. luku: Savua ja sukulaisia  
**  
  
Harry heräsi hiukan ennen yhtä. Sitä ennen Draco oli käynyt neljästi kurkistamassa huoneen ovella. Hän sanoi itselleen, ettei se ollut yhtään outoa, kyseessä oli nimittäin hänen makuuhuoneensa. Hän tirkisteli vain omaa makuuhuonettaan, ja tietysti Harry Potteria, joka makasi kyljellään hänen sängyssään hänen parhaissa lakanoissaan ja hengitti rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos. Kun hän sitten jälleen kerran sulki oven ja peruutti olohuoneeseen, pojat katsoivat häntä keittiöstä sellaisella katseella, että kyllä se oli vähän outoa.  
  
”Miten pitkään hän pystyy nukkumaan?” Draco oli kysynyt Albukselta, mutta Albus ei ollut osannut sanoa.  
  
Melkein yhteen. Se oli vastaus. Harry Potter pystyi nukkumaan melkein yhteen ja heräsi vasta, kun Draco laittoi _Yökylässä Rita Luodiko_ -ohjelman uusinnan pyörimään televisioon ja pisti vielä äänet päälle. Sitten menikin vain kolme sekuntia ennen kuin Harry seisoi Dracon makuuhuoneen ovella hiukset pörrössä, bokserit jalassa ja villapaita päällä ja tuijotti silmät suurina tyhjyyteen. Draco laittoi kiireesti Rita Luodikosta äänet pois. Harry näytti havahtuvan, peruutti makuuhuoneeseen, palasi silmälasit nenällä ja sukat jalassa ja katsoi Dracoa vähän yllättyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Huomenta”, Draco sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Pojat ovat hengissä. He taitavat olla Scorpiuksen huoneessa –”  
  
Scorpiuksen huoneesta kuului lohikäärmeen karjaisu.  
  
”- pelaamassa _Hobitti II – kuumat paikat_ -peliä.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. ”Paljonko kello on?”  
  
”Melkein yksi”, Draco sanoi ja yritti olla kuulostamatta paheksuvalta.  
  
”Helvetti”, Harry sanoi. ”Tämä lähtee taas käsistä.” Sitten Harry käveli kohti sohvaa, jolla Draco istui, vaikka oikeastaan olisi halunnut myydä sohvan saman tien. Se oli taatusti pistellyt häntä napeilla selkään jossain vaiheessa yötä. Harmi ettei hän voinut todistaa sitä, koska oli ollut unessa. Nyt hän suoristi selkänsä ja varmisti, että housut olivat suorassa, vaikka ei Harry nyt sentään hänen viereensä istuutuisi.  
  
Harry istuutui hänen viereensä. ”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä taisin missata aamupalan.”  
  
”Ja lounaan”, Draco sanoi. Hän oli kyllä ehdottanut Albukselle, että voisi mennä makuuhuoneeseensa herättämään Harryn, mutta Albus oli sanonut, että isä heräisi kyllä ennen pitkää itse eikä sitä kannattanut jouduttaa. ”Me söimme pizzaa.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti televisiota, jossa Rita Luodiko seurasi erästä kohtuullisen tunnettua laulajaa ympäri makuuhuonetta ja heilutteli kynäänsä.  
  
”Huomenna me tietenkin syömme jouluruokia”, Draco sanoi. ”Itse tehtyjä jouluruokia.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
”Tai en minä kyllä oikeasti osaa tehdä niitä itse”, Draco sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. Ei hän ollut aikonut ruveta rehelliseksi. Mutta Harry ei näyttänytkään kovin järkyttyneeltä, eikä myöskään siltä kuin olisi ollut kokonaan hereillä. Se rohkaisi Dracoa jatkamaan. ”Tilaan jouluruuat _Näpäköitten Noitien Ruokapalvelusta_.”  
  
”Aivan”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Olen tehnyt sillä tavalla monta vuotta”, Draco sanoi. ”Ehkä viisitoista. Äiti yritti joskus lähettää minulle jouluruokia, mutta ne oli maustettu pienillä kirouksilla. Minähän olin tottunut niiden makuun jo lapsuudessa, mutta Astoria ei oikein pitänyt siitä.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”Me siis emme ole enää naimisissa”, Draco sanoi ja risti jalkansa. ”Erosimme kymmenen vuotta sitten.”  
  
Harry hätkähti mutta luultavasti siksi, että Scorpiuksen huoneesta kuului taas lohikäärmeen karjuntaa.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja hengitti sitten syvään. Oliko hän edes ikinä kutsunut Harrya etunimeltä aiemmin? Tuntui jotenkin rohkealta. Mutta Harry istui hänen sohvallaan ilman housuja, ja hän oli odottanut viisi tuntia että Harry heräisi. Hänellä oli lähes peloton olo, paitsi että hänen polvensa hiukan vapisivat. ”Saanko kysyä jotain?” hän kysyi.  
  
Harry vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”Miksi sinä olet täällä?”  
  
Harry näytti hiukan hämmentyneeltä, avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja nielaisi. ”Minun pitää saada kahvia.” Sitten Harry nousi seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään kutakuinkin kohti keittiötä. Draco laittoi Rita Luodikon pois ja seurasi Harrya, ja keittiössä hän otti kahvipannun Harrylta, koska Harry ei tosiaan vaikuttanut olevan ihan hereillä. Hän keitti Harrylle kahvia ja kaatoi sitä isoimpaan mukiin jonka löysi, ja sitten hän paahtoi leipääkin ja katseli pöydän toiselta puolelta, miten Harry pikkuhiljaa näytti heräävän.  
  
”Mitä sinä kysyitkään?” Harry kysyi, kun oli ensin juonut puoli litraa kahvia. ”Minun on nykyään vähän vaikea herätä. Johtuu varmaan univajeesta. Tai joulusta.”  
  
”Nukuitko sinä hyvin?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi ja näytti sitten muistavan jotain. ”Sinun sänkysi oli kyllä oikein hyvä. Hyvin miellyttävä. Mutta joulu vähän stressaa.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Niinhän se stressasi kaikkia.  
  
”Entä sinä?” Harry kysyi. ”Nukuitko hyvin?”  
  
”En”, Draco sanoi. ”Sohva on aivan hirveä. Olisi pitänyt ostaa empaattisempi malli, mutta yritin päästä halvalla. Ja sitä paitsi pidin väristä.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi sohvaa eikä näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta, vaikka sohva oli miellyttävän neutraalinharmaa sellaisella täydellisellä tavalla, joka ei ollut liian tummanharmaa eikä liian vaaleanharmaa eikä myöskään liian syvällä tavalla harmaa, mutta ei myöskään taittanut lainkaan beigeen. Se myös sopi täydellisesti Dracon nojatuoliin, joka oli astetta tummemman harmaa ja sävyltään aavistuksen kivimäinen. Draco käytti toki myös värejä sisustuksessaan, hänellä nimittäin oli sohvatyyny, joka oli tumman ruosteenoranssi.  
  
”Ikävää”, Harry sanoi, vaikkei tummassa ruosteenoranssissa ollut mitään ikävää, kunhan sitä ei käyttänyt liikaa. Ensin Draco huolestui siitä, että heidän sisustusmakunsa poikkesivat näin radikaalisti. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että ehkä Harry tarkoitti, että oli ikävää ettei hän ollut saanut nukuttua.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja kaatoi Harrylle lisää kahvia. ”Kuule, minä tiedän, ettemme me oikeastaan tunne toisiamme lainkaan, mutta ajattelin kysyä yhtä juttua.”  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi mutta kuulosti hiukan huolestuneelta.  
  
”Se on aika henkilökohtainen juttu”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, Harry toisti ja hörppäsi kahviaan.  
  
”Sitä ei varmaan pitäisi kysyä ollenkaan”, Draco sanoi. ”Emmehän me tosiaan tunne toisiamme.”  
  
Harry selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Ehkä sinun ei sitten pitäisi kysyä sitä.”  
  
Draco nielaisi. Hän tavallaan ymmärsi Harryn johtopäätöksen. Mutta hän oli juuri istunut tunnin sohvalla odottamassa, että Harry heräisi, eikä hän ollut osannut siinä istuskellessaan pohtia juuri muuta kuin että miksi Harry oli hänen luonaan. Hän ei ollut kuullut, että Harrylla olisi ollut mitään uusia kriisejä. Harry ja Ginny olivat hänen muistaakseen eronneet noin kolme vuotta sitten, ja senkin hän oli pistänyt merkille vain, koska oli jälleen kerran ollut ensin järkyttynyt, ja sitten vahingoniloinen siitä että muutkin ihmiset erosivat, ja sitten järkyttynyt siitä että oli ollut vahingoniloinen, ja sitten hän oli puhunut terapeutilleen asiasta, ja terapeutti oli kysynyt, miksi hän aina puhui Harry Potterista. Niin että paljonpa hyötyä siitäkin keskustelusta oli ollut. Mutta joka tapauksessa hän kuvitteli tietävänsä oikein hyvin, että Harry ja Ginny olivat eronneet jo jonkin aikaa sitten, eikä Harry niinä aiempina jouluina ollut yrittänyt päästä hänen luokseen. Hän todellakin toivoi, ettei Harrylle ollut tapahtunut mitään uusia ikäviä asioita. Avioerossa oli kyllä ihan tarpeeksi kestämistä yhdelle vuosikymmenelle.  
  
Hän hengitti syvään. Olihan se kieltämättä kiusallisen henkilökohtainen kysymys, mutta hän kysyisi silti. ”Minä vain mietin, että eikö sinulla ollut muuta paikkaa, missä olisit mieluummin ollut jouluna?”  
  
Harry näytti hiukan järkyttyneeltä. Mutta ennen kuin Harry ehti sanoa mitään, Scorpiuksen huoneen ovi avautui ja ulos lensi vihainen lohikäärme, joka kuitenkin törmäsi saman tien todellisuusloitsun rajaan ja poksahti pois. Lohikäärmeen perässä tuli Scorpius, joka käveli keittiöön kyllästyneen näköisenä ja ojensi isälleen puhelimen.  
  
”Mummo sanoo, että aikoo tulla tänne tänä jouluna”, Scorpius sanoi.  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?” Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti lahjoa Scorpiuksen selittämään, hänen omasta puhelimestaan alkoi lennellä vihreitä kipinöitä. Hän otti sen taskustaan ja nosti korvalleen, mutta hänellä oli kyllä jo paha aavistus. ”Hei, isä”, hän sanoi puhelimeen. ”Minähän olen sanonut, ettei pimeää taikuutta pidä käyttää puhelimeen. Käyttöjärjestelmän päivitys ei tue sitä.”  
  
”Minä tulen sinne jouluksi”, isä sanoi ja katkaisi sitten yhteyden, tai ehkä isän kännykkä kuoli.  
  
Draco laski puhelimen pöydälle. Sitten hän otti Scorpiuksen puhelimen ja tuijotti Scorpiuksen ja äidin välistä keskustelua. Äiti oli oppinut hiljattain käyttämän emojeita. Ilmeisesti aiheesta oli järjestetty velhokansanopiston kurssi huolestuneille senioreille, jotka eivät saaneet enää yhteyttä lapsenlapsiinsa.  
  
”Hän sanoo että tulee ihan saman tien”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Etkö sinä osaa lukea?”  
  
Draco tuijotti kuusta, kelloa, hymynaamaa, hiukan erilaista hymynaamaa, liekkiä, nuolta ja lumihiutaletta vielä hetken. Omasta mielestään hän osasi lukea erinomaisesti, mutta toisaalta hän lukikin nykyään lähinnä lakitekstejä ja lakiteksteistä kertovia tekstejä ja tietenkin My Little Pony -fanifiktiota.  
  
”Kuka tulee?” Harry kysyi hiukan huolestuneella äänellä.  
  
”Äiti”, Draco sanoi, ja eteisestä kuului poksahdus. Sitten kuului toinenkin poksahdus, ja eteisestä alkoi valua sinisävyistä savua. ”Ja isä”, hän lisäsi. Sitten eteisestä kuului pieni räjähdys.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**10\. luku: Riitoja ja ratkaisuja  
**  
  
Kun Dracon vanhemmat olivat eronneet vuonna 2008, kaikki olivat olleet helpottuneita, erityisesti hänen vanhempansa, jotka eivät olleet hänen tietääkseen puhuneet toisilleen kahteen vuoteen. Kaikki olivat olleet myös surullisia, mutta sellaista eroaminen varmaan oli. Draco ja Astoria olivat vielä silloin asuneet isossa kivisessä talossaan, jonka olivat sisustaneet niin valkoiseksi, että siellä piti käyttää aurinkolaseja. He olivat laittaneet Scorpiuksen nukkumaan, juoneet vähän viiniä olohuoneessa ja puhuneet siitä, mitä äiti ja isä nyt seuraavaksi tekisivät. Astoria oli aina ollut häkellyttävän hyvä sellaisissa tilanteissa, joissa Draco oli järkyttynyt jostakin, mikä ei koskettanut heidän parisuhdettaan lainkaan.  
  
Ensimmäiset vuodet eron jälkeen olivat menneet kohtuullisen hyvin. Äiti oli vuokrannut kartanon yhdistykselle, joka yritti kuntouttaa taikaonnettomuuteen joutuneita velhoja. Sitten äiti oli lähtenyt Pariisiin, vuokrannut neljän huoneen asunnon, josta näkyi kaupungin kattojen yli, ja ryhtynyt deittailemaan. Isä puolestaan oli muuttanut maaseudulle, ruvennut hoitamaan mehiläisiä ja aloittanut maratonharrastuksen. Pian isä olikin saanut rasitusvamman toiseen pakaraan, mutta se oli mennyt ohi sinnikkäällä kuntoutuksella. Draco oli ajatellut, että hänen vanhempansa vähän irrottelisivat eron jälkeen ja sitten rauhoittuisivat, luopuisivat ranskalaisista aristokraattivelhoista ja pistävistä eläimistä ja ehkä myös pääsisivät taas puheväleihin. Niin ei kuitenkaan ollut käynyt.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi nyt ja vilkaisi Harrya, joka seisoi hänen vieressään ilman housuja. Sitten hän vilkaisi vanhempiaan. Isän ympärillä pyöri vihamielistä sinistä sävyä ja äidillä oli niin iso hattu, että se oli jäänyt kiinni kattoon. ”Ehkä sinun pitäisi laittaa housut jalkaan”, hän sanoi Harrylle.  
  
”En löytänyt niitä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Hmm”, Draco sanoi. Se taisi johtua hänen pyykkiloitsustaan. Hän oli saattanut säätää sen hiukan liian herkälle. Mutta ennen kuin ehti sanoa asiaa ääneen, hän tajusi, että kaikki tämä saattaisi vaikuttaa hänen vanhempiensa mielestä hiukan omituiselta. ”Äiti ja isä, tehän muistatte Harry Potterin”, hän sanoi. ”Me emme sitten ole yhdessä.”  
  
Harry näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä. Äitikin näytti järkyttyneeltä ja isän ympärillä pyörivä sininen sävy muuttui violetiksi.  
  
”Harry on minun luonani ihan muuten vain”, Draco selitti. ”Tai siis, ei nyt ihan muuten vain. Meidän poikamme seurustelevat. Äiti, isä, tehän muistatte Scorpiuksen.”  
  
”Minä taidan mennä takaisin huoneeseeni”, Scorpius sanoi ja luikahti karkuun ennen kuin Draco ehti keksiä, miten saisi pojan pysymään paikalla ilman uhkailua. Sekä isä että äiti olivat aina pitäneet Scorpiuksesta niin paljon, että toisinaan se teki hänet vähän katkeraksi, mikä puolestaan sai hänet tuntemaan huonoa omatuntoa, koska ei hänen pitäisi olla katkera omalle lapselleen siitä, että hänen omat vanhempansa pitivät hänen lastaan onnistuneempana kuin häntä. Nyt hän kuitenkin olisi ehdottomasti halunnut hyödyntää sitä, että äiti ja isä pitivät Scorpiuksesta enemmän kuin hänestä. Hän olisi voinut jättää äidin ja isän juttelemaan Scorpiuksen kanssa ja karata Harryn kanssa hotelliin. Tai siis yksikseen. Hän olisi karannut sinne hotelliin yksin, koska mitä hän muka tekisi Harryn kanssa siellä? Ei yhtään mitään. Hänelle ei tosiaan tullut mieleen mitään sellaista, mitä hän ja Harry voisivat tehdä hotellissa.  
  
”Lainaa minun housujani”, Draco sanoi Harrylle. ”Jos ne mahtuvat.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja katosi Dracon makuuhuoneeseen. Äiti näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Hän ei siis nukkunut siellä”, Draco sanoi ja yskähti sitten. ”Tai itse asiassa nukkui, mutta se ei… minä en nukkunut siellä itse. Minä nukuin sohvalla.”  
  
”Oletteko te taas riidelleet?” äiti kysyi.  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. ” _Taas?_ ”  
  
”Tehän riitelitte yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla kaiken aikaa”, äiti sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten isää, joka alkoi kadota violetin savun keskelle, mutta se taisi valitettavasti olla vain näköharha. ”Mitä sinun isäsi tekee täällä?”  
  
”Mitä sinun äitisi tekee täällä?” isä kysyi violetin savun keskeltä ja ravisteli sitten takkinsa liepeitä. Savu katosi.  
  
”Ei aavistustakaan”, Draco sanoi. ”Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä kumpikaan teistä tekee täällä. Onhan teillä omatkin kodit.”  
  
Äiti ja isä vilkaisivat toisiaan ja katsoivat sitten kiireesti pois. Asiahan oli tosiaan niin, etteivät äiti ja isä varmaan tienneet mitään toistensa nykyisestä elämästä. Kumpikin kielsi Dracoa aina tarmokkaasti sekä kertomasta toiselle mitään että kertomasta itselleen mitään toisesta.  
  
”Minä tulin tänne jouluksi”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Minäkin tulin tänne jouluksi”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Minä tulin tänne ensin.”  
  
”Me tulimme tänne samaan aikaan”, isä sanoi ja tuijotti Dracoa. ”Narcissan pitää lähteä.”  
  
”Luciuksen pitää lähteä”, äiti sanoi ja tuijotti Dracoa.  
  
”Pyhä Kauhuvius”, Draco sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. Hän ei näköjään vieläkään osannut kiroilla kunnolla vanhempiensa edessä. Sitten hän suoristi selkänsä ja sanoi itselleen, että viis siitä ettei hän pystynyt kiroilemaan, hän pystyisi kyllä kertomaan vanhemmilleen, etteivät nämä voineet vain ilmestyä hänen luokseen jouluksi kysymättä etukäteen. Hän oli jo neljäkymmentävuotias ja siis lähestulkoon aikuinen. Äidin ja isän piti ruveta kohtelemaan häntä aikuisena, ja lisäksi isä olisi voinut lakata lähettelemästä hänelle niitä ihania keksejä, joissa luki _KIINNOSTAAKO SINUAKIN PIMEÄ TAIKUUS?_  
  
”En kyllä tiedä, mihin te mahdutte nukkumaan”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minä voin nukkua sinun makuuhuoneessasi”, äiti sanoi. ”Ja Luciushan ei jää tänne.”  
  
”Minä voin nukkua Scorpiuksen huoneessa”, isä sanoi. ”Ja Narcissahan ei jää tänne.”  
  
”Albus ja Scorpius nukkuvat Scorpiuksen huoneessa”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Isä vetäisi terävästi. ”Yhdessäkö? Scorpiushan on _yksitoistavuotias._ ”  
  
”Scorpius on kuusitoista”, Draco sanoi. Hänen teki mieli sanoa myös jotain siitä, millä logiikalla yksitoistavuotiaat eivät voineet nukkua samassa huoneessa, mutta hän ei nyt mitenkään jaksanut. ”Ja äiti, sinä et voi nukkua minun huoneessani, koska Harry on jo siellä.”  
  
Äiti näytti yllättävän järkyttyneeltä ottaen huomioon, että Harryn nukkumapaikka oli jo käsitelty hetki sitten.  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt ostaa isompi asunto”, isä sanoi synkällä äänellä. ”Kyllä aikuisen velhon asunnossa pitää olla ainakin kolmetoista huonetta, kellari ja tyrmä.”  
  
”Jos minulla olisi tyrmä, niin te voisitte tosiaan nukkua siellä”, Draco sanoi. Sitten Harry onneksi ilmestyi hänen makuuhuoneensa ovelle housut jalassa. ”Me voimme ratkaista tämän nukkumisasian illalla”, hän sanoi äidille ja isälle. Siihen mennessä hän olisi saanut sanottua äidille ja isälle, että näiden piti mennä omiin koteihinsa. ”Minulla ja Harrylla on nimittäin kiire.”  
  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Meillä on tärkeä työasia, joka pitää tarkistaa saman tien”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Aatonaattona?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. ”Meidän pitää mennä heti ministeriöön.”  
  
”Eihän siellä ole tänään ketään”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Nimenomaan siksi”, Draco sanoi. ”Tämä on hyvin tärkeää. Lähdetään heti. Äiti ja isä, tehän voitte vahtia Scorpiusta ja Albusta. Mutta älkää vain tehkö mitään. Antakaa heidän vain olla rauhassa. Ja keittäkää vaikka teetä.”  
  
Äiti näytti vähän pakokauhuiselta. Isän kasvoja Draco ei nähnyt, koska violetti savu oli taas yltynyt. Isän taipumus dramatiikkaan oli valitettavasti vain pahentunut avioeron jälkeen. Ehkä oli ihan hyvä, että yleensä vain mehiläiset olivat paikalla todistamassa sitä, ellei isällä sitten ollut salaista sosiaalista elämää, josta tämä ei ollut kertonut Dracolle. Ei Draco kyllä halunnut tietääkään. Hänellä oli vähän huonoja muistoja siitä salaisesta sosiaalisesta elämästä, jota isällä oli ollut yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla. Nyt isä oli sentään tiettävästi pysynyt erossa politiikasta, mitä nyt välillä kirjoitteli aggressiivisia vastineita _Liberaalien Loitsijoiden_ mielipideosastolle. Ja violetinkirjavat savuloitsut vaatteissa näyttivät kieltämättä ihan hyvältä maratonjuoksujen maalilinjalla.  
  
”Me tulemme ihan kohta takaisin”, Draco sanoi ja ojensi Harrylle takin. Harry ei laittanut sitä päälleen mutta laittoi kuitenkin kengät, kun Draco työnsi ne tämän suuntaan. ”Tai tulemme takaisin ainakin ennen pitkää”, Draco sanoi vielä. ”Jossain vaiheessa. Luultavasti ennen joulua.” Sitten hän otti oman takkinsa ja kenkänsä, työnsi Harryn ulos ovesta ja lukitsi oven perässään.  
  
Käytävässä oli hiljaista ja rauhallista, ja Harry laittoi takin päälle hänen vieressään ja katsoi häntä vähän oudosti.  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi. ”Anteeksi.” Sitten hän tarttui Harryn käsivarteen ja raahasi Harryn pois oven luota, jotta Harry ei vain keksisi mennä takaisin sisälle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**11\. luku: Nekkuja ja lautasia  
**  
  
”Et kai sinä oikeasti halua mennä ministeriöön?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”En tietenkään”, Draco sanoi. Kyllä hän tavallaan halusi. Ministeriössä kaikki oli järjestyksessä, tai jos ei ollutkaan, niin kyse oli vain 1700-lukujen lakien jäljennöksistä, joiden taiat olivat ajan kuluessa kasvattaneet persoonallisuuden. Ministeriössä kaikelle oli paikkansa, tai ainakin pienelle osalle, ja loput tungettiin kellariin. Valitettavasti hän ei voinut tunkea vanhempiaan kellariin, koska hänellä ei ollut sellaista, ja häkkivarastokin oli jo täynnä.  
  
”Sinun vanhempasi eivät taida tulla toimeen”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”He erosivat neljätoista vuotta sitten, eivätkä ole puhuneet sen jälkeen”, Draco sanoi. ”Entä sinun vanhempasi?”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Ai niin”, hän sanoi. Helvetti sentään. ”Anteeksi. Kyllähän minä tiedän, että he… Otan osaa.”  
  
Harry puraisi alahuultaan. ”Siitähän on tosiaan jo reilut neljäkymmentä vuotta.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja nielaisi. Hänestä näytti siltä, että Harry hymyili hänelle, mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma, eikä tiennyt miten olisi selvittänyt asian.  
  
”Onko sinulla joulukuusi?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Mitä?” Draco kysyi ja mietti vielä Harryn kuolleita vanhempia. Hänellä oli ikävä tunne, että ehkä hän oli koettanut teini-ikäisenä kiusata Harrya myös siitä, että tämän vanhemmat olivat kuolleet. Hän oli kyllä ollut aivan hirveä. ”Totta kai minulla on joulukuusi. Kuule –”  
  
”Leijuuko se?”  
  
”Ei yleensä. Minä mietin –”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi ja käveli leijuvia joulukuusia myyvän kojun ohi. ”Minulla on ollut vähän huonoa onnea sellaisten kanssa. Ne ovat leijuneet minun perässäni ympäri asuntoa. Siitä on jäänyt traumoja.”  
  
”Se minun kuuseni talttuu kyllä helposti”, Draco sanoi. Yhtenä jouluna Scorpius oli ollut äitinsä kanssa tutustumassa Pohjois-Mongolian velhojen joulunviettoon, ja Draco oli tylsyyksissään opettanut kuusen laulamaan surullista joululaulua [i] _Sauvaton Joulu[/i]_ , mutta sitä hän ei kertoisi Harrylle. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja mietti, miten ottaisi puheeksi sen, että hänen kaiketi pitäisi pyytää anteeksi kaikkea mitä hän oli tehnyt yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla, mutta sitten Harry jo tarttuikin häntä käsivarresta ja nykäisi hänet leijuvien joulukuusien välistä kohti seuraavaa kojua.  
  
”Mennään tänne”, Harry sanoi, kun he olivat jo menossa. Sitten Harry valitettavasti päästi irti hänen käsivarrestaan. Kojun nimi oli [i] _Nekkuja ja Jekkuja[/i]_. ”Oletko maistanut tällaista?” Harry kysyi, otti yhden nekun – tai ainakin Draco toivoi ettei se ollut jekku – ja työnsi sen hänen käteensä.  
  
”Yksi näyte on ilmainen”, tiskin takana istuva nainen sanoi samalla kun neuloi kaulaliinaa, jonka toinen pää järjesteli ylähyllyllä olevia jekkuja.  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi, mutta se kuulosti vähän epäselvältä, koska hänellä oli jo nekku suussa. Se maistui melkein yhtä hyvältä kuin isän pimeän taikuuden keksit. Harry otti yhden itselleen ja sitten he imeskelivät nekkujaan hetken. Jouluvalot heijastuivat Harryn silmälaseista ja eräs joulukuusi leijui Harrya kohti, eikä Draco voinut olla miettimättä, että tämä kaikki oli melko idyllistä. Hän ei erityisemmin pitänyt joulusta eikä perinteisistä jouluisista asioista kuten joulupuurosta, joulusuklaasta ja joulukirouksista, ja hän oli aina ajatellut, että joulumieli oli yhtä todellinen asia kuin se, että jästit olivat muka käyneet kuussa. Mutta juuri nyt hänellä ei ollut kiire minnekään eikä varsinkaan takaisin kotiin.  
  
Harry vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili, ja hän hymyili takaisin. Harryn villapaita pilkotti tyylikkäästi takin kauluksen alta ja hiuksissa oli lumisateeksi taiottua paperimassaa. Jos he eivät olisi tunteneet toisiaan ja Draco olisi törmännyt Harryyn jossain ihan neutraalissa paikassa, esimerkiksi [i] _Magic: The Dating[/i]_ -sovelluksessa jota hän käytti kun kaipasi irtoseksiä, hän olisi kyllä halunnut Harryn kanssa jotain. Luultavasti irtoseksiä. Mutta Harry ei ilmeisesti ollut [i] _Magic: The Dating[/i]_ -sovelluksessa, eikä Draco oikeastaan edes tiennyt, pitikö Harry miehistä sillä tavalla. Mitään muuta oli kyllä vaikea kuvitella, kun seisoi tällä tavalla ihan Harryn vieressä ja joululaulut soivat kaikkialla samaan aikaan ja päällekkäin ja taivaalta satoi loihdittua lunta ja Harry oli niin lähellä häntä, että jos hän nojaisi nyt Harrya kohti, heidän käsivartensa varmaan hipaisivat toisiaan. Hän mietti, mahtoiko Harry käydä salilla.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi jonnekin hänen ohitseen. ”Joulusukkia.”  
  
Hän seurasi Harrya joulusukkien luokse ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen ostaa Harrylle joululahjaksi joulusukka. Niissä oli kulkusiakin, mutta toisaalta ne kyllä näyttivät vähän aggressiivisilta. Ehkä nekään eivät pitäneet joulusta. Yksi sukista läpsäytti Harrya poskelle niin että kulkuset kilahtivat, ja Draco katsoi toiseen suuntaan ja mietti, että joulun jälkeen hän kyllä lataisi [i] _Magic: The Dating[/i]_ -sovelluksen taas. Irtoseksi. Sitä hän kaipasi, ja siinä hän oli myös kohtuullisen hyvä. Hän tiesi jo etukäteen, ettei kykenisi kuin korkeintaan kahden kuukauden parisuhteeseen, ja siksi olikin kätevintä häipyä jo ensimmäisenä aamuna tai mieluiten vähän ennen. Yhteen aikaan hänellä oli ollut tapana häipyä jo kesken seksin. Hän oli kertonut siitä terapeutilleen, ja terapeutti oli kysynyt, ajatteliko hän, että hänen sitoutumiskammonsa oli kenties kärjistymässä. Hän oli nauranut. Ei hänellä mitään sitoutumiskammoa ollut.  
  
”Minulla on tosiaan jo riittävästi sukkia”, Harry sanoi ja suoristi silmälasinsa. ”Pitäisikö mennä takaisin kotiin?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Draco sanoi. Harryn tukka oli hiukan pörrössä ja poskessa oli punainen läikkä. Ehkä pitäisi sittenkin ostaa Harrylle joulusukka.  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
Draco pudisteli päätään. ”Minun vanhempani ovat siellä.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä hetken. Hän tuijotti takaisin, vaikka varmaan kyse ei ollut tuijotuskilpailusta. Terapeutti oli joskus kysynyt häneltä, pitikö hän itseään kilpailuhenkisenä, ja hän oli sanonut, että ei suinkaan. Hän ei pitänyt kilpailemisesta, hän vain halusi aina voittaa. Mutta nyt myöhemmällä iällä se taipumus oli tainnut hiukan lieventyä. Hän kuitenkin tuijotti Harrya, kunnes Harry käänsi katseensa muualle, nimittäin [i] _Lentävät Lautaset[/i]_ -ravintolaan, joka oli puolivillejä joulukepposia myyvän kojun takana. Draco oli kerran käynyt siinä ravintolassa, mutta lautaset olivat lentäneet karkuun ja hänelle oli jäänyt nälkä.  
  
”Minulla on oikeastaan vähän nälkä”, Harry sanoi. ”Mennäänkö syömään?”  
  
He menivät syömään. Lautaset olivat vähän kesyyntyneet ja pysyivät paikallaan suurimman osan ajasta, paitsi kerran Dracon lautanen lensi kattokruunun päälle ja hänen piti pyytää tarjoilija hakemaan se sieltä. Muut asiakkaat katsoivat häntä myötätuntoisina ja ymmärtäväisinä ja Harry hymyili samalla kun piteli omasta lautasestaan kiinni. Tarjoilija teki hänen lautaseensa tainnutusloitsun, mikä tuntui tarpeettomalta väkivallalta, mutta hän kyllä arvosti sitä kovasti. Hän meni tainnutetun lautasensa kanssa takaisin pöytään ja koetti olla miettimättä, että tämähän oli vähän kuin hän olisi ollut treffeillä Harry Potterin kanssa. Hän ei tosin yleensä käynyt treffeillä vaan sopi tapaamisen jonnekin klubille myöhään illalla. Sillä tavalla pystyi joko valittamaan migreeniä viiden minuutin päästä tai esittämään, ettei ollut saanut migreeniä vaan oli onnellisesti humalassa ja halusi suudella.  
  
”Pitäisikö ottaa jälkiruokaa?” Harry kysyi, kun he olivat saaneet syötyä ja Dracon lautanen oli herännyt, karannut ulos ikkunasta ja jäänyt joulupähkinävankkureitten alle. ”Suklaavaahtoyllätys kuulostaa hyvältä.”  
  
”Niin kyllä kuulostaa”, Draco sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. Hänestä tuntui, että tämä oli kilpailu, hän ei vain tiennyt että millainen. ”Kinuskipikaleivos kuulostaa kyllä paremmalta.”  
  
”Ei minulla toki enää ole nälkä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ei minullakaan”, Draco sanoi kiireesti.  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja näytti vähän pettyneeltä. Harry varmaan tiesi, että oli häviämässä. ”Jos sinä haluat mieluummin mennä nyt kotiin –”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä ajattelin ottaa sekä kinuskipikayllätyksen että suklaaleivosvaahdon.”  
  
Lopulta hän tosiaan otti molemmat. Kinuskipikaleivos osoittautui niin nopeaksi ettei hän ehtinyt syödä sitä lainkaan, ja niinpä hän tilasi vielä suklaavaahtoyllätyksen, vaikka se ei ollutkaan enää yllätys, koska Harry oli jo melkein syönyt omansa. Harryn suupielessä oli edelleen vähän suklaata ja Dracon taskussa puhelin alkoi täristä siihen malliin, että isä ilmeisesti yritti ottaa yhteyttä. Hän laittoi puhelimen kiinni vaivihkaa ja huikkasi lautasia metsästävälle tarjoilijalle, että hän ottaisi vielä kahvin. Sitten hän tilasi varmuuden vuoksi kahvin Harryllekin.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi, kun he olivat saaneet kahvinsa melkein juotua ja Draco alkoi huolestua, että kohta hänen pitäisi palata kotiin ja kohdata vanhempansa.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Harryn kahvia. ”Ei se maksanut kuin pari sirppiä.”  
  
”Tarkoitin oikeastaan sitä toista juttua”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle. ”Sitä että annoit minun tulla luoksesi jouluksi.”  
  
”Ai niin, sitä”, Draco sanoi ja koetti kuulostaa siltä kuin ei olisi hirveästi halunnut tietää, miksi Harry oli hänen luonaan eikä missä tahansa muualla. ”Miksi sinä siis oikeastaan olet minun luonani etkä missä tahansa muualla?”  
  
”Sinulla on hyvä sänky”, Harry sanoi ja yskähti sitten. ”Tai siis, ei se tietenkään siitä johtunut. Kyllä minä olisin voinut nukkua sohvallakin. Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut laittaa minua makuuhuoneeseen.”  
  
”Ei sohvalle mahdu kahta”, Draco sanoi. ”Minun ei varmaan pitäisi mainita tätä, mutta Scorpius sanoi jotain sellaista, että sinulla on mennyt huonosti jo jonkin aikaa.”  
  
”Hmm”, Harry sanoi ja joi kahviaan.  
  
”Tai oikeastaan Scorpius sanoi, että sinulla on mennyt huonosti kahdeksankymmentäluvulta asti.”  
  
”Se oli tosiaan aika raskas vuosikymmen”, Harry sanoi. ”Mutta seuraava oli vielä raskaampi.”  
  
”Minä vain mietin”, Draco sanoi ja siirteli omaa kahvikuppiaan edestakaisin pöydällä, ”että toivottavasti sinulle ei ole sattunut mitään uutta ikävää.”  
  
Harry ei sanonut mitään.  
  
”Avioeron jälkeen. Siitähän on kuitenkin jo monta vuotta.”  
  
”Kolme vuotta ja neljä kuukautta”, Harry sanoi, ”ja viikko. Suurin piirtein. Se oli lauantaiaamuna.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Draco sanoi. Hänkin toki muisti, minä vuonna oli eronnut, ja että silloin oli paistanut aurinko.  
  
”Tai olihan sitä mietitty jo pitkään”, Harry sanoi, ”tai Ginny oli miettinyt, mutta minä olin tavallaan kuvitellut, että hän vitsailee. Sitten kävi ilmi että ei hän vitsaillutkaan. Olin ajatellut, että sekin oli huumoria, että hän oli ostanut toisen asunnon ja jakanut meidän omaisuutemme. Hänellä oli aina vähän synkkä huumorintaju.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi ja hörppäsi kahviaan. Ei hän varsinaisesti ollut aikonut ruveta keskustelemaan Harryn erosta, mutta kun siinä nyt näköjään oli käynyt niin, hän ei missään nimessä halunnut keskeyttää Harrya. Ei sillä että hän olisi ollut utelias, mutta hän halusi ehdottomasti tietää kaikki mahdolliset yksityiskohdat ja erityisesti sen, oliko Harry homo. Ehkä Harrylle oli käynyt niin kuin hänellekin, että mitä pidemmälle tämä oli elänyt juuri sellaista elämää kuin oli luullut haluavansa elää, sen vieraammaksi se oli käynyt. Ja sitten loppujen lopuksi oli ollut pakko todeta, että oli väsynyt puolisoonsa ja erityisesti itseensä ja piilotteli [i] _Miehiä ja Moottoreita[/i]_ -lehden irtonumeroita sukkalaatikoihin ja tilasi [i] _Ajanvietettä Aikuisille Velhoille [/i]_ -verkkokaupasta surisevia asioita joita ei voinut näyttää vaimolleen.  
  
”Mutta erosta on tosiaan jo jonkin aikaa”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi lautasta, joka suhahti heidän ohitseen. ”Pitäisikö jutella jostain iloisemmasta?”  
  
”Mieluummin ei”, Draco sanoi. ”Mitä sinä olet sitten tehnyt viime jouluina, kun et ole yrittänyt tulla minun luokseni?”  
  
”Ensimmäisenä jouluna minä menin Kotikoloon”, Harry sanoi, ”niin kuin ennenkin. Ja lapsethan olivat siellä joka tapauksessa. Mutta se oli samaan aikaan melkein tavallista ja yllättävän hirveää. Silloin se eroprosessi oli vasta alussa, ja me teeskentelimme yhä, että aiomme olla ystäviä. Sitten toisena jouluna minä en missään nimessä halunnut kuulla Ginnystä mitään, ja olin luvannut että lapset voisivat olla hänen kanssaan jouluna, vaikka sekin keskustelu oli kyllä käyty Hermionen kautta. Sitten minä menin Kanarian saarille. Siellä mikään ei muistuttanut Ginnystä. Se olikin ihan mukavaa, kunnes sitten sattui niin että minä…”  
  
”Niin?” Draco kysyi, kun Harry oli istunut hetken hiljaa ja muuttunut punaisemmaksi.  
  
”Menin kihloihin”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco veti syvään henkeä. ”Menit kihloihin?”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti hyvin onnettomalta. ”Me toki erosimme heti seuraavana aamuna. Mutta hän oli niin mukava. Ja hänellä oli punaiset hiukset ja kolme lasta niin kuin minullakin ja vakava urheiluharrastus, ja hän muistutti minua Ginnystä, ja minä taisin miettiä jotain sellaista kuin että tämähän on ihan kuin ennenkin, paitsi että tällä kertaa se onnistuisi. Mutta ei se tosiaan onnistunut. Me heräsimme aamulla ja Minny häipyi ja lähetti minulle sormuksen takaisin postissa.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Draco sanoi. Kuulosti siltä, että Harrylla ei ollut sitoutumiskammoa vaan joku päinvastainen ongelma.  
  
”Viime jouluna minä olin yksin kotona”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi ikkunaa. Dracokin vilkaisi. ”Minun asuntoni näkyykin tästä. Se on tuo, jonka parvekkeella on kuntopyörä. Tilasin sen netistä, mutta se olikin itse itseään polkeva malli, niin että ei siitä ole ollut kuntoilumielessä paljoa hyötyä.”  
  
Draco katseli kuntopyörää, joka tosiaan näytti olevan kovasti matkalla jonnekin. Samalla hän yritti painaa mieleensä, mikä oli Harryn parveke, siltä varalta että kuntoilupyörä vaikka joskus pääsisi eteenpäin eikä olisi enää tunnusmerkkinä. Ei siis sillä, että hän olisi aikonut vierailla Harryn parvekkeella myöhemmin, mutta eihän sitä ikinä tiennyt.  
  
”Se joulu meni kyllä ihan hyvin”, Harry sanoi. ”En mennyt kertaakaan kihloihin. Mutta oli vähän yksinäistä, kunnes sitten tapaninpäivänä lapset tulivat minun luokseni.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Draco sanoi. Hän oli useimpina vuosina viettänyt joulun Scorpiuksen kanssa, koska Astorian työ oli sellaista, ettei perinteinen joulunvietto onnistunut. Yhtenä jouluna heti eron jälkeen Scorpius oli tosin ollut Astorian ja tämän vanhempien luona Ranskassa, ja silloin Draco oli mennyt isänsä luokse ja tajunnut, että oli allerginen mehiläisille ja luultavasti myös isälleen. Ja sitten oli tietenkin ollut se joulu muutama vuosi sitten, kun Scorpius oli ollut Mongoliassa ja hän oli kouluttanut yksin joulukuusta ja sitten lähtenyt vielä illalla klubille, ja aamulla hän oli herännyt siihen, että joku mies oli tehnyt aamupalaa hänen keittiössään ja laulanut joulukuusen kanssa mutta epävireisesti. Se oli ollut kamalaa.  
  
”Niin että tänä vuonna”, Harry sanoi, ”kun Albus sanoi että oli tulossa Scorpiuksen kanssa sinun luoksesi, minä ajattelin että ehkä minä… että sehän on melkein sama asia, tuleeko sinun luoksesi pelkästään Albus vai me molemmat.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Ei se ollut lainkaan sama asia.  
  
”Ja Lily ja James haluavat ehdottomasti olla Kotikolossa”, Harry sanoi. ”Vuosi sitten minä yritin lahjoa heitä olemaan minun kanssani vapaaehtoisesti, mutta se ei onnistunut ollenkaan.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Hän tiesi oikein hyvin, ettei lahjominen aina onnistunut.  
  
”Sitten minä sanoin Albukselle, että ehkä hän voisi kysyä Scorpiukselta, voisiko Scorpius kysyä sinulta, että voisinko myös minä tulla sinun luoksesi jouluna”, Harry sanoi ja näytti hiukan kiusaantuneelta.  
  
”Aivan”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Ja ajattelin, että sinä varmasti kieltäydyt.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. Hän oli muistaakseen yrittänyt kieltäytyä, mutta Tylypahkassa oli sattunut joku onnettomuus ja puhelu oli katkennut, ja sitten hän oli ollut hermona sekä siitä onnettomuudesta että ajatuksesta, että Harry Potter tulisi hänen luokseen jouluksi.  
  
Mutta nyt hän ei ollut lainkaan hermostunut, mitä nyt hiukan pelotti ajatella sitä, että äiti ja isä olivat hänen kotonaan keskenään. Hänellä oli tosin hyvä asuntovakuutus. Jos äiti ja isä tuhoaisivat hänen kotinsa, hän vain ostaisi uuden. Tavara oli kuitenkin vain tavaraa silloinkin, kun sillä oli persoonallisuus ja tutkijoiden näkemyksistä riippuen ehkä myös sielu. Hän ei toki löytäisi enää sohvaa, joka oli niin täydellisellä tavalla neutraalinharmaa, mutta hän saattaisi löytää sohvan, joka ei yrittäisi pistellä häntä.  
  
”Koska mehän emme ole kavereita tai mitään sellaista”, Harry sanoi hitaasti. ”Emme ole puhuneet toisillemme kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen.”  
  
”Totta”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi jälkiruokamenua. ”Pitäisikö ottaa vielä vadelmavälähdys?”  
  
”Emmekä me pidä toisistamme”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Emme niin”, Draco sanoi, huokaisi, laski jälkiruokamenun takaisin pöydälle ja huitaisi vahingossa lautasta, joka yritti lentää puoliksi syödyn velmuvyöriäispaistin kanssa takaisin keittiöön. Hän itse ei pitänyt velmuvyöriäisistä paistettuna. Niistä tuli niin sitkeitä ja lisäksi niiden silmät tuijottivat ikävästi tyhjyyteen. ”Ei minua haittaa, että sinä olet minun luonani jouluna”, Draco sanoi Harrylle, koska Harry näytti niin huolestuneelta. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut, että Harry kuvittelisi jotain sellaista kuin ettei tämä olisi ollut tervetullut hänen sänkyynsä. Tai siis kotiinsa. ”Se on ollut tähän mennessä ihan siedettävää.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Todellakin”, Draco sanoi. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että ehkä nyt olisi hyvä hetki pyytää anteeksi sitä, että hän oli kiusannut Harrya teini-ikäisenä niin paljon kuin oli suinkin ehtinyt. Hän avasi suunsa, ja silloin hänen kännykkänsä alkoi täristä tavalla, jonka hän tunsi oikein hyvin. ”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi Harrylle ja veti kännykkänsä esiin. Se oli avannut itsensä uudestaan ja pomppi nyt hänen kädessään. ”Taitaa olla räyhääjäsovellus”, hän sanoi, ja silloin kännykkä rupesi huutamaan.  
  
_”[i]DRACO MALFOY[/i]_ ”, kännykkä huusi äidin hiukan pakokauhuisella äänellä, ”[i] _MINÄ EN KESTÄ SINUN ISÄÄSI ENÄÄ HETKEÄKÄÄN. JOS SINÄ ET TULE HETI TÄNNE JA TEE HÄNELLE JOTAIN NIIN MINÄ JÄTÄN SINUN PERINTÖKAAPPISI SINUN PIKKUSERKULLESI EMILILLE SITTEN KUN MINÄ KUOLEN.”[/i]  
  
_Draco hieroi ohimoitaan. Hän ei tosiaan ollut vielä saanut sanottua äidille, ettei missään tapauksessa halunnut sitä perintökaappia, vaikka se olikin kulkenut suvussa pitempään kuin Janssoninkidutuslaatikon salainen resepti. Hän oli saanut tarpeekseen kaapeista ja lisäksi se nimenomainen kaappi oli läpimätä sekä materiaaliltaan että luonteeltaan.  
  
”Meidän taitaa olla parasta mennä kotiin”, hän sanoi Harrylle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**12\. luku: Ritareita ja kuninkaita**  
  
  
Kun Draco palasi Harryn kanssa kotiin, hänen äitinsä oli lukittautunut makuuhuoneeseen ja keittiö oli täynnä violettia savua. Draco teki savunhälvennysloitsun ja löysi valitettavasti isänsä keittiöstä. Hän keitti isälle teetä ja kuunteli sitten, kun isä valitti ensin äidistä, sitten hänestä ja sitten siitä, ettei teessä ollut tarpeeksi hunajaa. Hän laittoi sinne lisää hunajaa ja isä sanoi, ettei hunaja maistunut lainkaan. Ilmeisesti isän toleranssi hunajalle oli kasvanut melkoiseksi. Hän antoi isälle koko hunajapurkin ja isä sanoi ettei siinä ollut tarpeeksi, ja sitten hän jätti isän keittiöön ja meni katsomaan, pystyisikö murtautumaan makuuhuoneeseen. Harry istui sohvalla ja katsoi televisiota joka oli kiinni, ja Scorpiuksen huoneessa oli huolestuttavan hiljaista.  
  
”Voinko minä auttaa jotenkin?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”En usko”, Draco sanoi. ”Kukaan ei voi auttaa minua.”  
  
Sitten hän murtautui makuuhuoneeseensa. Kävi ilmi, ettei ovi ollutkaan enää lukossa. Hän teki nopean murtautumisenkumousloitsun ja ovi palautui lähes entiselleen. Ei hän toisaalta olisi lukkoa tarvinnutkaan, eihän hänen makuuhuoneessaan yleensä ollut kuin hän itse, Harry Potter, tai joku satunnainen mies klubilta.  
  
”Kuule, Draco”, äiti sanoi ja kääntyi häntä kohti. Äiti istui hänen kirjoituspöytänsä ääressä ja näytti käyttävän hänen läppäriään. Hän todellakin toivoi, ettei ollut jättänyt kirjanmerkkejä auki. Äiti ei tiennyt, mitä fanifiktio oli, ja hyvä niin.  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi ja istuutui sängyn reunalle. Sitten hän hyppäsi ylös kun muisti, että Harry oli nukkunut siinä viime yönä. Sitten hän istuutui uudestaan ja silitti peittoa. Se ei ollut enää lämmin.  
  
”Minun pitää kysyä sinulta jotain”, äiti sanoi ja tuijotti häntä niin vakavalla katseella, että hetken hän pelkäsi, että äiti oli sittenkin saanut tietää fanifiktiosta. ”Oletko sinä yksinäinen?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään, otti tyynyn sängyltä ja rutisti sen syliinsä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä kutsuit…” Äiti vilkaisi ovelle ja hiljensi sitten ääntään. ”Sinä kutsuit _Harry Potterin_ tänne.”  
  
”En minä kutsunut Harrya. Hän vain tuli.”  
  
”Hän vain tuli?”  
  
”Niin. Hänen poikansa seurustelee minun… Enkö minä kertonut tämän jo?”  
  
”Ja sinä vain annoit hänen tulla tänne? Sinun luoksesi? Jouluna?”  
  
Draco puristi tyynyä. Niin hän oli tosiaan tehnyt.  
  
”Kuule”, äiti sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs häntä, ”minun yhdellä ystävättärelläni on poika, joka on kutakuinkin sinun ikäisesi. Tumma ja komea ja silmälasipäinen. Hän saattaisi olla sinun tyyppiäsi. Hänellä on traaginen menneisyyskin mutta hän on lisäksi huomattavan rikas. Minä järjestän teille treffit, niin sitten sinun ei tarvitse ottaa Harry Potteria sänkyysi.”  
  
Draco aikoi sanoa, ettei hän ollut ottanut Harry Potteria sänkyynsä, mutta juuri niinhän hän oli tehnyt. Sitten hän aikoi sanoa, ettei äidin tarvinnut järjestää hänelle treffejä. Ei hän ollut kiinnostunut äidin ystävättärien pojista, vaikka nämä olisivatkin olleet tummia, komeita ja… _Hetkinen_. ”Hän on siis komea?”  
  
”Hyvin komea”, äiti sanoi, ”ja rikas.”  
  
Draco nielaisi. Mies kuulosti kyllä hyvältä, mutta toisaalta sellainen tyyppi saattaisi haluta sitoutua ennen pitkää. ”Ei sinun tarvitse järjestellä minun rakkauselämääni. Minä hoidan sen kyllä itse.”  
  
Äiti näytti hiukan epäilevältä. Draco suoristi selkänsä ja valmistautui sanomaan, että ehkä olisi hyvä, että äiti lähtisi nyt kotiinsa tai Ranskaan tai vaikka hotelliin. Hänellä oli täällä jo kaksi teini-ikäistä lasta ja lisäksi Harry Potter. Hän antaisi isän juoda teensä loppuun ja syödä kaiken hunajan ja sitten hän lähettäisi isänkin kotiin. Hän ja Harry viettäisivät joulun romanttisesti kahdestaan, tai siis lastensa kanssa, ja eivät siis romanttisesti, mutta he kuitenkin viettäisivät joulun. Niin siinä kävisi. Hän ehdottaisi tätä äidille nyt ihan heti.  
  
Kuuden tunnin päästä hän oli tavattoman väsynyt. Hänen päätään ei särkenyt mutta se johtui vain siitä, että hän oli tehnyt kolme turrutusloitsua. Viimeinen oli osunut häntä vahingossa käteen, ja nyt hänen vasen kätensä roikkui hyödyttämänä nojatuolin käsinojalla, mutta ei se mitään, hänellä oli toinenkin käsi ja sitä paitsi muita huolia. Äiti ja isä istuivat sohvan vastakkaisissa päissä ja Harry istui heidän välissään ja näytti melkein yhtä onnettomalta kuin yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla. Isä ei suostunut kääntämään savuloitsua pienemmälle, ja savua oli niin paljon, että kaikki ikkunat piti pitää auki ja siksi Dracon varpaat olivat nyt jäässä. Lisäksi lapset olivat laittaneet todellisuusloitsua kovemmalle ja olivat nyt ilmeisesti eksyksissä jossain päin keskiaikaista Skyrimistä. Ainoa asia mikä lohdutti oli se, että televisio oli luvannut näyttää uusintana _Sormuksen ritarit._ Yksi asia vain pitäisi sopia ennen kuin he kaikki voisivat unohtaa murheensa ja keskittyä Keski-Maan murheisiin, jotka olivatkin paljon suurempia.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan miettiä, missä kukakin nukkuu”, Draco sanoi. Nyt hänellä olisi vielä tilaisuus käskeä äiti ja isä hotelliin. ”Äidin on varmaan parasta nukkua makuuhuoneessa”, hän sanoi ja oli hiukan pettynyt itseensä, mutta ei kuitenkaan kovin pettynyt, koska kyllä hän oli tiennyt että tässä kävisi näin. Hän oli kerran yrittänyt kertoa äidille, että oli itse asiassa allerginen paukkupähkinöille eikä siksi voinut maistaa äidin naispalvelijan tekemää paukkupähkinäpiirasta. Hän oli kyllä saanut sen kerrottua, mutta vasta sitten, kun hänet oli elvytetty Pyhässä Mungossa. ”Isä, sinä voit nukkua Scorpiuksen huoneessa”, hän sanoi isälle, ”jos saamme Scorpiuksen ja Albuksen pois Skyrimistä. Tai jos emme saa, he voivat nukkua siellä. Onhan siellä majataloja. Mutta jos saamme heidät takaisin, heidän on parasta nukkua olohuoneessa. Ja Harry –”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Harrya. Harry tuijotti häntä huolestuneen näköisenä vähän niin kuin olisi epäillyt, että hän ehdottaisi jotain sellaista kuin että Harry voisi mennä omaan kotiinsa.  
  
”Harry, sinun täytyy nukkua saunassa”, hän sanoi. ”Olen hyvin pahoillani. Mutta äiti on allerginen mäntypaneeleille. En voi mitenkään laittaa häntä saunaan.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Harry sanoi. ”Kyllä minä voin nukkua saunassa.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Draco sanoisi. Hän itse menisi hotelliin. Niin olisi parasta. Hän menisi hotelliin jonnekin kauas, vaikka Argentiinaan. Hän nielaisi ja katsoi Harrya, joka tuijotti häntä edelleen. ”Minäkin nukun saunassa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Se on tosiaan tässä tilanteessa ainoa vaihtoehto”, Draco sanoi ja yritti sitten saada _Sormuksen ritarit_ pyörimään, mutta televisio olikin muuttanut mielensä. Se näytti heille _Kuninkaan paluun_. Isä ja äiti olivat äärimmäisen hämmentyneitä juonesta mutta pysyivät sentään hiljaa, Scorpiuksen huoneesta alkoi kuulua susien ulvontaa ja hetken päästä pojat hiippailivat keittiöön rähjäisen näköisinä mutta elossa. Kesken Gondorin taistelun Draco nukahti.

  
  
**  
**  
  
  
13\. luku: Marmeladia ja akrobatiaa**

  
Draco heräsi siihen, että kaikki sininen savu oli kadonnut, ikkunat olivat kiinni, hänen varpaansa olivat taas lämpimät eikä hänen vasen kätensä enää ollut tunnoton. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi sitten, että äiti ja isä olivat kadonneet. Taisi olla hyvin myöhä, ehkä jo aamuyö.  
  
”He menivät nukkumaan”, sanoi Harry, joka istui sohvalla ja näytti aivan pirteältä.  
  
”He menivät nukkumaan?”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi. ”Sinun vanhempasi. Ehkä puoli tuntia sitten. Elokuva loppui, televisio nukahti ja minä yritin jutella heille, ja sitten he vain katsoivat toisiaan ja häipyivät.”  
  
”Riitelivätkö he?”  
  
”Eivät lainkaan”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Tai he taisivat yrittää kirota toisensa, mutta se tapahtui niin nopeasti, etten ole varma. Sitten sinun äitisi lukittautui minun… tai siis sinun makuuhuoneeseesi, ja sinun isäsi meni poikien huoneeseen.”  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. Niin monta asiaa oli tapahtunut sillä aikaa, kun hän oli nukkunut. ”Missä pojat ovat?”  
  
Harry vilkaisi keittiöön. Dracokin vilkaisi sinne. Pojat istuivat näköjään keittiön pöydän ääressä ja söivät marmeladia. Oli kyllä helpottavaa, ettei isä ollut saanut poikia panttivangeiksi.  
  
”Mitä kello on?” Draco kysyi. Scorpiuksella ei ollut yleensä taipumusta valvoa hirveän myöhään, mutta kuka tahansa saattoi mennä sekaisin jouluna.  
  
”Puoli kaksitoista”, Harry sanoi ja näytti siltä että aikoi sanoa jotain muutakin, mutta silloin Scorpius jätti marmeladin ja Albuksen keittiöön ja tuli seisomaan olohuoneen ovelle. Draco suoristi selkänsä. Scorpiuksella oli silmissään vähän samanlainen katse kuin usein vauvana, eikä Draco ollut koskaan saanut selville, mitä se tarkoitti. Hän oli arvaillut vuorotellen kaikkia mahdollisuuksia ja aina väärin, mutta jotenkin hän oli silti saanut Scorpiuksen pidettyä hengissä. Se olikin melkoinen elämän ihme. Ja toki Astoria oli auttanut.  
  
”Isä, minun pitää puhua sinulle”, Scorpius sanoi ja kuulosti yllättävän onnettomalta. Ehkä Skyrimissä oli ollut huono päivä.  
  
Harry vilkaisi ensin Scorpiusta ja sitten Dracoa ja sitten nousi seisomaan. ”Minä menenkin tästä saunaan”, Harry sanoi ja hiippaili pois.  
  
Draco katsoi Harryn perään ja yritti sitten ryhdistäytyä. Ilmeisesti hänen poikansa halusi puhua hänelle. Sitä ei tapahtunutkaan usein. Hän yritti olla ottamatta turhia paineita, mutta nyt jo tuntui siltä, että sydänkohtaus oli tuloillaan.  
  
”Kerro vain”, hän sanoi Scorpiukselle, joka vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja vilkuili keittiöön, jossa Albus teki jotain marmeladille. ”Ei kai se ole jotain ikävää? Oletko sinä kunnossa? Onko Albus kunnossa?”  
  
Scorpius avasi suunsa, sulki sen uudestaan ja hieroi nenäänsä. ”En minä voikaan ehkä sanoa.”  
  
”Sano nyt vain”, Draco sanoi. ”Ole kiltti. Minä ostan sinulle jotain. Vaikka mopon. Tai en sittenkään mopoa, nehän ovat vaarallisia. Minä ostan sinulle jalkapallon. Tai nekin ovat oikeastaan vaarallisia. Ehkä voisin ostaa –”  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi, vilkaisi vielä kerran huoneensa ovea, käveli sitten viereisen nojatuolin luo ja istuutui käsinojalle tavalla, jonka olisi kaiken järjen mukaan pitänyt olla mahdotonta. Draco räpytteli silmiään. Hänen tietääkseen Scorpius ei ollut harrastanut akrobatiaa tai mitään sellaista. Mutta toisaalta poikahan oli aina melkein puoli vuotta kerrallaan poissa, ja oli mahdotonta selvittää edes sitä, mikä Tylypahkassa oli milloinkin räjähdellyt. ”Minä luulen, että Albus haluaa harrastaa seksiä”, Scorpius kuiskasi.  
  
Draco räpäytti silmiään.  
  
”Isä? Kuulitko sinä?”  
  
Draco räpäytti silmiään uudestaan. Vai niin. Vai että seksiä. Hän oli… hänhän oli tosiaan kuullut seksistä ennenkin. Ei hänen olisi pitänyt olla näin häkeltynyt. Hän oli jopa puhunut Scorpiuksen kanssa seksistä ennenkin. Mutta kun hän ajatteli sitä, että Scorpius ihan itse halusi puhua hänen kanssaan seksistä…  
  
Helvetti, kohta häntä alkaisi itkettää, ja sitten Scorpius pitäisi häntä taas nolona ja vanhana eikä puhuisi hänelle yhtään mitään.  
  
”Kyllä minä kuulin”, hän kuiskasi takaisin ja koetti olla kuulostamatta liikuttuneelta. Hän mietti myös, voisiko pyyhkäistä silmäkulmaa Scorpiuksen huomaamatta. ”Sinä sanoit, että Albus haluaa harrastaa seksiä.”  
  
”Sinä et sitten saa puhua tästä minulle enää ikinä”, Scorpius kuiskasi ja huojui nojatuolin käsinojalla. ”Mutta niin minä luulen. Me olemme… me olemme jutelleet siitä, mutta ihan vain yleisellä tasolla.”  
  
”Yleisellä tasolla?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Siis… millä tavalla?”  
  
”Sillä tavalla että minä en tiedä, haluaako hän vai ei. Joskus hän katsoo minua niin kuin haluaisi, ja joskus minusta tuntuu että hän katsoo minua niin kuin ei haluaisikaan.”  
  
”Ahaa.” Draco piti pienen tauon. ”Ehkä voisit kysyä häneltä?”  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius kuiskasi silmät suurina.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis vain, että sehän olisi helpoin tapa selvittää asia”, Draco kuiskasi, ”siis se asia, että haluaako hän vai ei.” Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi jotain muuta. ”Haluatko sinä itse siis harrastaa seksiä Albuksen kanssa?”  
  
Scorpius kiemurteli vähän. ”En tiedä.”  
  
Draco hengitti syvään. No niin. Tämähän oli hyvä keskustelu. Tämä saattoi jopa olla paras keskustelu, jonka hän oli käynyt poikansa kanssa vuoden 2013 loimulierokeskustelun jälkeen. ”Ei se haittaa. Ei sen asian kanssa ole mikään kiire.”  
  
”Onpas”, Scorpius kuiskasi.  
  
”Eikä ole”, Draco kuiskasi. ”Minä olen aikuinen ja minä tiedän. Sinä voit ihan rauhassa odottaa, kunnes tiedät, haluatko harrastaa seksiä vai et. Ja sitten voit kysyä häneltä, haluaako hän, ja jos te molemmat haluatte, niin sitten voitte tehdä sen. Mutta rauhallisesti sitten. Ja jutelkaa etukäteen. Ja molemmilla pitää olla turvallinen olo. Se on hyvin tärkeää. Pitää olla sellainen olo, että pystyy vaikka kesken seksinkin kertomaan toiselle, jos ei haluakaan tehdä jotain juttua, tai mitään juttua.”  
  
”Isä”, Scorpius kuiskasi, ”lopeta jo.”  
  
Draco lopetti. Ei hänellä olisikaan ollut paljon enempää sanottavaa.  
  
”Minä menen nyt pois”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Tätä keskustelua ei sitten ikinä tapahtunut.”  
  
”Hei, odota hetki”, Draco sanoi, ja hämmentävää kyllä, Scorpius odotti. ”Sinä olet fiksu poika. Te molemmat olette. Hyvin se menee. Ei ole mitään kiirettä.”  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi ja liikahti kohti keittiötä.  
  
”Sinä olet minulle todella tärkeä”, Draco sanoi, ”siis todella rakas.” Sitten hänen pitikin lopettaa kuiskailu, koska Scorpius oli jo keittiössä. Albus taisi kysyä Scorpiukselta, oliko marmeladia vielä jäljellä.  
  
Draco olisi kyllä tehnyt pojille marmeladivoileivät, mutta ei nyt pystynyt siihen, silmään nimittäin oli mennyt roska. Hän meni kylpyhuoneeseen, pesi naamansa, niiskutti hetken, pesi naamansa uudestaan ja laittoi kosteusvoidetta. Sitten hän hiippaili ohi keittiön, jossa pojat äänistä päätellen tekivät marmeladivoileipiä samalla kun puhuivat ällömönkiäiskuoriaisista, joita joku kuulemma oli syönyt Tylypahkassa viime syksynä ja sen jälkeen kadonnut. Draco mietti hetken, pitäisikö asiaan puuttua, mutta toisaalta Scorpius oli ollut nirso lapsesta saakka. Luultavasti poika ei rupeaisi syömään ötököitä.  
  
”Miten se meni?” Harry kysyi, kun Draco avasi saunan oven.  
  
”Se meni –” Mutta sitten hän ei saanutkaan sanottua enempää. Saunan tilalla oli jonkinlainen pieni puinen mökki, jossa ei ollut kiuasta vaan takka, ei lauteita vaan valtava sänky, ja seinällä oli lämpömittari, jonka viisari pyöri kehää.  
  
”Loitsu meni sen osalta vähän pieleen”, Harry sanoi. Harrylla oli jalassa pelkät bokserit, vaikkei saunassa ollut edes kuuma.  
  
”Mitä sinä teit?” Draco kysyi ja piti katseensa poissa Harryn boksereista.  
  
”Ihan vain pienen hämäysloitsun”, Harry sanoi. ”Minähän asuin Hermionen ja Pansyn luona vähän aikaa eron jälkeen, eikä heillä ollut minulle mitään muuta paikkaa kuin siivouskomero. Minä kyllä sanoin, että se oli tavallaan ihan kotoisa, mutta Hermione näytti minulle kuitenkin pari aika kätevää loitsua.”  
  
”Onko tuo…” Draco aloitti ja osoitti sänkyä.  
  
”On”, Harry sanoi, ”kyllä se on. Se on ihan oikea sänky. Tai ei tietenkään oikea, mutta se varmasti tuntuu oikealta.” Sitten Harry vaikeni. ”Minä yritin kyllä tehdä kahta, mutta siinä vaiheessa loitsu rupesi jotenkin temppuilemaan. Tai ehkä minun sauvakäteni väsyi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi lämpömittaria. Se näytti sataa kahtakymmentä ja sitten taas nollaa. ”Nythän ei tosiaan ole edes keskiyö vielä. Sinun nukkumaanmenoaikaasi taitaa olla jonkin aikaa. Kutakuinkin viisi tuntia.”  
  
”Oikeastaan minä ajattelin, että voisin kokeilla mennä nukkumaan tänään vähän aiemmin”, Harry sanoi. ”Tai voisin ainakin maata sängyssä ja toivoa, että nukahtaisin.”  
  
”Kyllä se sopii”, Draco sanoi ja nieleskeli. Hän itse oli tosiaan jo ihan valmis menemään sänkyyn Harryn kanssa. ”Nyt hetikö?”  
  
”Minä pesin jo hampaatkin”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Dracokin oli jo pessyt hampaat, joten niin he sitten kömpivät sänkyyn vastakkaisilta reunoilta ja menivät peiton alle. Harry oli näköjään saanut loitsittua sänkyyn Dracon parhaat Tom of Finland -lakanat. Piti vain toivoa, etteivät ne kuvat tulisi uniin, ja jos tulisivat, ettei hän vahingossa lähestyisi Harrya unissaan, ja jos lähestyisi, niin ei ainakaan kovin seksuaalisella tavalla. Hän hengitteli syvään ja mietti, että olipa hänellä yllättävän virkeä olo ottaen huomioon, että kello oli lähestulkoon kaksitoista.  
  
”Mistä Scorpius muuten halusi jutella?” Harry kysyi. ”Tai älä kerro, jos se on henkilökohtaista.”  
  
Olihan se, mutta tavallaan se liittyi Albukseenkin. ”Älä sitten kerro, että minä kerroin.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Harry sanoi ja liikahti lähemmäs häntä patjalla, joka oli oikein mukava ja pehmeä. Patja narisi melkein kuin saunanlauteet.  
  
”He eivät harrasta seksiä ainakaan vielä”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä hetken ja huokaisi sitten syvään. ”Luojan kiitos.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
**14\. luku: Selkäkipuja ja aamutakkeja  
  
  
**Draco heräsi keittiön pöydän alta, pyörähti selälleen ja hengitti syvään. Sitten hän kuunteli hetken. Vaikutti siltä ettei asunnossa ollut kukaan muu vielä hereillä, vaikka kello olikin jo puoli seitsemän. Hän vilkaisi ikkunan vieressä raksuttavaa seinäkelloa, joka iski hänelle silmää, ja sitten hän vilkaisi olohuonetta, josta ihan selvästi kuului kuorsausta. Sohvan selkä oli häneen päin, niin että hän näki Albuksesta vain nilkan, joka sojotti käsinojan takaa. Scorpius makasi patjalla Albuksen vieressä ja heilutteli sormiaan unissaan niin kuin vauvana. Dracon sydäntä särki vähän, mutta sitten hän tajusi, että kyse olikin selästä. Hän koetti nousta istumaan, mutta selkä tuntui siltä kuin kaikki nikamat olisivat olleet jumissa, ikään kuin hän olisi nukkunut keittiön lattialla.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja yritti suoristaa selkänsä, mutta eihän siitä mitään tullut. Yö oli tosiaan ollut aivan hirveä, vaikka alku olikin ollut lupaava. Hän oli maannut Harry Potterin vieressä sängyksi loihdituilla saunanlauteilla ja se oli ollut oudon tuttavallista ja mukavaa, ja lisäksi häntä oli väsyttänyt hirveästi, joten hän oli ollut varma, että nukahtaisi ihan kohta. Hän nukkuisi oikein hyvin, ja aamulla hän sitten heräisi Harry Potterin vierestä, ja sekin olisi outoa mutta kuitenkin mukavaa.  
  
Hän ei ollut nukahtanut. Hän oli kyllä _melkein_ nukahtanut monta kertaa, mutta joka kerralla hän oli havahtunut siihen, että Harry Potter hengitti hänen vieressään, eikä hän ollut voinut tehdä sille asialle yhtään mitään, koska hänellä ei ollut tarpeeksi huoneita. Pari kertaa hän oli vaivihkaa vilkaissut Harrya. Harry oli tuijottanut kattoa melko pirteän ja lievästi pakokauhuisen näköisenä, ja Draco oli painanut omat silmänsä nopeasti kiinni ja miettinyt, pitäisikö sanoa jotain. Ehkä he voisivat puhua tästä. Mutta sitten hän olikin nukahtanut hetkeksi, ja sillä kertaa hän oli nähnyt untakin, nimittäin oudon sekoituksen My Little Pony -fanifiktiosta, kouluajoista ja siitä, että hän tosiaan makasi nyt sängyssä Harryn kanssa. Hän oli havahtunut siihen, että Harry hengitti hänen vieressään edelleen ja että hän itse ei jostain syystä pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin seksiä. Sillekään asialle hän ei voinut tehdä mitään. Hän ei voinut edes karata kylpyhuoneeseen, koska sitten Harry havahtuisi ja vilkaisisi häntä ja hän joutuisi kohtaamaan Harryn katseen ja se olisi aivan mahdotonta. Ja lisäksi kylpyhuoneeseen lukkiutuminen olisi näissä olosuhteissa ihan turhaa. Siellä hän sitten istuisi ja ajattelisi seksiä mutta ei kyllä pystyisi _tekemään_ mitään, kun sekä äiti että isä olivat alle kymmenen mailin päässä, tai tässä tapauksessa toinen Scorpiuksen huoneeessa ja toinen hänen makuuhuoneessaan.  
  
Ja sillä tavalla olikin sitten mennyt aivan hirveän pitkään tai ainakin kymmenen minuuttia, kunnes Harry oli noussut sängystä. Draco oli teeskennellyt nukkuvaa tai kuollutta, ja Harry oli kävellyt ulos saunasta eikä ollut tullut takaisin. Se oli tietenkin edistystä. Nyt Draco voisi nukkua. Mutta hän ei ollutkaan pystynyt nukkumaan, ja hetken päästä hän oli seurannut Harrya ja löytänyt Harryn keittiön lattialta. Harry oli näköjään onnistunut nukahtamaan. Hän oli leijuttanut tajuttoman Harryn takaisin sänkyyn, sulkenut saunan oven ja mennyt itse keittiön lattialle makaamaan, ja siihen hän sitten oli nukahtanut.  
  
Nyt hän keitti teetä, joi sen, odotteli vähän aikaa, keitti lisää teetä ja toivoi että joku muukin heräisi, mutta ei isä, koska hän ei halunnut olla isän kanssa kahdestaan. Sitten Scorpiuksen huoneen oven alta alkoi tulla sinistä savua ja hetken päästä isä ilmestyi keittiöön silkkisessä yöviitassaan. Draco oli joskus kysynyt, eikö isää huolettanut, että viitta saattaisi kuristaa hänet yöllä. Isä oli sanonut, että joskus tyylin takia joutui kärsimään.  
  
”Huomenta”, Draco sanoi ja ojensi isälle teemukin.  
  
”Huomenta”, isä sanoi ja nykäisi viittaa, kun se yritti upottaa helmaansa teemukiin. ”Hyvää joulua.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Draco sanoi ja joi vähän teetä.  
  
”Niin”, isä sanoi. ”Joka vuosi se tulee. Kuule, Draco, minun pitää kysyä sinulta jotain.”  
  
”Jos et kuitenkaan kysyisi”, Draco sanoi ja hengitti syvään.  
  
”Ottaisitko keksejä?” isä kysyi, otti keksipaketin yöviitan taskusta ja ojensi sen pöydän poikki kohti Dracoa. ”Se ei siis ollut se kysymys. Kysymys oli…”  
  
Draco otti yhden keksin. Se oli varmasti virhe, mutta hänen selkäänsä sattui, hän oli nukkunut ihan liian vähän, Harry Potter oli hänen saunassaan ja oli jouluaattoaamu, eli joulu oli vasta alussa. Sitä paitsi hän oli aikuinen ja tiesi jo, ettei ollut kiinnostunut pimeästä taikuudesta, vaikka saattaisi kyllä kiinnostua jos söisi liikaa näitä keksejä.  
  
Isä nieleskeli ja otti itsekin keksin. ”Kysymys siis oli”, isä jatkoi, ”ja tiedän kyllä että me emme kauheasti puhu tällaisista asioista, minun sukupolvelleni on nimittäin opetettu, että tunteet eivät ole miehekkäitä ja siksi ne pitää tukahduttaa tai mieluummin tappaa, ja jos se ei ole mahdollista vaan ne jäävät kalvamaan mieleen ikuisiksi ajoiksi, niin ainakaan niistä ei pidä puhua. Mutta ajat ovat muuttumassa, ja niinpä minä mietin että… et kai sinä ole yksinäinen?”  
  
Draco söi toisenkin keksin ja joi vähän teetä päälle. Ei häntä siis lainkaan kiinnostanut pimeä taikuus. Hän tiesi oikein hyvin, että se johti vain huonoihin asioihin ja oli lisäksi laitonta. ”Miten niin?”  
  
”Sinä otit Harry Potterin kotiisi jouluna”, isä sanoi ja tuijotti häntä huolestuneen näköisenä.  
  
”En minä ottanut Harry Potteria kotiini”, Draco sanoi, ”Harry vain tuli minun luokseni. En minä voinut heittää häntä uloskaan.” Tai olisihan hän voinut. Hän olisi voinut käyttää esimerkiksi jotain ihan pikkuista kirousta. Niiden ei oikeastaan olisi edes kuulunut olla laittomia, nehän olivat lähestulkoon kansanperinnettä. Hän otti vielä yhden keksin.  
  
”Minun yhdellä tuttavallani on itse asiassa poika, joka saattaisi olla sinun tyyppiäsi”, isä sanoi. ”Hän oli kyllä vähän aikaa Azkabanissa, mutta sehän vain kertoo hänen arvomaailmastaan. Hän on pitkä ja tumma ja komea ja näyttää oikeastaan vähän Harry Potterilta.”  
  
”Minä voisin kyllä olla kiinnostunut”, Draco sanoi ja otti vielä yhden keksin. Sitten hän rupesi miettimään, mitä oli tekemässä. Ei hän ollut kiinnostunut. Hän ei ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut. Hän laittoi keksin hyvin hitaasti takaisin, ja onneksi juuri silloin äiti heräsi ja tuli ulos makuuhuoneesta, ja se hämmensi isää niin paljon, että Draco sai napattua keksilaatikon ja leijutettua sen kaikkein korkeimman kaappinsa päälle. Siellä se olisi turvassa. Hän voisi vaikka polttaa sen myöhemmin, tai mikä sitten olisikin turvallisin tapa sen hävittämiseen. Ministeriössä esimerkiksi oli Pohjattoman Unhoituksen Kaivo, jonne toisinaan heitettiin pimeää taikuutta sisältäviä esineitä, joita ei voinut muuten hävittää. Tosin ministeriön ihmisoikeusosasto oli sitä mieltä, että Pohjattoman Unhoituksen Kaivo ei oikeastaan ollut pohjaton vaan johti pieneen kylään Walesissa, ja siellä ihmiset olivat jo vuosikymmeniä kärsineet hallitsemattoman pimeän taikuuden vaikutuksista kuten lampaista, jotka hamstrasivat medaljonkeja ja talloivat ihmisten varpaita.  
  
”Huomenta”, äiti sanoi ja käveli keittiöön. Isä näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut paeta mutta oli unohtanut miten kaikkoonnutaan. Draco tiesi sen tunteen. Hänellä oli ollut sellainen tunne nyt kaksi päivää.  
  
”Huomenta”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Huomenta”, Draco sanoi. Tämähän oli kuin lapsuudessa.  
  
”Huomenta”, äiti sanoi ja näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä. Äidillä oli se tummanvihreä aamutakki, joka taisi olla edelleen osittain elossa. Draco oli pelännyt sitä lapsena ja pelkäsi toki nykyäänkin. Kuulemma se oli kulkenut suvussa 1800-luvulta saakka ja sitä ennen se oli kulkenut Lontoon syrjäisemmillä kaduilla.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, äiti sanoi ja aamutakki murisi jotain, mistä ei saanut selvää.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, Draco sanoi ja mietti, mitä tekisi, jos hänen vanhempansa yrittäisivät yllättäen tappaa toisensa eikä hän ehtisi pelastaa kumpaakin. Hän oli melko varma, että piti äidistä enemmän, mutta olisi raskasta elää sellaisen taakan kanssa. Toisaalta raskaampaa olisi elää isän kanssa. Tai mitä hän nyt taas mietti, tietenkin isä palaisi omaan kotiinsa maaseudulle ja ottaisi Dracoon yhteyttä korkeintaan kerran vuodessa.  
  
”Huomenta”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. Harry seisoi olohuoneen puolella Dracon housut jalassaan ja päällään Dracon paita. Harryn tukka oli pörrössä ja silmälasit vinossa ja Harry näytti siltä kuin olisi nukkunut kohtuullisen huonosti.  
  
”Tule tänne”, Draco sanoi, käveli Harryn luo, tarttui Harrya kädestä ja kiskoi sitten tämän keittiöön. Hän laittoi Harryn istumaan pöydän ääreen isänsä viereen, taputti Harrya vielä olkapäälle ja mietti, kuinka epäkohteliasta olisi tehdä liimaloitsu, joka varmistaisi ettei Harry lähtisi ja jättäisi häntä yksin omien vanhempiensa kanssa, sitä hän ei nimittäin enää kestäisi. Harry ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi aikonut lähteä minnekään, ja niinpä Draco luopui liimaloitsusta ja keitti sen sijaan lisää teetä.  
  
”Hieno aamutakki”, Harry sanoi äidille. ”Miksi se murisee?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
**15\. luku: Tyrmiä ja siirtomaita  
  
**  
”Totta kai meidän täytyy käydä perinteisellä joulukävelyllä hautausmaalla”, äiti sanoi. ”Mieluiten mahdollisimman synkällä ja vanhalla hautausmaalla, mutta ei sillä niin väliä, kunhan käymme edes jossakin. Mutta aaveita olisi kyllä hyvä olla.”  
  
”Hautausmaakävely kuuluu tehdä keskiyöllä”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Minun lapsuudessani mentiin hautausmaakävelylle aina jouluaamuna”, äiti sanoi. ”Ja sen jälkeen istuttiin salongissa ja puhuttiin siirtomaa-ajoista taulujen kanssa.”  
  
”Minun lapsuudessani mentiin tyrmään laulamaan joululauluja”, isä sanoi. ”Siellä oli niin hyvä akustiikka. Draco, miksi sinulla ei ole tyrmää? Olisit voinut lainata minulta rahaa, jos sinulla ei ollut varaa kunnon asuntoon.”  
  
”Eikö meillä ole yhtään suklaata?” Scorpius kysyi. Albus puolestaan istui Scorpiuksen vieressä sohvalla ja näytti siltä, että pelkäsi Dracon vanhempia. Draco olisi halunnut lohduttaa poikaa jotenkin, mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Kyllä hänkin pelkäsi vanhempiaan.  
  
”Ei sinne tyrmään edes tarvitse kahlita ketään, jos ei halua”, isä sanoi, ”mutta kyllä sellainen on hyvä olla olemassa. Pitäisikö vilkaista asuntomarkkinoita? Minä voin lainata rahaa. Minulla on vähän tuloja hunajan myynnistä ja lisäksi pieni laiton sivubisnes.”  
  
”Isä”, Draco sanoi, ”minä työskentelen ministeriön lakiosastolla.”  
  
”Ei siitä sitten sen enempää”, isä sanoi. ”Hunaja-ala on tosiaan hyvin kannattavaa nykyisin. Riittäisiköhän tyrmän kooksi kaksikymmentä neliömetriä vai pitäisikö olla isompi?”  
  
”Draco, missä ne taulut ovat, jotka minä annoin sinulle?” äiti kysyi. ”Ne kaksikymmentäviisi?”  
  
Draco nielaisi. ”Ne kaikki puhuivat vain siirtomaa-ajoista ja sodista. Minä en oikein kestänyt jutella niiden kanssa.”  
  
”Mistä sinä olisit sitten halunnut jutella?” äiti kysyi.  
  
”Joulun perinteet ovat hyvin tärkeitä”, isä sanoi. ”Meidän pitäisi ainakin laulaa _Verinen Joulu_ ja syödä kalmokiisseliä.”  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi ja katsoi Dracoa, ”voimmeko minä ja Albus mennä minun huoneeseeni, vai vieläkö se näyttää 50-luvun vampyyrielokuvan kammiolta?”  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi isää, ”muutitko sinä Scorpiuksen huoneen 50-luvun vampyyrielokuvan kammioksi? Ei sinun olisi pitänyt sisustaa sitä uudelleen.”  
  
”Minun oli niin vaikea saada unta”, isä sanoi. ”Äitisi läsnäolo on hyvin häiritsevää.”  
  
”Sinä tässä häiritset minun läsnäoloani”, äiti sanoi isälle.  
  
”Isä, voisitko ystävällisesti palauttaa Scorpiuksen huoneen entiselleen?” Draco kysyi. Hän ei odottanut paljoa, mutta isä tuijotti häntä hetken, kääriytyi sitten viittaansa ja meni Scorpiuksen huoneeseen. Sieltä kuului poksahduksia ja kirkaisu ja hetken päästä isä ilmoitti surullisen kuuloisena, että huone oli entisellään. Albus ja Scorpius katosivat huoneeseen niin nopeasti, ettei Draco ehtinyt edes muistuttaa, että jouluna kuului olla yhdessä perheen kanssa ja tehdä jotain mukavaa.  
  
Tai mitäpä tuosta. Hänellä oli sellainen olo, että jos hän selviäisi tästä joulusta hengissä eikä tappaisi ketään, hän voisi olla oikein tyytyväinen. Sitä paitsi Scorpius olisi hänen luonaan vielä joulun jälkeenkin. He voisivat sitten tehdä kaikki perinteiset jutut, eli katsoa elokuvia koko päivän pyjamat päällä ja syödä suklaata, ja illalla he havahtuisivat siihen, etteivät olleet saaneet raitista ilmaa ollenkaan, ja menisivät parvekkeelle hengittämään. Sataisi lunta ja kaikki olisi hyvin.  
  
”Draco, missä sinun jouluviittasi on?” isä kysyi. ”Sehän oli sinun isoisoisoisoisosetäsi vanha ja vielä melko eläväinen.”  
  
Draco nousi seisomaan ja olisi suoristanut selkänsäkin, jos se ei olisi ollut niin kipeä keittiön lattialla nukkumisesta. ”Minun pitää itse asiassa mennä jouluostoksille. Nyt saman tien. Meiltä nimittäin loppuu tee.”  
  
”Minulla on keksejä”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Nyt olisi kyllä perinteisen siirtomaakeskustelun aika”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Te kaksi voitte keskustella siirtomaista”, Draco sanoi ja huokaisi, ”mutta olkaa kilttejä älkääkä tappako toisianne. Se olisi huonoa esimerkkiä pojille.” Sitten hän vilkaisi Harrya, joka seisoi kirjahyllyn vieressä hänen vaatteissaan. Hän oli kyllä aikonut kysyä Harrylta, eikö tämä tosiaan ollut ottanut tarpeeksi omia vaatteita mukaan, ja jos ei, eikö olisi ollut kätevämpää käydä hakemassa lisää kotoa kuin lainata Dracolta. Mutta hän ei ollut sitten viitsinytkään. Hänen housujensa lahkeet olivat vähän liian lyhyet Harrylle, niin että My Little Pony -sukat vilkkuivat nilkoista, ja se aiheutti hänessä tunteita joita hän ei halunnut tutkiskella sen tarkemmin, niin kuin ei halunnut tutkiskella muitakaan tunteita, jotka liittyivät My Little Ponyyn.  
  
”Harry, sinä voisit ehkä tulla mukaan”, hän sanoi Harrylle ja päätti olla tutkiskelematta niitäkään tunteita, joita Harryn hymy aiheutti.  
  
Kymmenen minuutin päästä hänellä olikin sitten paljon lisää tunteita, joita hän koetti olla tutkiskelematta. Hän oli kai ollut syyntakeettomassa tilassa siinä vaiheessa, kun oli lopulta päässyt Harryn kanssa ulos asunnosta ja kadulle, jossa kukaan ei ollut puhunut hänelle tyrmistä ja siirtomaista. Hän oli vetänyt syvään henkeä ja saanut lunta kurkkuunsa, ja sitten hän oli melkein törmännyt lentävään jouluvaloon, mutta sekään ei ollut valitettavasti saanut häntä nujerrettua, vaan hän oli ehdottanut Harrylle, että he voisivat mennä _Stockmannin Taian_ joulualennusmyyntiin.  
  
Täällä he nyt sitten olivat, ja Draco olisi halunnut olla missä tahansa muualla, paitsi ei kotonaan. Yleensä hän vältteli _Stockmannin Taikaa_ viimeiseen saakka _._ Se oli Englannin ja luultavasti koko maailman suurin velhotavaratalo. Hän ei kyllä tiennyt oliko kukaan ikinä tarkistanut tuota faktaa, mutta millään mitä tapahtui Englannin ulkopuolella ei muutenkaan ollut väliä. _Stockmannin Taika_ oli viisikerroksinen tavaratalo _Hankalien Hattujen_ ja _Magic Housen_ välissä ja sitä oli laajennettu niin moneen kertaan, että asiakkaita katosi säännöllisesti kun loitsujen rakoilivat. Laajennusloitsuissa taisi olla muutakin vikaa, sillä _Stockmannin Taika_ oli aina täpötäynnä, erityisesti joulualennusten aikaan.  
  
”Täällähän on paljon ihmisiä”, Harry sanoi hyvin läheltä Dracon kasvoja. Kaikkialla heidän ympärillään oli idiootteja, jotka olivat tulleet _Stockmannin Taikaan_ jouluaattona ja litistivät nyt heitä toisiaan vasten. Draco sai hädin tuskin henkeä, mutta se saattoi kyllä johtua monestakin asiasta, ja sitä hän ei missään nimessä halunnut miettiä nyt. ”Pitikö sinun siis ostaa jotain?” Harry kysyi. Sitten ihmisjoukko tiivistyi entisestään Harryn selän takana ja tuuppasi Harrya kohti Dracoa. Harry tarttui Dracon olkapäähän ja Draco tarttui Harryn käsivarteen.  
  
”En muista”, Draco sanoi. Hänen piti puhua aika lujaa, koska tavaratalo oli täynnä jouluista musiikkia ja lisäksi tungeksivien ihmisten ahdistuneita huokauksia.  
  
”Sinä kyllä sanoit, että haluat jouluostoksille”, Harry sanoi ja piteli edelleen Dracoa olkapäästä, mutta luultavasti vain siksi, ettei ihmisvirta pyyhkäisi häntä mukanaan. ”Mutta ajattelin, että ehkä se oli vain tekosyy.”  
  
”Kyllä minun varmaan pitää jotakin ostaa”, Draco sanoi. Tietenkin se oli ollut tekosyy. Hän mietti, mitä ihmettä voisi ostaa, ja silloin hän tajusi, ettei ollut vieläkään ostanut Harrylle joululahjaa. _Helvetti._ Harrylla olisi takuulla hänelle joku valtava ja kova paketti, eikä hänellä olisi Harrylle yhtään mitään. Hän vilkaisi Harrya, ja sitten joku tönäisikin häntä selkään ja sysäsi hänet suoraan päin Harrya.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Draco sanoi ja koetti kerätä itsensä pois Harryn käsivarsilta, mutta silloin joku tönäisi häntä uudestaan ja hän päätyi heti takaisin.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi taas. Harryn silmälasit olivat valahtaneet nenälle ja hengitys tuoksui vähän teeltä ja niiltä isän pimeän taikuuden kekseiltä. Se olikin paha juttu. Draco ei halunnut ottaa omalletunnolleen sitä, että käännyttäisi vahingossa Harry Potterin pimeälle puolelle. Hän aikoi varoittaa Harrya pimeän puolen oudosta viehätyksestä ja niistä kekseistä saman tien, mutta silloin joku tönäisi häntä selkään ja hän löi nenänsä Harryn leukaan. _Hyvänen aika._ Hän oli tosiaan vähän lyhyempi. Ja Harryn leuka oli mukavan karhea mutta ei kuitenkaan kovin karhea.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Draco sanoi, otti tukevamman otteen Harryn olkapäästä ja yritti saada edes pari tuumaa ilmaa heidän vartaloidensa väliin. Se olisi varmaan onnistunutkin, jos joku ei olisi tönäissyt häntä juuri silloin selkään. Hän huokaisi syvään. Hän taisi olla hiukan kiinnostunut Harry Potterista.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi, laittoi käsivarren hänen selälleen ja veti hänet lähemmäs. Hän ehti jo vähän innostua, mutta sitten valtava joulukuusi rullasi ostoskärryjen kanssa hänen selkänsä takaa kohti liukuportaita.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi Harrylle, joka oli selvästi pelastanut hänet liiskaantumasta joulukuusen alle. Se olisikin ollut vähän ikävää näin jouluna. Hän mietti, mitä sanoisi Harrylle, nyt kun he olivat kahdestaan sylikkäin tässä parin tuhannen ihmisen keskellä, ja kuinka kovaa hänen pitäisi sanoa se, kun _Mummon Joulukirous_ pauhasi kaiuttimista. Ehkä hän voisi puhua säästä. Sitten hän onneksi tajusi, mitä voisi ostaa. ”Minun pitää ostaa joululahjat isälle ja äidille”, hän sanoi. Ehkä hän onnistuisi samalla ostamaan jotain Harryllekin.  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi ja veti kädet pois hänen selältään. Hän otti askeleen poispäin, suoristi paitansa ja päätti olla suoristamatta housujaan, koska se ei juuri nyt olisi onnistunut muutenkaan. Harry hymyili vähän ja näytti hämmentyneeltä mutta ei kiusaantuneelta, ja viidennen kerroksen jouluvalonäyttely hohti Harryn silmälaseissa, ja pieni keraaminen jouluenkeli lensi ohi ja istui hetkeksi Harryn olkapäälle. Sitten tuli toinen keraaminen jouluenkeli, joka oli hiukan isompi, osui Dracoa suoraan selkään ja tönäisi hänet takaisin Harryn syliin.  
  
Häneltä ja Harrylta kesti melko pitkään päästä ulos tavaratalosta. Se johtui varmasti osittain siitä, että ovet olivat vaihtaneet paikkaa, ja osittain siitä, että oli vaikea liikkua kun oli käytännöllisesti katsoen Harry Potterin sylissä. Kun he sitten vihdoin olivat ulkona, hän pysytteli lähellä Harrya ihan vain tottumuksesta. Sitä paitsi Harry ei näyttänyt piittaavan. Heillä kyllä kesti melko pitkään myös päättää, mihin he menisivät seuraavaksi, he nimittäin olivat molemmat jo melko traumatisoituneita. Mutta lopulta he löysivät kojun, jonka kohdalla ei ollut ketään muuta, ja joka myi luomuloitsuilla tuotettua hunajaa suoraan autenttiselta maaseudulta. Draco osti purkin hunajaa isälle, ja äidille hän osti sormuksen, jonka hunajamyyjä kauppasi hänelle tiskin alta. Kuulemma se ei ollut kirottu, ja jos se kuitenkin vaikuttaisi kirotulta niin nujerrusloitsu auttaisi kymmeneksi minuutiksi kerrallaan. Äiti rakasti koruja, joissa oli luonnetta ja pieni kirous.  
  
Kotimatkalla Draco mietti, pitäisikö hänen harhauttaa Harry ja käydä ostamassa Harrylle joululahja, mutta hän ei millään keksinyt mikä se voisi olla, eikä hän myöskään halunnut olla erossa Harrysta. Harryhan saattaisi vaikka lähteä omaan kotiinsa ja jättää hänet yksin vanhempiensa kanssa. Niinpä hän mieluummin pysytteli Harryn vieressä ja sitten ehdotti, että he ottaisivat vielä kupilliset teetä jossain mukavassa kahvilassa ennen kuin palaisivat kotiin. Harry suostui. He valitsivat _Manaajan Teetuvan_ , jolla sattumoisin oli terassi juuri Dracon ikkunan alla. Siinä he sitten istuivat vierekkäin lämpöloitsun sisällä ja vilkuilivat kohti olohuoneen ikkunaa. Ikkunan heijastuksista päätellen näytti siltä, että isällä ja äidillä oli kaksintaistelu meneillään. Siihen oli parempi olla sekaantumatta, ja niinpä he ottivat toiset kupit teetä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**16\. luku: Mausteita ja menetyksiä  
  
  
**”Menipä teillä pitkään”, äiti sanoi, kun Draco ja Harry tulivat kotiin. ”Missä te oikein olitte?”  
  
”Emme juuri missään”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Se oli tosiaan jo puoli neljä. Hän ei ollut ihan varma montako kuppia teetä oli juonut, mutta hänellä oli hiukan huono olo, ja lisäksi hänen teki mieli mennä heti takaisin _Stockmannin Taikaan_. Siellähän oli ollut oikein mukavaa. Joululaulut olivat soineet viehkosti taustalla ja hän oli saanut nojailla Harryn rintakehään. Viimeksi kun hän oli nojannut toiseen ihmiseen, se oli ollut ministeriön pikkujouluissa kaksi vuotta sitten, ja onneksi kyse oli ollut harjoittelijasta, niin ettei häntä ollut nolottanut seuraavana päivänä ihan hirveästi. Sitten häntä oli kyllä nolottanut, kun harjoittelija oli saanut pysyvän työpaikan hänen osastoltaan ja sanonut kerran hänelle ystävällisesti kahvihuoneessa, että hän voisi lakata miettimästä sitä nojailua silloin pikkujouluissa. Sellaista saattoi tapahtua kenelle tahansa, vaikka useimmille ei tietenkään sattunut. Ja harjoittelijakin oli innostunut ja nojaillut häneen, niin että se oli ollut ihan molemminpuolista.  
  
Hän mietti vielä hetken sitä, miten mukavaa olisi ollut, jos joku olisi nyt tönäissyt häntä ja hän olisi joutunut nojaamaan Harryyn. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että sekä isä että äiti olivat tainneet selvitä kaksintaistelustaan hengissä, mikä oli hyvä asia, ja että koko asunto oli täynnä valkoisia pahvilaatikoita.  
  
”Sinulle tuli tilaus _Näpäköitten Noitien Jouluruokapalvelusta_ ”, äiti sanoi. ”Sellainen näpäkkä nuori noita kävi tuomassa nämä puoli tuntia sitten. Hän pahoitteli myöhästymistä. Kuulemma heillä on ollut kiirettä siellä firmassa, joulu nimittäin pääsi yllättämään. Minä sanoin että ei se mitään haittaa, koska sinä olet Harry Potterin kanssa ties missä, tekemässä ties mitä.”  
  
”Me olimme vain ostoksille”, Draco sanoi. ”Ja teellä. Hädin tuskin koskimme toisiimme.”  
  
”Hän pyysi minulta nimikirjoituksen”, äiti sanoi. ”Se oli oikein mukavaa.”  
  
”Se taisi olla kuittaus”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Minä kyllä vähän hämmästyin, että etkö sinä teekään itse jouluruokia”, äiti sanoi. ”Sinullahan on kaikki minun reseptini.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mutta ei se mitään”, äiti sanoi. ”Pitää ymmärtää, että nuoriso haluaa tehdä asiat omalla tavallaan ja yleensä väärin. Nyt minä rupean maustamaan näitä ruokia.”  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi, miten äiti otti lähimmän pahvilaatikon ja avasi sen. Siellä näytti olevan lanttuinen loitsumuhennos, joka tuoksui nyt lantulta ja ystävällisiltä loitsuilta mutta tuoksuisi ihan kohta sukukiroukselta. ”Ei sinun tarvitse”, hän sanoi ja kiiruhti ottamaan pahvilaatikon äidin käsistä. ”Tarkoitan siis, että se on ihan hyvää sellaisenaan.”  
  
”Vai niin”, äiti sanoi ja katsoi häntä kuin olisi miettinyt, mikä hänessä oli vialla. Sitten äiti nosti seuraavan pahvilaatikon television päältä. Televisio huokaisi syvään. ”Ehkä tämä sitten –”  
  
”Sekin on jo oikein hyvä”, Draco sanoi, työnsi lanttuisen loitsumuhennoksen Harrylle ja kiiruhti pelastamaan seuraavan ruuan. ”Äiti kuule, asia on niin, että Scorpius on allerginen sukukiroukselle.”  
  
”Allerginen sukukiroukselle?” äiti kysyi silmät pyöreinä. ”Eihän se ole mahdollista. Oletko varma että olet hänen isänsä?”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Ei kai sitä nyt enää tässä vaiheessa kannattanut ruveta miettimään. Scorpius oli jo ehtinyt kiintyä häneen, tai ainakin tottua. ”Hän on perinyt paljon asioita äitinsä puolelta”, Draco selitti äidilleen. ”Esimerkiksi tervettä järkeä.”  
  
”Mitä Astorialle muuten kuuluu?” äiti kysyi. ”Mitä hän tekee nykyään?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Draco sanoi. ”Me emme ole missään tekemisissä, paitsi tietenkin Scorpiuksen takia. Vaikka olemme toki erinomaisissa puheväleissä, emme vain koskaan puhu toisillemme. Hän on käsittääkseni Albaniassa tekemässä dokumenttia.”  
  
”Albaniassa?” äiti kysyi ja irvisti sitten. ”Ei kai se ole Birminghamin lähellä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Draco sanoi. Sitten hän asettautui äidin ja piparilaatikon väliin. ”Mutta joka tapauksessa asia on niin, että näitä ruokia ei missään nimessä voi maustaa enää uudestaan. Meidän on vain pakko syödä ne, vaikka niistä puuttuu kirouksen maku kokonaan.”  
  
”Kuinka surullista”, äiti sanoi. ”Minä voisin toki kokata itsekin, mutta en jaksa.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Draco sanoi ja poimi ruokalaatikon, joka keikkui sohvan selkämyksellä. ”Me voisimme ruveta syömään vaikka saman tien. Turha antaa ruuan jäähtyä.” Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi jotain. ”Missä isä muuten on?”  
  
Äiti näytti hiukan kiusaantuneelta. Dracolle tuli yhtäkkiä hyvin kylmä, eikä se edes johtunut siitä, että hän piteli jäätynyttä kinkkua sylissään. Hän vilkaisi Harrya. Saattoi hyvinkin olla, ettei Harry pitänyt miehistä, jotka vahingossa toivoivat että jos vanhemmat tappaisivat toisensa, äiti jäisi jäljelle. Oli toki myös mahdollista, ettei Harry pitänyt lainkaan miehistä, mutta se ajatus ei nyt lohduttanut häntä lainkaan, eikä sekään, että hänen isänsä oli elänyt pitkän ja luultavasti suurimmalta osin onnettoman elämän.  
  
Mikään ei lohduttanut häntä. Vasta nyt, kun hän mitä ilmeisimmin oli menettänyt isänsä, hän yllättäen ymmärsi, että oli aina uskonut, että joskus hyvin, hyvin pitkän ajan päästä heistä tulisi ystäviä. Sitten kun isä lakkaisi kirjoittamasta vihaisia vastineita lehteen, joka kannatti ihmisoikeuksia, ja sitten kun Draco olisi niin vanha, että oma lapsuus tuntuisi oudon synkältä mutta silti nostalgiselta mustavalkoelokuvalta, _sitten_ Draco menisi isän luo käymään ja he istuisivat isän kanssa kuistilla juomassa teetä ja puhuisivat elämästä samalla kun mehiläiset surisisivat horisontissa. Niin hän oli kuvitellut. Nyt se ikinä toteutuisi, koska äiti oli päihittänyt isän kaksintaistelussa, ja lisäksi mehiläiset olivat kuolemassa sukupuuttoon.  
  
”Äiti”, hän sanoi, ”mitä sinä teit?”  
  
”En mitään”, äiti sanoi, ja silloin Scorpiuksen huoneen ovi lennähti auki. Ensin oviaukosta tuli kohtuullisen tiheä lumisade ja sitten isä, jonka viitta lepatti lumisateen mukana väärään suuntaan. Isä näytti kohtuullisen hätääntyneeltä.  
  
”Olen melko pahoillani”, isä sanoi, ”mutta minä hukkasin Scorpiuksen ja Albuksen.”  
  
” _Mitä?”_ Draco kysyi, ja silloin hänen puhelimensa alkoi soida. Hän antoi jäätyneen kinkun Harrylle ja otti puhelimen taskustaan. Näytössä oli tuntematon numero, jonka hän muisti ulkoa. Hän käytti sitä kaikkina salasanoina ja kerran hän oli vahingossa kertonut sen, kun komea mies klubilla oli kysynyt hänen numeroaan. Hän oli nähnyt komean miehen uudestaan vuoden päästä ja tämä oli kertonut hänelle, että suhde oli ollut lyhyt mutta onnellinen ja päättynyt vasta turkmenistanilaiseen dokumenttiprojektiin.  
  
”Hei, Astoria”, Draco sanoi puhelimeen.  
  
”Draco”, Astoria sanoi. Ääni katkeili vähän, ikään kuin Astoria olisi soittanut hänelle Englannin ulkopuolelta. ”Onpa mukava kuulla sinusta. Mitä sinulle kuuluu?”  
  
Draco nielaisi. Hänestäkin oli mukava kuulla Astoriasta. Heti tuli mieleen ainakin viisi juttua, joista hän oli viime aikoina ajatellut, että tämän voisi kertoa Astorialle, jos he olisivat yhä missään tekemisissä keskenään. Suurin osa niistä jutuista oli koskenut siilejä. Astoria piti siileistä kovasti. ”Ihan hyvää”, hän sanoi Astorialle, vaikka ei ollutkaan varma, oliko se totta.  
  
”Hienoa”, Astoria sanoi. ”Ja mitä Scorpiukselle kuuluu?”  
  
Draco katsoi ensin isänsä kasvoja ja sitten avonaista ovea, josta tuprutti edelleen lunta. Hän ei koskaan aiemmin muistanut nähneensä isää noin huolestuneena, tai oikeastaan ollenkaan huolestuneena. ”Scorpiukselle kuuluu ihan hyvää”, hän sanoi Astorialle.  
  
”Hienoa”, Astoria sanoi ja oli sitten hetken hiljaa. ”Kuule, olisiko ihan mahdotonta, että minä tulisin sinne käymään?”  
  
Draco nielaisi. ”Tänne?”  
  
”Tämä meidän dokumenttiprojektimme valitettavasti päättyi yllättäen”, Astoria sanoi, ”ja minä olen vuokrannut Pariisin kämppäni yhdelle opiskelijalle, ja voisinhan minä toki mennä äidin luokse, ja niin minä menenkin ennen pitkää, mutta minusta olisi ihana nähdä Scorpius.”  
  
Draco nielaisi uudestaan. Hänestäkin olisi ollut ihana nähdä Scorpius, mutta avoimesta ovesta tuli vain lunta ja jotain, mikä näytti tuhkalta. ”Sopiihan se”, hän sanoi puhelimeen. ”Milloin sinä tulet? Huomennako?”  
  
”Itse asiassa minä voisin tulla nyt heti”, Astoria sanoi. ”Minulla on tässä porttiavain. Minä olen viiden minuutin päästä siinä sinun luonasi.”  
  
”Viiden minuutin päästä?” Draco toisti.  
  
”Hienoa”, Astoria sanoi. ”Nyt minun pitää mennä. Nähdään kohta.”  
  
Puhelu katkesi. Draco puristi puhelinta yhä kädessään ja katsoi, miten Harry ojensi jäätyneen kinkun isälle, joka puolestaan ojensi sen äidille, joka puolestaan taisi laittaa siihen pienen sukukirouksen, mutta sitä hän ei nyt jaksanut miettiä. Astoria oli tulossa, ja Scorpius oli…  
  
”Isä”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”mitä sinä sanoitkaan Scorpiuksesta ja Albuksesta?”  
  
”Sanoin vain, että hukkasin heidät”, isä sanoi. Isän viitta liehui tuulessa ja kulmakarvat näyttivät olevan jäässä. ”Skyrimiin”, isä lisäsi.  
  
Draco veti syvään henkeä. ”Sinä hukkasit minun lapseni _Skyrimiin_.”  
  
”Ja Harry Potterin lapsen”, äiti sanoi kohtuullisen syyttävällä äänellä ja lähestyi samalla lanttuisaa loitsumuhennosta.  
  
”Ei minun ollut tarkoitus hukata ketään”, isä sanoi. ”Minun oli tarkoitus… Minun oli kai tarkoitus kiivetä jonnekin vuorelle tapaamaan jotain vanhoja miehiä, ja niin minä olinkin tekemässä. Scorpius ja Albus olivat ihan minun vieressäni. Mutta sitten meidän kimppuumme hyökättiin, ja minä yritin ihan yksinkertaista loitsua, mutta peli vain sylkäisi minut ulos.”  
  
”Sinä yritit yksinkertaista loitsua?” Draco toisti. ”Siis jotain sen pelin omaa loitsua? Vai yrititkö sinä taikoa sen hyökkääjän taikasauvallasi?”  
  
”Tietenkin minä yritin taikoa sen hyökkääjän”, isä sanoi. ”Käytin tietenkin… tai ehkä on parempi, etten kerro sitä sinulle. Sinä kuulemma työskentelet lakiasioiden osastolla.”  
  
”Todellisuusloitsu menee sekaisin, jos sen sisällä yrittää käyttää taikuutta”, Draco sanoi ja käveli ikkunan luo. Astoriaa ei onneksi vielä näkynyt. Toisaalta Astoria saattaisi toki ilmiintyä suoraan eteiseen tai, vielä pahempaa, Scorpiuksen huoneeseen, joka oli muuttunut Skyrimiksi.  
  
Draco otti taikasauvansa, Harry Potterin ja meni avoimelle ovelle. Lunta satoi naamaan ja jossain kaukana sudet ulvoivat ja lohikäärmeet karjuivat. Hetken hän kuvitteli kuulevansa Scorpiuksen kutsuvan häntä, mutta se taisikin kuulua hänen sielustaan. Hän koetti purkaa todellisuusloitsun, mutta se oli tosiaan mennyt täysin sekaisin eikä suostunut luopumaan Skyrimistä. Isä oli varmaan käyttänyt Avada Kedavraa. Sellainen suututti useimmat lailliset loitsut, minkä hän toki oli sanonut isälle monta kertaa. Ei sillä että isän olisi muutenkaan kuulunut käyttää Avada Kedavraa. Edes Skyrimissä.  
  
”Heidät on pakko hakea sieltä”, Draco sanoi Harrylle, jonka käsivarresta hän näköjään piti kiinni edelleen.  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan”, Harry sanoi. ”Tarvitseekohan siellä takkia?”  
  
Eteisestä kuului kevyt poksahdus. ”Hei”, Astoria sanoi ja kuulosti ihan samalta kuin silloin, kun Draco oli viimeksi jutellut tämän kanssa. Silloin heidän poikansa oli ollut yhä tallella.  
  
”Ei siellä ole oikeasti kylmä”, Draco sanoi, tönäisi Harryn oven läpi ja hyppäsi sitten itse perässä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**17\. luku: Vuoria ja parvekkeita  
  
  
**Oli aivan järjettömän kylmä. Draco käveli Harryn vieressä vuoren rinnettä ylös. Lunta tuli joka puolelta, ja paita, jonka hän oli varastanut kuolleelta imperiumin sotilaalta ensimmäisessä tehtävässä, oli aivan liian ohut. Portaitakin oli yhteensä seitsemän tuhatta, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka monta hän oli jo noussut, hänellä nimittäin oli sellainen olo kuin hänet olisi heitetty tänne ihan jostain muualta.  
  
Hän katsoi ylöspäin ja näki vain lumisadetta, ja lisää lumisadetta, ja lumisateen seassa vuorenrinteen joka nousi loputtomiin, ja jossain siellä kaukana häämötti taivas, jonka halki lensi lohikäärme. Hän mietti, pitäisikö sittenkin kääntyä takaisin. Hän voisi palata Windhelmiin ja jutella merkityksettömien sivuhahmojen kanssa. Ei hän halunnut kiivetä tälle loputtomalle vuorelle vain, jotta vanhat miehet voisivat kertoa hänelle lohikäärmeistä. Sitä paitsi sudet ulvoivat. Hän veti miekkansa huotrasta ja Harry veti myös omansa, ja sitten he surmasivat pari sutta hiukan kömpelösti mutta kuitenkin lopullisesti. Hän tuijotti susien tyhjiä silmiä ja mietti, mitä teki tässä maailmassa, ja silloin hän muisti.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Harrya käsivarresta. ”Me tulimme tänne etsimään Scorpiusta ja Albusta!”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä hetken vähän hämmentyneen näköisenä, tai ehkä Harry ei nähnyt häntä kunnolla. Harryn silmälasit olivat kadonneet ja grafiikka oli muutenkin vuodelta 2011. Sitten äkkiä Harry näytti tajuavan, mitä hän tarkoitti, ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta. ”Albus ja Scorpius ovat täällä”, Harry sanoi silmät suurina. ”Me tulimme tänne pelastamaan heidät.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Draco sanoi, ”koska isä hukkasi heidät tänne.”  
  
”Minä unohdin hetkeksi, kuka olen”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Tämä todellisuusloitsu on erittäin hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja päästi irti Harryn käsivarresta vaikkakin katkerasti. ”Mennään nyt vain nopeasti. Mutta ole varovainen, tuon seuraavan mutkan takana on lumipeikko.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Älä anna sen lyödä sinua päähän”, Draco sanoi ja jatkoi sitten matkaa. Hän halusi ehdottomasti löytää nyt Scorpiuksen, ja sitten hän halusi takaisin omaan kotiinsa, jossa hänen vanhempansa ja hänen eksänsä olivat nyt kolmestaan. Siellä hän voisi syödä kirouksilta maistuvia jouluruokia ja odottaa joulun loppumista eikä edes sataisi lunta. Sinne päästäkseen hän tappaisi vaikka kymmenen lumipeikkoa.  
  
Kävi kuitenkin niin, että lumipeikko tappoi hänet. Ilmeisesti se pääsi lyömään häntä päähän. Hän heräsi uudelleen samassa kohdassa kuin äskenkin, mutta ainakin Harry oli hänen kanssaan. He tappoivat taas muutaman suden, ja sitten lumipeikko tappoi heidät taas. Ja sitten taas uudestaan. Ja sitten neljännellä kerralla he onnistuivat jotenkin luikahtamaan peikosta ohi. Lunta tuiskutti silmiin ja sieluun, mutta peikko lakkasi karjumasta heidän peräänsä, susien ulvonta alkoi kuulostaa kotoisalta, ja Harry tuijotti Dracoa suu auki ja miekka kädessä ja näytti siltä, ettei ollut uskonut selviävänsä lumipeikosta hengissä.  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs Harrya. ”Sinulla on jotain tuossa.”  
  
”Missä?” Harry kyseli.  
  
”Tuossa”, Draco sanoi ja kurottautui kohti Harryn olkapäätä. Siinä oli lumihiutale. Hän nielaisi, pyyhkäisi sen pois sormellaan ja mietti, että kylläpä tuntui jotenkin hyvältä. Hän oli kiipeämässä Skyrimin korkeimmalle vuorelle, Harry Potter oli hänen kanssaan, eikä hän inhonnut Harrya lainkaan vaan itse asiassa piti Harrysta jonkin verran. Ehkä he voisivat tämän tehtävän jälkeen mennä takaisin Windhelmiin ja vuokrata huoneen jostain majatalosta, kai siellä oli sellaisiakin, ja sitten he asettautuisivat sellaiseen hyvin kapeaan sänkyyn yhdessä, riisuisivat vaatteensa ja laittaisivat miekkansa sängyn reunalle ja sitten -  
  
”Lapset”, Harry sanoi yhtäkkiä järkyttyneen näköisenä. ”Meidän pitää pelastaa lapset.”  
  
”Ai niin”, Draco sanoi. Hänellä tosiaan taisi olla käsi Harryn olkapäällä ja hän silitteli peukalollaan Harryn rintapanssarin reunaa. Hän veti äkkiä kätensä pois.  
  
He jatkoivat matkaa vuorenrinnettä ylös, tappoivat muutamia kapinallisia, jotka puolestaan yrittivät tappaa heidät, ja lopulta he pääsivät perille. High Hrothgar näytti yhtä lumiselta ja synkältä kuin viime pelissä. Hän oli salaa pelännyt, että pojat olisivat jo ehtineet sisälle ja että hän ja Harrykin joutuisivat juoksemaan niiden vanhojen miesten perässä sinne tänne. Mutta pojat istuivatkin vierekkäin portailla ja näyttivät pitkästyneiltä.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi, kun näki heidät. ”Mitä sinä täällä teet?”  
  
”Tulin puhumaan niille vanhoille miehille lohikäärmeistä”, Draco sanoi ja mietti sitten asiaa hetken. ”Tai siis tulin hakemaan teidät. Isä rikkoi todellisuusloitsun.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Hän käytti Avada Kedavraa suteen.”  
  
”Minä pidän hänelle puhuttelun”, Draco sanoi. Ei se mitään auttaisi, mutta oli kai hänen jonkinlainen velvollisuutensa yrittää. ”Oletteko te kunnossa?”  
  
Scorpius nyökkäsi. ”Minulla on kyllä nälkä.”  
  
”Minullakin on nälkä”, Albus sanoi.  
  
”Äiti on varmaan tähän mennessä ehtinyt maustaa kaikki jouluruuat kirouksilla”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta voimme tilata pitsaa.”  
  
”Minua väsyttää”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Minä haluaisin vain katsella telkkaria. En jaksa enää kävellä ja tappaa susia.”  
  
”Minäkin haluaisin vain katsella telkkaria”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta toisinaan elämässä ei saa mitä haluaa, vaan joutuu sen sijaan kävelemään takaisin Ivarsteadiin. Siellä on hätäuloskäynti siltä varalta, että todellisuusloitsu menee oikosulkuun.”  
  
”Sinnehän on tosi pitkä matka”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Eikö se lohikäärme voisi viedä meitä?”  
  
”Mikä lohikäärme?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Kävellään nyt vain”, Draco sanoi. ”Sehän on alamäkeä. Ei siinä kauaa mene.”  
  
Siinä meni ihan helvetin kauan. Lumipeikkokin melkein pääsi yllättämään heidät taas, mutta neljästään he saivat sen tapettua. Kun he lopulta olivat Ivarsteadissa, Draco oli niin väsynyt ettei jaksanut edes nauraa Harrylle, joka seisoi hätäuloskäynnin vieressä ja katseli silmät suurina Skyrimin maisemia.  
  
”Minä voin tuoda sinut tänne myöhemmin uudestaan”, Draco sanoi ja tarttui Harryn käsivarteen, jotta Harry varmasti seuraisi heitä takaisin Lontooseen. Tai olisi hän saattanut tarttua Harryn käsivarteen muutenkin.  
  
Sitten hän seisoikin yllättäen Scorpiuksen huoneessa. Lumisade oli loppunut ja hänellä oli taas omat vaatteensa päällään, paitsi että sukat näyttivät olevan nurin päin. Hän vilkaisi Harrya, ja sitten poikia, jotka sentään olivat hengissä eivätkä vaikuttaneet edes traumatisoituneilta.  
  
”Äiti?” Scorpius kysyi ja katsoi Astoriaa, joka istui olohuoneen sohvalla Dracon äidin ja isän välissä.  
  
Astoria katsoi heitä ja nousi seisomaan. ”Harry Potter?”  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Mitä Harry Potter tekee täällä?” Astoria kysyi ja halasi Scorpiusta. Draco koetti hiipiä takaisin Scorpiuksen huoneeseen tai ehkä saman tien ulos ovesta, mutta ei päässytkään ulos asti. ” _Ahaa_ ”, Astoria sanoi. ”Se sitten vihdoin tapahtui.”  
  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Mitä?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Mitä?” hänen isänsä kysyi.  
  
”Eikö?” Astoria kysyi ja katsoi häntä ja Harrya vuorotellen. ”Sinullahan oli tapana puhua Harrysta vähän väliä.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” Harry kysyi.  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” Draco kysyi.  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” hänen isänsä kysyi.  
  
”Astoria”, äiti sanoi, ”tuo kampaus sopii sinulle todella hyvin.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Astoria sanoi. ”En ole pessyt tukkaa viiteen päivään.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi ruveta nyt syömään”, äiti sanoi ja ryhtyi availemaan laatikoiden kansia.  
  
”Minä en oikein aluksi tajunnut, miksi sinä puhuit Harrysta kaiken aikaa”, Astoria sanoi Dracolle. ”Ajattelin että ehkä se liittyi johonkin kouluaikaisiin traumoihin. Sinä puhuit sellaisia juttuja kuin että Harry oli taas kävellyt sinun työhuoneesi ohi ministeriöllä.”  
  
”Olinko?” Harry kysyi ja vilkaisi Dracoa.  
  
”Sinä teit tosiaan välillä niin”, Draco sanoi. ”Toisaalta sinun työhuoneesi oli samalla käytävällä. Minun pitää nyt saada happea.” Sitten hän meni parvekkeelle eikä piitannut siitä, että Astoria sanoi vielä jotain, ja isä sanoi jotain, ja äiti sanoi jotain, ja lapset olivat laittaneet television päälle. Harry puolestaan ei sanonut mitään. Eikä hän Harrya mitenkään erityisemmin miettinytkään. Hän sulki parvekkeen oven perässään, nojasi kaiteeseen ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan lasin läpi sisälle. Harry seisoi kädet taskussa Scorpiuksen huoneen ovensuussa ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt mitä tehdä.  
  
Draco istuutui parveketuolille joka oli niin kylmä että häneltä jäätyi takapuoli, mutta toisaalta sitä oli paleltanut jo Skyrimissä. Hän katseli jouluvaloja ja pimentyvää jouluaattoiltaa ja Viistokujan kattoja ja sitten taas Harry Potteria, joka availi jouluruokalaatikkoja hänen olohuoneessaan hänen perheensä kanssa. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut mennä takaisin tuonne sisälle. Siellä oli ihan liikaa ihmisiä, mutta toisaalta siellä oli myös lämmin, ja vuoren huipulle kiipeäminen oli jättänyt hänet nälkäiseksi, ja lisäksi Harry Potter oli siellä. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti palata sisälle, Harry jättikin puurolaatikon leijumaan ilmaan, käveli parvekkeen ovelle, avasi sen ja sulki sitten uudestaan perästään.  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja teki lämmitysloitsun. Se lämmitti Dracoakin mutta Harryn silmälasit menivät huuruun. Parvekkeen kaiteella roikkuvat jouluvalot räpsähtelivät ja Draco mietti, että tunnelmaa kyllä pitäisi viilentää, mutta ei tiennyt miten. ”Minulle tuli yksi juttu mieleen”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco nielaisi. Hän todellakin toivoi että se liittyi seksiin. Tai siis ei toivonut, koska eihän hänellä ja Harrylla ollut mitään meneillään, ja se olisikin ollut vähän outoa, koska heidän poikansa seurustelivat. Mutta toivottavasti se liittyi seksiin.  
  
”Minähän tosiaan asun tuossa ihan vieressä”, Harry sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Viistokujan kattoja. Siellä muutaman korttelin päässä näkyi Harryn parveke ja kuntopyörä, joka polki sinnikkäästi paikallaan, vaikka oli joulu. ”Jos sinä haluat, tai siis… jos sinusta tuntuu, että täällä on jo liikaa väkeä, eikä kaikille ole tilaa, niin periaatteessahan minä voisin esimerkiksi… mennä kotiin yöksi ja tulla heti aamulla takaisin.”  
  
Draco nielaisi. ”En usko että se on tarpeellista. Eikä Astoria sitä paitsi jää yöksi.”  
  
Harry näytti siltä, ettei oikein uskonut häntä.  
  
”Ei sinun kannata mennä kotiisi. Me voimme nukkua vaikka… vaikka parvekkeella.”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Draco hieroi nenäänsä. Tietenkään he eivät nukkuisi parvekkeella. Silloinhan he joutuisivat jakamaan makuupussin ja kietoutumaan toistensa ympärille, jotta selviäisivät hengissä, tai vaihtoehtoisesti he voisivat käyttää talvitelttaloitsua, jonka Draco oli opetellut silloin kerran, kun isä oli uhannut lähteä hänen kanssaan eloonjäämiskurssille.  
  
”Minulle tuli yksi toinenkin juttu mieleen”, Harry sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan.  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Toivottavasti se liittyi seksiin. Toivottavasti se… ei kun mitä helvettiä hän nyt taas ajatteli?  
  
”Se liittyy seksiin”, Harry sanoi, ja Draco melkein putosi parvekkeelta.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Ei varsinaisesti”, Harry sanoi ja näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä, ”minä vain mietin, että… mehän emme ole riidelleet melkein ollenkaan yhdeksänkymmentäluvun jälkeen.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Ja sinä olet ollut todella ystävällinen minulle tänä jouluna”, Harry sanoi. ”Annoit esimerkiksi minun tulla kotiisi jouluksi.”  
  
”Tänne mahtuu aivan hyvin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Niin minä vain mietin, että tiedätköhän sinä, että minä…” Harry työnsi silmälaseja ylöspäin nenällä. Draco veti syvään henkeä. Nyt Harry sanoisi hänelle, että hän oli ymmärtänyt tilanteen ihan väärin, ja että se ei ollut tarkoittanut yhtään mitään että Harry oli taikonut heille yhteisen sängyn hänen saunaansa. Sitten Harry kertoisi hänelle että oli hetero. Se tästä nyt vielä puuttuisikin. Mutta hän kestäisi sen ihan hyvin. Hän voisi väittää ettei ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut Harrysta, sellainen ajatus ei ollut edes käynyt hänen mielessään, vaikka Harry olikin mukava ja komea ja hiukan pitempi kuin hän ja vaikka hän olisi kyllä mielellään harrastanut seksiä Harryn kanssa ja ehkä vähän muitakin asioita, mutta ei sisustusta, koska siinä hän ei halunnut tehdä kompromisseja.  
  
”Sinähän et varmaan tiedä, että minä olen…” Harry jatkoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ja Draco pudisteli päätään, koska ei hän tiennytkään, eikä myöskään halunnut tietää, jos asia oli se, että Harry oli hetero. ”Olen kiinnostunut myös miehistä”, Harry sanoi, irvisti ja vilkuili Dracoa. Silmälasit alkoivat taas huurtua. ”Siis romanttisella tavalla”, Harry lisäsi. ”Ja seksuaalisesti. Vaikka en ole… en ole kovin paljon päässyt… Minähän olin yli viisitoista vuotta naimisissa, ja nyt tässä onkin ollut… kiireitä. Joten en ole… Mutta ajattelin että sinun olisi parasta… tietää.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa. Hän oli hyvin häkeltynyt ja hyvin iloinen ja lisäksi hän ei ollut aivan varma, mitä hän nyt siis tiesi.  
  
”Halusin vain sanoa tämän”, Harry sanoi kiireesti, ”koska ehkä sinä et halua, että minä tulkitsen sinun ystävällisyytesi vahingossa esimerkiksi…”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa uudestaan, mutta silloin lanttuisa loitsumuhennos lässähti olohuoneen ikkunalasiin. He molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan sisälle. Keittiöstä tuli sinistä savua, Astoria seisoi ovensuussa kädet lanteilla ja näytti hyvin väsyneeltä, Albus näytti olevan kauhuissaan, Scorpius istui sohvalla, katsoi televisiota ja söi pipareita, ja äitiä ja isää ei näkynyt missään.  
  
”Mitä sinä olitkaan sanomassa?” Draco kysyi Harrylta, mutta sitten olohuoneen ikkunalasiin lässähti riisipuuroa. Siinä taisi olla sukukirousta mukana, koska ikkunalasi muuttui kelmeän vihreäksi ja rupesi sihisemään. ”Odota hetki”, Draco sanoi ja meni pelastamaan tilanteen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**18\. luku: Puuroa ja perinteitä  
  
**  
”Erinomaista loitsumuhennosta”, Astoria sanoi ja ojentautui ottamaan silakkasujauksen pöydän poikki.  
  
”Kinkkukin on oikein onnistunut”, äiti sanoi ja tökkäsi kinkkua haarukalla. ”Tavallaan mukavaa, ettei se potki tämän enempää.”  
  
”Miellyttävä sukukirouksen sivumaku tässä riisipuurossa”, isä sanoi ja nappasi puuron ennen kuin se ehti karata pöydän alle.  
  
”Hyviä pipareita”, Harry sanoi. ”Mikä on tämä uusi maku?”  
  
”Se on hukkuvien merimiesten epätoivoa 1700-luvun lopulta”, äiti sanoi. ”Erittäin hyvin säilynyttä.”  
  
”Meidän sukumme kävi paljon teekauppaa siihen aikaan”, Draco sanoi. ”Paljon laivoja upposi. Scorpius, ottaisitko lisää väristysvanukasta?”  
  
”Mieluummin en”, Scorpius sanoi.  
  
”Narcissa, sinullako on yhä asunto Pariisissa?” Astoria kysyi. ”Voisimme mennä joskus teelle.”  
  
”Se olisi mukavaa”, äiti sanoi. ”Draco käy minun luonani aivan liian harvoin.”  
  
”Hän on tosiaan laiska matkustamaan”, Astoria sanoi, ja sitten Astoria ja äiti katsoivat Dracoa otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Minä olen kiireinen”, Draco sanoi. ”Minulla on töitä.”  
  
Astoria ja äiti hymyilivät hänelle.  
  
”Mutta mukavaa, että hän on löytänyt seuraa”, Astoria sanoi äidille.  
  
”Minäkö?” Draco toisti. ”En minä ole löytänyt seuraa.”  
  
”Harry, viitsisitkö ojentaa minulle pipareita?” isä kysyi. ”Ja pystyisitkö mitenkään leijuttamaan alas tuon keksilaatikon kaapin päältä? Draco taisi vahingossa tehdä siihen sellaisen loitsun, ettei se tottele minua.”  
  
”Älä missään nimessä koske niihin kekseihin”, Draco sanoi ja tarttui Harryn sauvakäteen, jotta Harry ei vahingossa kuitenkin tekisi niin. Harry oli toisinaan niin ystävällinen. ”Ei minulla ole mitään seuraa.”  
  
”Minulle kyllä jäi vähän epäselväksi, miten tämä oikein tapahtui”, Astoria sanoi ja osoitti Harrya veitsellä. ”Scorpius ei ole kertonut minulle, että te olette tutustuneet.”  
  
”Emme me olekaan tutustuneet”, Draco sanoi. Harry pujotteli sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin. ”Me näemme toisiamme vain ministeriössä, ellemme sitten ehdi katsoa toiseen suuntaan.”  
  
”Todella raikkaan makuinen tämä kirous tässä kinkussa”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Kiitos”, äiti sanoi.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi, ”minä haluan mennä katsomaan telkkaria.”  
  
”Mene vain”, Draco sanoi. Harry piteli näköjään edelleen kiinni hänen kädestään. Onneksi se oli hänen vasen kätensä. Hän pystyi aivan hyvin syömään pelkällä oikealla kädellä, kunhan ei ottanut kinkkua, jota täytyi edelleen pitää paikallaan. Pitäisi ensi vuonna tilata _Näpäköiltä Noidilta_ vähän kypsempi yksilö. Tai ehkä sukukirous oli herättänyt sen henkiin. Sillä olikin silmissä vähän sellainen katse.  
  
”Onpa mukavaa viettää joulua perheen kesken”, äiti sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten isää. ”Ja sinäkin tosiaan olet täällä.”  
  
”Mitenkähän mehiläiset pärjäävät?” isä kysyi.  
  
”Luin artikkelin, jonka mukaan ne ovat kuolemassa sukupuuttoon”, Astoria sanoi.  
  
”Haluaisiko joku kahvia?” Draco kysyi. Kukaan ei ottanut kahvia. Sen sijaan äiti ja Astoria ryhtyivät puhumaan Pariisista, isä ryhtyi puhumaan mehiläisistä, ja Scorpius ja Albus linnoittautuivat sohvalle ja rupesivat katsomaan televisiosta jotain elokuvaa, joka näytti hyvin jouluiselta ja kohtuullisen ärsyttävältä. Dracokin olisi halunnut katsoa sitä. Sen sijaan hän istui vielä hetken aikaa joulupöydässä ja pohti, miksi Harry Potter piteli häntä kädestä. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, mitä he olivat puhuneet siellä parvekkeella, mutta jotenkin se oli liittynyt seksiin.  
  
Hän puristi Harryn kättä kokeeksi. Harry puristi takaisin. Sitten kinkku yritti ryömiä karkuun ja isä veti taikasauvan esiin.  
  
”Ei mitään laitonta”, Draco sanoi, ja isä laittoi sauvan takaisin taskuun. Kinkku putosi pöydältä ja piiloutui sohvan alle, mutta toisaalta kenelläkään ei ollut tainnut olla nälkä enää puoleen tuntiin. He söivät vähän suklaata ja sitten vielä lisää riisipuuroa.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin Draco istui tyynyn päällä lattialla ja oli ihan varma, ettei koskaan enää pystyisi syömään yhtään mitään. Lisäksi hänellä oli sellainen raukea ja lähestulkoon onnellinen olo, joka tuli vain siitä, että joulu olisi kohta ohi. Oli jo melkein ilta, ja hän oli selvinnyt. Tai toki huomenna olisi jäljellä vielä kokonainen päivä joulua, ja aamulla jaettaisiin lahjat, eikä hänellä ollut lahjaa Harrylle, mutta juuri nyt hän oli aivan liian täynnä ruokaa murehtiakseen sitä. Hän vilkaisi Harrya, joka istui hänen vieressään nojatuolilla, ja sitten hän vilkaisi taas televisiota. Hän oli melko varma, että he kaikki vain teeskentelivät että tiesivät, mitä elokuvassa tapahtuu, mutta hän ei aikonut olla ensimmäinen joka sanoisi sen ääneen. Sitten puutarhuri yllättäen suuteli supersankaria ja häneltä pääsi pieni yllättynyt huudahdus. Scorpius vilkaisi häntä niin kuin hän olisi ollut jotenkin tyhmä ja selitti sitten, että puutarhurilla ja supersankarilla oli ollut juttua _alusta asti._  
  
Tällaista jouluna pitäisi aina olla. Sitä hän mietti katsellessaan, miten väärät ihmiset pussailivat toisiaan televisiossa. Toki hän istui lattialla, koska hänellä ei ollut riittävästi tuoleja, ja olihan hän hiukan huolissaan siitä, tappaisivatko isä ja äiti toisensa illan päätteeksi, ja oli hyvin outoa että Astoria oli täällä, ja lisäksi hänestä tuntui että hänellä oli jotain juttua meneillään Harry Potterin kanssa ja oli ehkä ollut jo pitkään tai ainakin eilisestä saakka. Mutta kaikesta tästä huolimatta hänen olonsa oli juuri nyt aivan hyvä.  
  
”Joko sauna on kohta kuuma?” isä kysyi.  
  
Draco veti syvään henkeä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kai sinulla on sauna?” isä kysyi. ”Etkö sinä sanonut, että nukuit siellä eilen Harry Potterin kanssa?”  
  
”On minulla sauna”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta mitä –”  
  
”Saunominen on jouluperinne”, isä sanoi.  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä laittamaan sauna lämpeämään”, isä sanoi ja tuijotti häntä vähän samanlaisella katseella kuin yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla, ”jos se ei kerran jo ole.”  
  
Draco harkitsi asiaa noin puoli sekuntia ja meni sitten laittamaan saunaloitsun päälle. Aluksi se temppuili vähän. Ilmeisesti hän oli herättänyt sen kymmenen vuoden unesta ja se oli pahalla tuulella. Hän purki kiireesti Harryn sisustustaiat, sen sängynkin, jossa he olivat viime yönä nukkuneet romanttisesti vierekkäin, kunnes Harry oli hiippaillut nukkumaan keittiön pöydän alla, ja hän puolestaan oli hiippaillut leijuttamaan Harryn sänkyyn, jotta voisi nukkua keittiön pöydän alla. Hän mietti hetken Harrya makaamassa tajuttomana, tai siis unessa, tuossa sängyllä, ja hänelle alkoi tulla aika kuuma. Sitten hän tajusi, että saunaloitsu oli vihdoin ruvennut toimimaan.  
  
Hän meni takaisin olohuoneeseen ja muistutti itseään, että ei hänen sentään tarvinnut saunoa.  
  
”Kaikkien pitää saunoa”, isä sanoi hetken päätä, kun he pohtivat sitä, kuka menisi saunaan ensimmäisenä. Draco oli ehdottomasti sitä mieltä, ettei poikia voinut päästää sinne ensin, kun ei tiedetty, kuinka vihainen lämmitysloitsu oikeastaan oli. Isä sanoi että tiesi pari kätevää kirousta, jolla pistettäisiin oikuttelevat lämmitysloitsut kuriin. Äiti sanoi, että voisi hyvin mennä heti saunaan Astorian kanssa, heillä nimittäin oli juttu kesken pariisilaisista kahviloista ja ranskalaisesta politiikasta. Scorpius sanoi, ettei halunnut saunoa ollenkaan.  
  
”Kaikkien pitää saunoa”, isä sanoi. ”Jouluperinne.” Scorpius kysyi, eikö saunassa ollut kuumaa ja tukalaa, ja isä sanoi, että se oli tarkoituskin. Draco sanoi, ettei ollut koskaan saunonut eikä oikeastaan tiennyt miten se tapahtui, ja isä sanoi, että kaikkien pitää saunoa.  
  
”Se on kai melko yksinkertaista”, Harry sanoi. ”Pitää vain istua kuumassa huoneessa ilman vaatteita ja koettaa kestää.”  
  
”Tein kerran dokumentin suomalaisista velhoista”, Astoria sanoi. ”Niiden koko sosiaalinen järjestelmä perustuu siihen, kuka on istunut kenenkin vieressä saunassa.”  
  
”Ehkä olisi parempi, että minä ja Harry emme saunoisi ollenkaan”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Kaikkien pitää saunoa”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Minä en sauno”, Scorpius sanoi ja tuijotti isää niin kauan, että lopulta isä katsoi muualle. Draco muistutti itseään, että kysyisi Scorpiukselta myöhemmin, miten tämä oli tehnyt sen. Ehkä Scorpius voisi opettaa hänellekin sen katseen. Sitten hänen ja isän välit varmaan parantuisivat.  
  
”Miksi täällä on näin kuuma?” Astoria kysyi.  
  
Kävi ilmi, että saunaloitsu oli yhä vihainen. Kun he olivat lepytelleet sitä suklaalla ja silityksillä, se suostui laskemaan saunan lämpötilan siedettäväksi ja muun asunnon lämpötilan ihan mukavaksi. Draco laittoi sukat ja paidan takaisin päälle ja istui Harryn vieressä sohvalla sillä aikaa, kun pojat katosivat omaan huoneeseensa, äiti ja Astoria katosivat saunaan ja isä hyppi keittiön nurkassa ja yritti saada keksejä kaapin päältä.  
  
”Minä en ole koskaan saunonut”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”En minäkään”, Draco sanoi. Ei hän aikonut koskaan saunoakaan, mutta jostain syystä hän ei tullut sanoneeksi sitä. Hän katsoi Harryn kanssa televisiosta elokuvaa, jossa oli paljon enemmän seksiä kuin hän oli odottanut, ja vähän myöhemmin äiti ja Astoria tulivat saunasta sen näköisinä kuin heitä olisi kidutettu.  
  
”Kylläpä tuli hyvä olo”, äiti sanoi. ”Menkää te Harryn kanssa seuraavaksi.”  
  
Mutta Draco ei aikonut saunoa ollenkaan, joten oli aivan luontevaa, että isä meni seuraavaksi saunaan. Hetken kuluttua sieltä alkoi kuulua pahaenteistä murinaa ja olohuoneeseen asti sinkoili tummanvioletteja kipinöitä, ja sitten vähän myöhemmin isä alkoi laulaa _Oi Kiero Joulumieli_ -kappaletta, joka oli aiheuttanut Dracolle lapsena lukuisia painajaisia.  
  
”Hän kuulostaa onnelliselta”, äiti sanoi ja valui syvemmälle Dracon nojatuoliin. ”Hienoa että hän selviytyi erosta niin hyvin. Minä olin vähän huolissani. Erityisesti niiden mehiläisten takia. Ja sitten niiden maratonien. Ja oikeastaan ihan kaiken, mitä hän on tehnyt siitä asti.” Äiti oli hetken hiljaa. ”Olin kyllä huolissani myös kaikesta siitä, mitä hän teki ennen eroa.”  
  
”Draco”, Astoria sanoi ja katseli Dracoa. ”Minä puhuin sinun äitisi kanssa, että ehkä voisin jäädä teille yöksi. Sitten voisin olla täällä vielä huomennakin. Vähän aikaa vain. Minähän en ole nähnyt Scorpiusta pitkään aikaan.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa sanoakseen, ettei todellakaan tiennyt minne Astoria mahtuisi nukkumaan, mutta silloin isä tuli saunasta laulaen _Oi Katso Kuusipuu Tuolla On Kidutuskirous_ -kappaletta, josta Draco ei myöskään ollut pitänyt lapsena.  
  
”Teidän vuoronne”, isä sanoi siinä kohdassa, jossa laulu olisi mennyt todella synkäksi, ja katsoi Harrya ja Dracoa niin tiukasti, että Draco nousi sohvalta ihan automaattisesti. Sitten hän käveli kylpyhuoneeseen. Harry käveli hänen perässään. Hän lukitsi itsensä ja Harryn kylpyhuoneeseen, mietti hetken oliko tulossa hulluksi, ja ryhtyi sitten riisumaan vaatteitaan. Isä halusi, että hän saunoisi Harry Potterin kanssa, joten hän saunoisi Harry Potterin kanssa. Hyvin se menisi. Hän ja Harry vain ottaisivat kaikki vaatteensa pois ja istuisivat sitten jonkin aikaa vierekkäin epämiellyttävän kuumassa huoneessa. Mikä voisi mennä pieleen?  
  
  
**  
  
  
**19\. luku: Reisiä ja kyynärpäitä  
  
  
**Saunassa oli käsittämättömän kuuma. Ensin Draco ajatteli, että kyseessä oli varmaan jonkinlainen erehdys. Hän tiedusteli asiaa saunaloitsulta, ja loitsu vastasi hänelle kylmästi, että itse asiassa lämpötila oli melkein kolmekymmentä astetta viileämpi kuin keskimääräisellä saunojalla. Hän sanoi loitsulle, että sitä hän itse asiassa olikin tarkoittanut, ja että jos tämä mitenkään pystyisi, niin lämpötilaa voisi vähän nostaa. Se oli tietenkin virhe. Toisinaan hän mietti, että ehkä aikuisuus oli sitä, että tiesi tekevänsä virheen jo silloin kun teki sen eikä vasta myöhemmin.  
  
”Mitä nyt tehdään?” Harry kysyi häneltä. He tosiaan seisoivat saunan ovella alasti, koska ilmeisesti sekin kuului asiaan. Ehkä hengiltä kärventyminen oli mukavampaa ilman vaatteita tai ehkä saunominen vain oli sellainen konsepti, jossa haluttiin yhdistää kaikki mahdollinen ikävä ja kiusallinen. Ei sillä ettei hän olisi ollut ihan mielellään alasti, ja hän toki oli mielellään alasti Harry Potterin seurassa, mutta jos hän olisi saanut valita, hän olisi pystynyt hengittämään samalla.  
  
Hän koetti miettiä vastausta Harryn kysymykseen ja olla katselematta Harryn vartaloa, mutta oli ihan liian kuumaa minkäänlaiseen mielenlujuuteen, ja niinpä hän epäonnistui surkeasti molemmissa tavoitteissaan.  
  
”Draco?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Vai niin. Hän näköjään seisoi edelleen saunan oven vieressä katselemassa Harryn vartaloa. Hän nosti katseensa Harryn kasvoihin. Harryn tukka oli pörrössä ja aika hikisen näköinen, mikä varmaan johtui sietämättömästä kuumuudesta, ja Harryn nenä oli oikein miellyttävä, isohko mutta ei kuitenkaan liian iso, ja juuri sopivassa kohdassa kasvoja. Ja Harryn suusta hän piti myös, ja oikeastaan hän piti myös Harryn silmistä. Ne olivat kiehtovalla tavalla ihan väärän väriset kaikkeen muuhun verrattuna, ja lisäksi ne katsoivat nyt hiukan hänen ohitseen.  
  
”Minä en oikeastaan näe mitään”, Harry sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. He olivat tosiaan molemmat jättäneet silmälasinsa kylpyhuoneen puolelle. Saunassa ne olisivat varmaan ensin huurtuneet ja sitten sulaneet, ja sulanutta metallia olisi ikävä irrottaa kasvoilta. Dracolla oli onneksi vain hiukan ikänäköä, joten hän pystyi oikein hyvin katselemaan Harryn alastonta vartaloa myös ilman silmälaseja.  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Harry ei reagoinut siihen. ”Niin miten huono näkö sinulla olikaan?”  
  
”Hyvin huono”, Harry sanoi. ”Mutta näen kyllä kutakuinkin, että missä kohti sinä olet.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä istumaan lauteille”, Draco sanoi ja osoitti sitten lauteita. ”Tuonne päin.”  
  
”Kyllä minä näen, missä ne lauteet ovat”, Harry sanoi ja törmäsi seinään.  
  
Lopulta he kuitenkin pääsivät lauteille. Draco yritti hengittää mutta oli ihan liian kuumaa siihen, ja niinpä hän keskittyi ajattelemaan, että kuten muutkin kärsimykset, myös tämä loppuisi ennen pitkää. Sekin oli kai sellainen asia, minkä ymmärsi aikuisena. Ja lisäksi aikuisena oppi katsomaan kaikenlaisia asioita niiden valoisalta puolelta, ellei sitten kyynistynyt täysin, niin kuin hänelle oli tapahtunut. Mutta silti hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että saunassa oli hiljaista kuin hänen lapsuutensa tyrmissä, ja siitä tuli melkein kotoisa olo pienen ahdistuksen lisäksi. Häntä ahdisti myös se, että laude poltti takapuolta aina kun hän liikahti, mutta hän ei voinut olla liikahtamatta, koska silloin hänen alaston ja hikinen reitensä osui Harryn alastomaan ja hikiseen reiteen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Draco sanoi kun tönäisi taas kerran Harrya reidellä reiteen. Harryn reisikarvat kihartuivat ja olisi tehnyt mieli kuljettaa sormea niiden läpi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi ja liikahti itsekin. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi, veti syvään henkeä ja katui sitä saman tien. Oli hankala ymmärtää, miksi kukaan ikinä haluaisi saunoa. Tai ehkä jos olisi ollut jäätymässä hengiltä, siis esimerkiksi kävellyt jossain lumisateessa tuntikausia ja olisi palellut ihan varpaitaan myöten, niin sitten olisi ollut lievästi miellyttävää olla hetki saunassa. Mutta missään muussa skenaariossa sitä oli vaikea kuvitella. Hänestä tuntui, että naamakin oli jo kärventymässä, ja ainoastaan Harryn reiden töniminen lohdutti. Siksi hän teki juuri niin. ”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi ja katseli keskittyneesti tyhjyyteen. ”Mitähän tässä sitten… kauanko meidän kuuluu olla täällä?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä”, Draco sanoi. Se olisi kyllä pitänyt selvittää etukäteen. Ehkä oli olemassa jokin aikaraja, jonka jälkeen saunasta saisi tulla pois.  
  
”Mitä täällä muuten kuuluu tehdä?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”En valitettavasti tiedä sitäkään”, Draco sanoi ja mietti hetken. ”Luulen, että meidän kuuluu vain istua vierekkäin ja kärsiä.”  
  
”Se kyllä onnistuu”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Voisimmehan me toki jutellakin, paitsi ettei täällä pysty hengittämään.”  
  
”Minä kyllä juttelen ihan mielelläni”, Harry sanoi. ”Tuntuuko sinunkin nenäsi siltä kuin se palaisi sisältä päin?”  
  
”Tuntuu”, Draco sanoi, tönäisi Harrya reiteen ja jätti sitten oman reitensä siihen. Sitäkin hän oli kyllä tässä istuessaan miettinyt, että kuinkahan lähellä hänen ja Harryn kuuluisi olla toisiaan. Saunahan oli toki melko iso. Heidän ei periaatteessa olisi tarvinnut istua aivan kiinni toisissaan, mutta se toi jonkinlaista turvaa, ja lisäksi hän piti kovasti Harryn olkapäistä. ”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja siirtyi hieman lähemmäs Harrya, niin että Harryn kyynärpää osui häntä käsivarteen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi, vilkaisi kutakuinkin häneen päin ja sitten jäi nojaamaan häneen. ”Olen hyvin pahoillani.”  
  
”Älä suotta”, Draco sanoi. ”Olisi pitänyt poistaa tämä sauna heti silloin, kun ostin asunnon. Tai tehdä siitä vaikka kasvihuone.”  
  
”Ai”, Harry sanoi. ”Oletko kiinnostunut kasveista?”  
  
”En lainkaan”, Draco sanoi. Sisustuslehdissä oli kyllä viime aikoina puhuttu, että ne olivat taas trendikkäitä. Hänkin oli ostanut yhden kierojuurakon mutta oli tappanut sen heti seuraavalla viikolla ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt tappaa hänet.  
  
”Ai”, Harry sanoi. ”Onko sinulla muuten jotain harrastuksia? Tai mitä sinä yleensä teet vapaa-ajallasi?”  
  
Draco nielaisi ja vilkaisi Harrya, mutta Harry ei tainnut huomata. ”No, luen esimerkiksi Miehiä ja Moottoreita -lehteä.”  
  
”Se onkin mielenkiintoinen lehti”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ja toisinaan deittailen”, Draco sanoi. Hänen sydämensä löi äkkiä tiheämmin kuin olisi pitänyt, mutta se saattoi johtua myös tukahduttavasta kuumuudesta. ”Vaikka eihän se ole varsinaisesti harrastus.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi. ”Ja mitä sinä, tuota noin, etsit?”  
  
”Irtoseksiä”, Draco sanoi ja tajusi sitten, että se kuulosti vähän väärältä. ”Tai ei sen tarvitse kovin irrallista olla, kyllä sitominenkin siis… tai siis saa minusta pitää kiinni. Tai siis… sitä minä yleensä etsin deittisovelluksista. Oletko kokeillut _Magic: The Dating_ -sovellusta?”  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti vähän hämmentyneeltä, joten Draco painoi reitensä hiukan tukevammin Harryn reittä vasten. Se rauhoitti ainakin häntä itseään.  
  
”Se on sovellus, jonka avulla voi tavata ihmisiä, joita ei muuten tapaisi”, Draco sanoi. ”Tosin ehkä olisikin hyvä olla tapaamatta heitä. Ja kaiken muun joutuu yhä tekemään analogisesti, tiedäthän, keskustelemisen ja tapaamisen ja seksin. Mutta sitä sovellusta minä tosiaan käytän silloin tällöin, kun kaipaan seuraa.”  
  
”Mutta sinäkö et siis ole kiinnostunut…” Harry sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä. ”Parisuhteesta?”  
  
”Kyllä minä olen kiinnostunut”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta minä olen elänyt yksikseni yli kymmenen vuotta. Ja olen kuitenkin jo neljäkymmentävuotias. Tuntuu aika epätodennäköiseltä, että oppisin enää elämään toisen ihmisen kanssa.”  
  
”Mutta voisihan meillä olla eri asunnot”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco oli hetken hiljaa. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä Harryn lausahduksessa muka oli niin hämmentävää. Totta kai heillä voisi olla eri asunnot, ja olisikin, koska Harry ei takuulla ymmärtäisi harmaan lukuisia sävyjä sisustuksessa. ”Ei se ole pelkästään se yhdessä asuminen. Se on myös… minulla on aika paljon omia tapoja.”  
  
”Niin minullakin”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Eron jälkeen ajattelin kyllä, että päätyisin uuteen parisuhteeseen. Mutta sitten menikin pari vuotta, ja sitten neljä, ja sitten yhtäkkiä oli mennyt kymmenen vuotta. Sillä tavalla siinä käy.”  
  
Harry näytti hiukan kauhistuneelta.  
  
”Ja pitihän minun toki kasvattaa Scorpius. Sehän on kokopäivätyötä, paitsi suurimman osan vuodesta, kun hän on Tylypahkassa enkä minä voi kuin toivoa parasta. Mutta joka tapauksessa olen ollut niin kiireinen, ettei minulla ole ollut aikaa ruveta näyttämään jollekin uudelle ihmiselle kaikkia epävarmuuksiani ja huonoja puoliani ja omituisuuksiani ja pelkojani.”  
  
Harry oli hiljaa.  
  
”Ja toki pitäisi löytää ensin sellainen ihminen”, Draco sanoi ja koetti hengittää, mutta oli aivan liian kuumaa siihen. Jos hän nyt vain nojaisi Harryn olkapäähän ja laittaisi silmänsä kiinni… ”Sellainen ihminen, jonka seurassa viihtyisi ja johon voisi nojata ja joka olisi tavallaan vähän ärsyttävä mutta kuitenkin pääasiassa hyvällä tavalla, ja josta pitäisi niin paljon, että uskaltaisi jäädä sänkyyn vielä seuraavana aamunakin. Sellaisia ihmisiä on hyvin vaikea löytää. Olen kyllä myös joskus miettinyt, että onkohan minun tunne-elämässäni jotain vikaa. Minä en yleensä suhtaudu ihmisiin hirveän tunteellisesti. Paitsi sinuun tietenkin suhtauduin tunteellisesti yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla. Merlin että minulla olikin silloin paljon tunteita. Ehkä käytin ne kaikki silloin ja sitten ne loppuivat eikä niitä sen jälkeen ole ollutkaan. Minulla oli muuten lyhyt suhde yhden Harry-nimisen miehen kanssa tässä jokin aika sitten, mutta se ei kyllä toiminut. Hän oli aika erilainen kuin sinä.” Draco piti tauon ja hengitti ihan vähän. Hänestä tuntui että hänen reitensä oli sulanut Harryn reiteen kiinni. Saunominen olikin mukavampaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Hän voisi vaikka nukahtaa -  
  
Joku koputti oveen. ”Draco? Harry Potter? Oletteko te hengissä?”  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään ja suoristi selkänsä. Ääni kuului ihan selvästi Astorialle. Hän oli aikoinaan nähnyt muutaman painajaisen, jossa hän harrasti seksiä jonkun komean miehen kanssa ja Astoria ilmestyi paikalle kesken kaiken, niin että tämä tilanne tuntui yllättävän tutulta, eikä hän ollut vielä edes päässyt seksiin saakka. ”Minähän lukitsin kylpyhuoneen oven”, hän huusi Astorialle oven läpi, tai pikemminkin kuiskasi, koska saunassa oli liian kuuma puhumiseen.  
  
”Ette kai te ole pyörtyneet sinne?” Astoria kysyi ja koputti ovea vähän lujempaa.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu, että meidän pitäisi mennä”, Harry sanoi ja ryhtyi kömpimään alas lauteilta. Draco tarttui Harrya käsivarresta, jotta tämä ei taas törmäisi seinään. Sitten he kömpivät yhdessä alas ja menivät saunan ovelle, jota Astoria kolkutti edelleen. Draco avasi oven. Astoria katsoi häntä hetken otsa rypyssä ja hymyili sitten.  
  
”Te olette hengissä”, Astoria sanoi. ”Hienoa. Minä tästä sitten menenkin, niin te saatte… kylpeä rauhassa. Ja pukeutua.”  
  
”Kyllä me olisimme tulleet sieltä itsekin ulos”, Draco sanoi. ”Ennen pitkää.”  
  
”Varmasti”, Astoria sanoi ja lähti kylpyhuoneesta. Draco istuutui vessanpöntön suljetun kannen päälle ja veti syvään henkeä. Happi tuntui niin hyvältä keuhkoissa, ja sekin tuntui hyvältä, ettei ilma enää polttanut ihoa eikä sisäelimiä. Sitten hän joi vähän vettä, ja sitten vähän lisää vettä, ja se olikin paras asia, minkä hän oli ikinä tehnyt.  
  
”Pitäisiköhän meidän käydä suihkussa?” Harry kysyi ja katseli vaatteitaan, jotka olivat mytyssä tuolin päällä.  
  
”Käy sinä vain ensin”, Draco sanoi. Hän halusi vielä hetken nauttia viileän veden juomisesta ja siitä, ettei ilma ollut polttavaa. Niin hän sitten tekikin ja katseli samalla, miten Harry kömpi suihkukuutioon. Hän katseli Harryn reisiä ja olkapäitä ja takapuolta ja mietti sitä, miten pelottavaa olisi yrittää olla oma itsensä jonkun toisen ihmisen kanssa. Hän ei tietääkseen ollut koskaan aiemmin kokeillut sitä. Astorian kanssa hän oli luullut olevansa ihan erilainen kuin olikin ollut, ja lapsuudesta ei kannattanut edes puhua, koska jos hän aloittaisi, terapialaskut kävisivät ihan sietämättömiksi ja pitäisi hankkia toinenkin työpaikka ja sitä hän ei kyllä jaksaisi. Hän nojasi lavuaariin ja katseli Harryn selän kaarta ja mietti, että olisi kyllä ihan helvetin pelottavaa seurustella jonkun kanssa, esimerkiksi Harry Potterin, ja sitten vain toivoa, että se toinen pitäisi hänestä sellaisena kuin hän oli eikä joku päivä vain tajuaisi virhettään ja häipyisi. Hän ei oikein tajunnut, miten ihmiset pystyivät sellaiseen toiveikkuuteen.  
  
”Sinun vuorosi”, Harry sanoi ja tuli ulos suihkukuutiosta. ”Miellyttävä suihku.”  
  
”Se oli ennen walesilainen vesiputous”, Draco sanoi. ”Ei sinun toki ole pakko odottaa minua. Voit mennä jo olohuoneeseen, jos haluat.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mikään kiire”, Harry sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. ”Missä minun silmälasini muuten ovat?”  
  
Draco nosti Harryn silmälasit lavuaarin reunalta Harryn naaman edestä ja ojensi ne Harrylle. Harry otti ne, vilkaisi häntä ja näytti sitten hiukan yllättyneeltä, mutta ei välttämättä huonolla tavalla.  
  
”Minäpä tosiaan menen tästä suihkuun”, Draco sanoi ja koetti vetää vatsaa vähän sisään, mutta ei niin paljon, että se olisi ihan ilmiselvää. Sitten hän kömpi suihkukuutioon ja koetti olla innostumatta ihan hirveästi siitä, että Harry Potter katseli häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**20\. luku: Puheita ja oloasuja  
  
  
**”Kylläpä teillä kesti siellä saunassa”, äiti sanoi, kun Draco ja Harry olivat lopulta saaneet vaatteet päälleen ja pääsivät ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Se olikin ollut melkoinen operaatio. Ensin Harry oli katsellut sillä aikaa kun Draco oli ollut suihkussa, siis alasti, siis ilman vaatteita, ja Harry oli tosiaan katsellut häntä. Hän oli joutunut kääntymään selin Harryyn, jotta Harry ei tajuaisi, että tilanne oli hänen mielestään kohtuullisen miellyttävä. Sitten hän oli pitänyt itse silmänsä poissa Harrysta niin pitkään kuin oli suinkin pystynyt, ja kun hän noin viiden sekunnin päästä oli taas vilkaissut Harrya, Harry oli asetellut silmälaseja paremmin nenälleen ja tuijottanut hänen takapuoltaan.  
  
Seuraava ongelma olikin sitten ollut se, miten he saisivat itselleen puhtaat vaatteet. Heidän olisi varmaan kannattanut ajatella sitä, ennen kuin he olivat menneet saunaan, mutta Dracolla oli ollut siinä vaiheessa hiukan kiire ajatella Harry Potteria ja itseään alasti kuumassa huoneessa. Niinpä kun hän oli saunan jälkeen tullut suihkusta hiukan kiusaantuneena siitä, että hän ilmiselvästi piti tilanteesta ja Harry ilmiselvästi näki sen, hän oli seuraavaksi tajunnut, ettei heille kummallekaan ollut vaihtovaatteita. He olivat raottaneet ovea ja tehneet sitten viisitoista huomaamatonta vaatteiden kutsuloitsua, ennen kuin Scorpius oli kuullut heidän kuiskintansa ja tullut kysymään Dracolta, mitä helvettiä hän oli tekemässä. Hän pitäisi Scorpiukselle myöhemmin puhuttelun kielenkäytöstä. Mutta siinä vaiheessa hän oli vain ollut onnellinen, että oli saanut Scorpiuksen lahjottua hakemaan hänelle ja Harrylle puhtaat vaatteet.  
  
”Kivat asut”, Astoria sanoi ja nyökkäsi hänelle. Astoria tosiaan oli edelleen hänen luonaan, istui näköjään hänen nojatuolissaan juomassa teetä, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän saisi Astorian tai ketään muutakaan lähtemään. Se olikin ikävää, koska hän olisi vain halunnut olla rauhassa Harryn kanssa. Tai siis ei Harryn, vaan…  
  
Helvetti. Hän olisi halunnut olla rauhassa Harryn kanssa. Hänellä oli sellainen olo, että saunassa oli tapahtunut muutakin kuin että hänellä oli seisonut vähän kiusallisesti. Toki hän ei tiennyt mitään saunomisesta. Ehkä saunassa oli aina sellainen tunnelma. Ehkä siksi jotkut ihmiset viihtyivät siellä niin hyvin. Mutta hän oli kyllä melko varma, että hänellä ja Harrylla oli jotain meneillään, ja hän halusi puhua Harryn kanssa asiasta ennen kuin kävisi jotain ikävää, niin kuin esimerkiksi että hän itse karkaisi jonnekin eikä enää vastaisi Harryn tekstiviesteihin. Tosin nyt kun hän mietti asiaa, Harry ei ollut tainnut koskaan lähettää hänelle tekstiviestiä. Se olikin valitettavaa.  
  
”Kiva väri”, Astoria sanoi. ”Sopii teille molemmille. Tai Harrylle toki vähän paremmin.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi. Scorpius oli tosiaan tuonut hänelle ja Harrylle vaaleansiniset kokovartalo-collegeasut, joissa luki _Taikaministeriön Lakiosasto 1987._ Hänellä oli niitä useita, koska hän sai sellaisen joka joulu lahjaksi esimieheltään. Ilmeisesti vuonna 1987 jollakulla oli ollut vaikeuksia nollien määrän kanssa ja oloasuja oli tilattu 5000 eikä 50 niin kuin oli ollut tarkoitus. Mutta sitä sattui. Matematiikkaahan ei tosiaan opetettu Tylypahkassa.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harrykin sanoi. Draco vilkaisi Harrya. Vaaleansininen sävy tosiaan sopi Harrylle hienosti. Harryn naama oli kirkkaanpunainen saunan jäljiltä ja hiukset näyttivät yhä kosteilta. Draco olisi halunnut työntää sormensa sinne. Tai naamansa. Itse asiassa hän voisi työntää sinne melkein mitä vain. Itse asiassa hän voisi työntää -  
  
No voi hitto nyt taas. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti rauhoittua. Hän ei voinut ajatella tällaisia asioita Harry Potterista, kun koko hänen perheensä tuijotti häntä, ja lisäksi vielä Astoria. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja sattui sitten vielä vilkaisemaan Harrya, jonka tukka oli tosiaan hyvin pörrössä. Hän voisi tunkea sinne vaikka -  
  
”Asia on nyt niin”, hän sanoi ja koetti epätoivoisesti kuulostaa aikuiselta, ”että minusta on ollut mahtavaa, että te kaikki olette tulleet jouluna minun luokseni kutsumatta, siis todella miellyttävää, on ollut mukava nähdä teitä pitkästä aikaa ja nukkua saunassa ja niin edelleen. Mutta nyt teidän pitää lähteä.” Hän vilkaisi Harrya. ”Ei siis sinun.” Sitten hän vilkaisi isää ja äitiä, jotka katsoivat häntä sen näköisinä, kuin hän olisi juuri kertonut muuttavansa Birminghamiin. ”Minä tosiaan tarkoitan sitä”, hän sanoi. ”Äiti, isä, teillä on omatkin kodit. Menkää sinne. Ja Astoria, mene sinä… jonnekin.”  
  
Hän hengitti syvään ja sulki sitten suunsa. Huoneeseen oli laskeutunut yllättävän painostava tunnelma. Ensin hän säikähti, että televisio oli taas räjähtämässä, mutta tunnelma taisikin johtua hiljaisuudesta. Joulukuusikin oli lakannut laulamasta tunnelmallista joululaulua _Kuollut Varpunen Jouluaamuna,_ joka oli aina ollut hänen suosikkinsa. Kaikki tuijottivat häntä, myös Harry, joka seisoi hänen _Taikaministeriön Lakiosasto 1987_ -oloasussaan hänen vieressään ja katsoi häntä hiukan huolestuneen näköisenä. Oloasu tosiaan sopi Harrylle erinomaisesti. Ehkä hän voisi antaa sen Harrylle. Sitten hänelle itselleen jäisi niitä enää neljätoista.  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan äitiä ja isää.  
  
”Mutta”, äiti sanoi, ”me olemme sinun perheesi.”  
  
”Scorpius on minun perheeni”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi Scorpiusta, joka seurasi tilannetta oman huoneensa ovelta ja söi samalla joulukonvehtia, joka taisteli vastaan vain hiukan. ”Scorpius on paras mahdollinen perhe mikä minulla voisi olla”, Draco sanoi ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Jotain oli kai lentänyt silmään. Hän toivoi, ettei joulukuusi ollut taas ruvennut heittelemään häntä neulasilla, niin kuin jouluna 2015 oli käynyt. ”Ja Scorpiuksen poikaystävä on tietenkin aina tervetullut meille”, hän lisäsi. ”Ja Harry Potter. Mutta te muut…”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja sanoi itselleen, että jos hän nyt jatkaisi puhumista, se olisi kyllä virhe.  
  
”Astoria”, hän sanoi, ”sinä olit minun paras ystäväni pitkän aikaa. Sinä olit paras paras ystävä joka minulla on ikinä ollut, mutta me erosimme ja nyt me emme ole pitäneet yhteyttä aikoihin, ja minä kyllä haluaisin ruveta pitämään yhteyttä uudelleen, mutta ei sitä voi aloittaa tällä tavalla. Me voisimme mennä vaikka kahville joulun jälkeen. Tai kävelylle. Mutta tämä on vähän liikaa. Tuntuu kuin olisin varastanut ajankääntäjän ja palannut vuoteen 2007, enkä minä missään tapauksessa halua palata vuoteen 2007.”  
  
”Hän sai sinä vuonna kamerakännykän ja jäi koukkuun”, Astoria sanoi äidille ja isälle.  
  
”Ja isä”, Draco sanoi, ”minä todellakin haluaisin tulla sinun kanssasi toimeen, mutta sinä olet tehnyt siitä aina hirveän vaikeaa. Enkä minä nyt edes puhu kaikesta siitä, mitä tapahtui yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla. Minä puhun nyt siitä, että kun me nykyään näemme ja menemme vaikka johonkin mukavaan ravintolaan syömään, sinä tuprutat violettia savua ympäriinsä ja yrität käyttää Avada Kedavraa puluihin. Se on vähän stressaavaa. Ja suoraan sanottuna aina kun minä olen sinun seurassasi, minua vähän mietityttää, että mitä sinä mahdat ajatella nykyään. Siis politiikasta. Tai esimerkiksi… tiedostavien ja tuntevien olentojen oikeudesta elää.”  
  
”Ja äiti”, hän sanoi, ”minä olen kiitollinen sinulle niin monesta asiasta, esimerkiksi siitä, että sinä käytännössä ostit minulle tämän asunnon etkä ole edes muistutellut minua siitä jälkikäteen, ja olen kiitollinen siitäkin, että lähetit minulle _Haluatko Wanhemmaksi?_ -oppaan, koska muuten minä en olisi varmaan koskaan rohkaistunut hankkimaan lapsia, tai siis Scorpiusta, koska luojan kiitos me saimme vain yhden. Mutta et sinä voi tulla tänne jouluna ilman ennakkovaroitusta. Sinun olisi pitänyt ilmoittaa etukäteen. Edes edellisenä päivänä. Tai edes tuntia aiemmin. Tai edes…” Mutta silloin häneltä loppui puhti. Häntä pyörrytti vähän, mutta olo oli myös kumman hyvä. Nyt hän oli saanut sanottua jos ei kaikkea, niin edes jotakin, eikä hän enää ihan muistanut, mitä oli sanonut, mutta ei se haitannut. Hän hengitti syvään ja istuutui sitten, ettei löisi päätään jos pyörtyisi. Saunominen taisi olla vaarallisempaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut, ja hän oli pitänyt sitä etukäteen melko vaarallisena.  
  
”Lucius”, äiti sanoi isälle, ”minusta tuntuu, että meidän pitää nyt lähteä.”  
  
”Niin taitaa tosiaan olla parasta”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Minäkin ehkä tästä menen”, Astoria sanoi. ”Draco, oli todella ystävällistä, että kutsuit… tai että et heittänyt minua ulos, kun tulin tänne. Ja kiitos ruuista. Se kinkku oli erityisen hyvää.”  
  
”Se johtuu sukukirouksesta”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Käydään joskus lounaalla”, isä sanoi Dracolle. ”Jossain missä ei ole puluja. En tiedä mikä minussa on vikana, mutta en vain voi vastustaa niitä.”  
  
”Minä sanoin sinulle jo yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla, että sinun pitäisi mennä terapiaan”, äiti sanoi isälle.  
  
”En minä tiennyt, että terapiaa on oikeasti olemassa”, isä sanoi. ”Luulin että se on joku jästien vitsi.”  
  
”Kyllä terapiaa on oikeasti olemassa”, Draco sanoi. Hän istui sohvalla ja oli ihan varma, ettei kukaan lähtisi. ”Minäkin käyn terapiassa. Se on auttanut aika paljon.”  
  
”Minä voin antaa sinulle terapeuttini käyntikortin”, äiti sanoi isälle. ”Niin että voit soittaa hänelle ja pyytää häntä suosittelemaan jotakuta toista. Olen kertonut hänelle aika paljon sinusta, niin että älä missään nimessä rupea hänen asiakkaakseen.”  
  
Isä nyökkäsi. Isän olkapäiden päällä leijui vaaleanviolettia savua. ”Narcissa, minun onkin pitänyt sanoa, että olen pahoillani muutamasta asiasta, joita tein yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, äiti sanoi ja ojensi isälle käyntikortin, joka puraisi isää sormeen. ”Jutellaan siitä tarkemmin vähän myöhemmin. Nyt meidän pitää varmaan lähteä.” Äiti nousi seisomaan sohvalta, tarttui isän kyynärpäähän ja nykäisi isänkin ylös. ”Draco”, äiti sanoi, ”kiitos kun annoit meidän olla täällä jouluna. Se oli hyvin ystävällistä. Ja oli tosiaan epäkohteliasta tulla niin yllättäen. Olen pahoillani siitä. Seuraavana jouluna ilmoitan ainakin tunnin etukäteen.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi ja nieleskeli. Astoriakin nousi seisomaan. Nyt tosiaan näytti siltä, että kaikki olivat lähdössä. Joulukuusi oli ruvennut hyräilemään laulua _Kuninkaan paluun_ lopusta, ja muutenkin tunnelma oli mennyt aika haikeaksi.  
  
”Hyvää joulua nyt sitten”, äiti sanoi ja kaikkoontui.  
  
”Hyvää joulua, poika”, isä sanoi. ”Ja hyvää joulua, Scorpius. Ja hyvää joulua, Harry Potter.” Sitten isäkin kaikkoontui.  
  
”Hyvää joulua, Scorpius”, Astoria sanoi. ”Minä lähetän sinulle pöllön. Ja Draco, mennään kahville joskus.” Sitten Astoriakin kaikkoontui.  
  
Draco tuijotti suu auki olohuonettaan ja sitten Harrya. Oli todella rauhallista. Mistään ei tullut savua. Harry otti askeleen häntä kohti sen näköisenä, että aikoi sanoa jotain, ja hänelle tuli mieleen, että hän oli tosiaan aikonut selvittää asiat Harryn kanssa. Hän saattoi olla hiukan ihastunut Harryyn tai jotain sellaista. Nyt kun hänen vanhempansa ja hänen eksänsä olivat lähteneet ja pojat olivat lukittautuneet Scorpiuksen huoneeseen, hän voisi tosiaan puhua Harrylle tunteistaan.  
  
”Minä haen heidät takaisin”, hän sanoi ja kaikkoontui.  
  
Hän kävi ensin hakemassa äidin. Äiti oli ehtinyt kaataa itselleen lasillisen viiniä. Hän seurasi äitiä huoneesta toiseen, vältteli äidin kysymyksiä Harrysta ja vakuutti, että tosiaan halusi äidin takaisin vieraakseen, hänellä oli vain ollut joku hetkellinen aivojen toimintahäiriö. Se johtui varmasti saunasta. Lopulta äiti suostui palaamaan sillä ehdolla, että hän ottaisi myös kolmetoista siirtomaa-aiheista taulua äidin vaatehuoneesta, ne olivat nimittäin ruvenneet haastamaan riitaa äidin hansikkaiden kanssa.  
  
Seuraavaksi hän meni isän luokse. Isä istui tohvelit jalassa ja viitta liehuen mehiläisten keskellä ja tuijotti maalaismaisemaa. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä kovin lähelle mehiläisiä mutta huuteli isälle niin kauan, että lopulta tämä uskoi häntä ja kaikkoontui hänen kanssaan takaisin Lontooseen. Isän mukana tuli pari mehiläistä, mutta isä puhui niille hetken ja lähetti ne sitten takaisin.  
  
Lopuksi hän kävi hakemassa Astorian takaisin. Astorian äiti olisi halunnut, että hän jäisi hetkeksi teelle ja kertoisi mitä kaikkea oli tehnyt viimeisen kymmenen vuoden aikana, mutta hän ei halunnut kertoa, koska oli lähinnä käynyt töissä ja suudellut vieraita miehiä. Lopulta hän joutui syömään kuivakakkua ja laulamaan _Loitsijan Joulun_ kaksiäänisesti Astorian kanssa, mutta sitten Astorian äiti päästi heidät menemään. Astoria kysyi häneltä, oliko hän ihan varma, ja hän sanoi että oli. Hän oli aikuinen ja osasi valehdella uskottavasti ja hyvällä omatunnolla, ja niinpä Astoria tuli hänen kanssaan takaisin Lontooseen.  
  
Puolen tunnin jälkeen hän tietenkin katui kaikkea mahdollista. Scorpius ja Albus olivat tulleet ulos huoneestaan katsomaan, mitä taas oli tekeillä, ja nyt he kaikki olivat ahtautuneet olohuoneeseen ja katsoivat televisiosta elokuvaa, josta kukaan ei pitänyt, joten sen he ainakin olivat valinneet tasapuolisesti. Elokuva muuttui loppua kohti vieläkin huonommaksi, ja sitten Astoria nukahti sohvalle isän ja Albuksen väliin.  
  
”No niin”, Draco sanoi, kun Astoria oli saatu heräteltyä. ”Meidän pitäisi varmaan sopia, kuka nukkuu missäkin. Isä, sinä voit nukkua taas Scorpiuksen huoneessa, mutta ole kiltti äläkä muuta sitä vampyyrikammioksi. Ja äiti, sinä voit nukkua minun huoneessani.”  
  
”Kiitos, kulta”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Scorpius ja Albus, nukkukaa te taas olohuoneessa”, Draco sanoi. ”Astoria, sinä voit ottaa saunan. Harry voi tehdä sinne sänkyloitsun niin kuin eilen. Se oli oikein onnistunut.” Sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa. Hän katsoi perhettään ja Astoriaa ja sitten Harrya. ”Minä ja Harry menemme hotelliin”, hän sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**21\. luku: Kylpyammeita ja kolahduksia**  
  
  
  
”Pitäisikö ilmiintyä?” Harry kysyi, kun he olivat päässeet ulos asunnosta. Oli alkanut sataa lunta, ja kadun poikki lensi jouluvalo sellaisella vauhdilla, että kohta joku pääsisi hengestään. Draco katsoi Harrya ja Harry katsoi häntä, ja sitten he molemmat hyppäsivät pois jouluvalon tieltä ja melkein törmäsivät toisiinsa. ”Ehkä voidaan kävellä”, Harry sanoi. ”Täällä on niin mukavan rauhallista.”  
  
He kävelivät hotellille. Draco ei ollut ihan varma, mille hotellille he tarkalleen ottaen olivat menossa, mutta toisaalta Viistokujalla tavallaan oli vain yksi. Se oli rakennettu viisi vuotta sitten, siinä oli kolme kerrosta ja lisäksi kellarikerros, joka oli loihdittu Westerosiksi. Autenttinen Game of Thrones -elämys oli ilmeisesti hyvä myyntivaltti, koska monet velhot olivat jääneet koukkuun. Se johtui varmaan siitä, etteivät velhot olleet juurikaan katsoneet televisiota ennen vuotta 2010, jolloin taikateknologia oli lopultakin kehittynyt niin paljon, että jästeiltä oli saatu varastettua televisioita ja laitettua ne päälle. Ja sitten televisiosta olikin tullut Game of Thrones. Se oli ollut vähän kuin antaisi suklaakakun ihmiselle, joka ei ollut koskaan edes maistanut kuivunutta konvehtia. Melko vaarallista mutta tavallaan miellyttävää. Draco itse oli ollut palavasti rakastunut ainakin viiteen eri hahmoon, jotka kaikki olivatkin sitten pian kuolleet.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Harry kysyi, kun he alkoivat lähestyä hotellia.  
  
”En mitään”, Draco sanoi. Hän tosiaan koetti kovasti olla ajattelematta Harrya. Jos hän ajattelisi Harrya, hän alkaisi panikoida. Viimeksi hänelle oli käynyt niin _Wapaiden Welhojen_ alakerran diskohuoneessa, jossa oli soinnut Gloria Gaynor ja hän oli tanssinut saman miehen kanssa jo viidettä tanssia, ja sitten mies oli pyytänyt hänen puhelinnumeroaan. Hän oli väittänyt, että ei hänellä ollut, ja sitten hän oli kaikkoontunut nakkikioskin jonoon.  
  
”Toivottavasti heillä on huoneita vapaana”, Harry sanoi samalla, kun he ohittivat Harryn parvekkeen. Kuntopyörä polki parvekkeella jouluvalojen hohteessa.  
  
”Niinpä”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Hetkeä myöhemmin hotellin vastaanoton tyttö sanoi heille, että koko kolmoskerros oli vapaana ja he voisivat valita minkä huoneen tahansa. Harry halusi sellaisen, jossa oli kylpyamme. Draco muistutti Harrya, että he olivat juuri käyneet saunassa, ja vastaanoton tyttö irvisti ja kysyi, miksi ihmeessä. Kävi ilmi, että tyttö oli nähnyt sen Astorian tekemän dokumentin suomalaisista velhoista. Tyttö antoi heille kuitenkin huoneen avaimen ja lähetti heidät etsimään sitä, ja he menivät vahingossa kellariin ja vaelsivat jonkin aikaa Muuria pitkin. Kun he lopulta löysivät oman huoneensa, Dracokin halusi kylpyyn.  
  
”Merlin”, Harry sanoi ja käveli ympäri huonetta samalla kun Draco seisoi ovensuussa ja tuijotti sänkyä. Huoneessa oli tosiaan vain yksi sänky. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa vastaanoton tytölle, että he tarvitsisivat kaksi. Mutta Harry ei näyttänyt hämmentyneeltä sängystä vaan kylpyammeesta.  
  
”Se on niin suuri, että siihen mahtuisi kaksi”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti ammetta kädet lanteilla. Draco tuijotti Harryn selkää. Voi hyvänen aika. _Voi hyvänen aika._ Hän oli menossa kylpyammeeseen Harry Potterin kanssa.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. Hänen äänensä kuulosti yllättävän käheältä.  
  
Harry kääntyi häntä kohti ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle. ”Draco”, Harry sanoi. _Taikaministeriön Lakiosasto 1987_ -oloasu tosiaan sopi Harrylle erinomaisesti. Kauluksen glitter hiveli Harryn silmiä ja lahkeet olivat liian lyhyet, niin että nilkat vilkkuivat seksikkäästi.  
  
Draco nielaisi.  
  
”Jos tässä on nyt tapahtumassa se mitä minä luulen, että tässä on tapahtumassa”, Harry sanoi, nieleskeli myös ja katsoi vuorotellen kylpyammetta ja Dracoa, ”niin minä haluaisin ehkä vähän puhua ensin.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. ”Niin minä pelkäsinkin.”  
  
”Tunteista.”  
  
”Sitä minä juuri pelkäsin.”  
  
”Minä nimittäin…” Harry piti tauon ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Minulla taitaa nimittäin olla tunteita.”  
  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi. Hänellä oli lievästi pakokauhuinen ja kuitenkin kumman odottava olo.  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä. ”Minusta tuntuu, että minä haluaisin mennä tuonne kylpyammeeseen.”  
  
Hän tuijotti takaisin. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Ilman vaatteita.”  
  
”Okei.”  
  
”Sinun kanssasi”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä edelleen.  
  
Hän katsoi kylpyammetta. He tosiaan mahtuisivat sinne hyvin. He voisivat katsella toisiaan vaahdon keskellä. Hän voisi tönäistä Harrya kantapäällä reiteen, ja sitten, jos asiat etenisivät, hän voisi tönäistä Harrya vähän muuallekin. Paitsi tietenkin jos Harry ei tykkäisi sellaisesta. Se pitäisi selvittää. Hän voisi edetä hitaasti. Hän voisi painaa varpaiden kärjet Harryn reittä vasten ja sitten kuljettaa niitä alemmas, lähemmäs, ja Harry vetäisi polvia kiinni vartaloon ja hengittäisi raskaasti, kunnes hän sitten ihan varovasti hipaisisi Harryn -  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi pois kylpyammeesta. Huone kuitenkin oli melko pieni, ja niinpä hän katsoi vahingossa Harrya. Harryn kaula ja posket olivat muuttuneet punaisiksi.  
  
”Puhutaan ensin vähän”, Harry sanoi matalalla hengästyneellä äänellä. Jonain toisena iltana sellainen ääni olisi saanut Dracon vain kävelemään lähemmäs, tarttumaan ranteisiin ja suutelemaan suulle ja sitten katoamaan aamuyön tunteina. Mutta nyt hän halusi tehdä tämän kunnolla, mitä se sitten tarkoittikin. Hän halusi kylpyammeen ja jalkapelin ja mielellään myös suutelun ja seksin ja pehmeät hitaat tunnit sängyssä sylikkäin. Hän halusi aamupalan ja ehkä lounaankin, hän halusi käydä kävelyllä käsikkäin, hän halusi päästä Harryn luo kylään, arvostella Harryn sisustusta ja pysäyttää sen helvetin kuntopyörän, hän halusi käydä elokuvissa ja ravintolassa ja soittaa Harrylle joka kerran kun Tylypahkassa tapahtui mystinen onnettomuus. Hän halusi ostaa yhteisen huvilan ja istua aamulla parvekkeella juomassa kahvia ja katselemassa maaseutua. Hän halusi parisuhteen, sellaisen jossa oltiin parhaita kavereita niin kuin hän ja Astoria olivat olleet, mutta sitten lisäksi vähän muutakin.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja laittoi käsivarret puuskaan rinnan päälle. _Taikaministeriön Lakiosasto 1987_ -collegepuserossa oli Harrylle aivan liian lyhyet hihat, mutta se ei haitannut yhtään, koska Draco piti kovasti Harryn ranteista. Niin ja parisuhteen ja kaiken sen muun lisäksi hän oli melko varma, että halusi mennä Harryn kanssa lomalle Brightoniin, ehkä ensi kesäkuussa, ja siellä hän halusi käydä Harryn kanssa siinä yhdessä huvipuistossa, jonka kummitustalo tosin oli suljettu viime vuonna, kun oli todettu, että kummitusten työsopimuksen ehdot olivat kammottavat eikä kenenkään pitäisi työskennellä sellaisilla ehdoilla, ei edes kuoleman jälkeen.  
  
Niin ja itse asiassa hän ehkä haluaisi myös ostaa Harryn kanssa koiran. Ei kovin isoa. Jonkun melko pienen. Rodulla ei ollut niin väliä, mutta se voisi olla walesinvelmuterrieri.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Harry kysyi. ”Siis meidän suhteemme?”  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. ”En tiedä tarkalleen”, hän sanoi. ”Ei tule nyt mitään tiettyä mieleen.”  
  
Harry katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut. Hän käveli sängyn luo ja istuutui. Sydän hakkasi liian lujaa.  
  
”Mitä _sinä_ haluat?” hän kysyi. Isä oli joskus sanonut hänelle, että hyökkäys oli hyvä puolustus, vaikkakaan ei yhtä hyvä kuin anteeksiantamattomat kiroukset. Hänestä tosin tuntui, ettei isä ollut ajatellut ihan tällaista tilannetta. ”Kerro sinä ensin. Sinähän et ole kertonut mitä haluat, olet vain sanonut että sinä… että pidät miehistä.”  
  
”Minä haluaisin vaahtokylpyyn”, Harry sanoi ja katseli häntä silmälasien takaa. ”Mutta minusta tuntuu, että saattaisin haluta vaahtokylpyyn huomennakin. Ja ehkä ylihuomenna. Siis samassa ammeessa. Minä taidan olla sellainen ihminen, joka ei kovin mielellään vaihda ammetta. Oikeastaan minä haaveilen siitä, että saisin pitää saman ammeen koko elämäni loppuun asti.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Melko romanttista.”  
  
”Niinhän se on.”  
  
”En ole ihan varma, onko minusta sellaiseen.”  
  
”Ei sitä heti tarvitsekaan tietää.”  
  
Hän hieroi otsaansa ja vilkaisi kylpyammetta. ”Sinäkö siis… ajattelet, että ehkä minä… voisin olla se amme?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Mutta en minäkään sitä tiedä vielä. Tarkoitin vain että… että jos sinä tiedät jo nyt, että haluat uuden kylpyammeen huomenna, niin ehkä sitten… säästetään vaahtoa ja jätetään tämä nyt tähän.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”En usko että haluan uutta kylpyammetta huomenna.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi varovaisella äänellä.  
  
”Kuule, Harry”, Draco sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän suoristautui niin pitkäksi kuin pystyi ja yritti näyttää aikuiselta. Hänellä oli vielä yksi juttu mielessä, ennen kuin hän voisi olla Harrylle sellainen monen päivän kylpyamme. Hän halusi ehdottomasti pyytää anteeksi sitä, että oli kiusannut Harrya vuosikausia.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta ei ehtinyt sen pidemmälle, koska Harry astui hänen luokseen, otti hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin, nojasi eteenpäin ja pamautti otsansa hänen otsaansa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**22\. luku: Tunteita ja vaahtoa**  
  
  
Kun mustat pilkut katosivat Dracon näkökentästä, hän tajusi istuvansa lattialla sängyn vieressä. Harry oli kai auttanut hänet sinne ja piteli häntä nyt olkapäistä, mikä ei haitannut häntä lainkaan, Harryn peukalot nimittäin hipaisivat paljasta ihoa hänen kaulallaan. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja mietti, että Harry Potter oli joko yrittänyt suudella hänet tai kolkata kumauttamalla päähän. Molemmat vaihtoehdot olivat paljon enemmän kuin mitä hän oli kuvitellut saavansa tänä jouluna. Ehkä hän voisi lakata suhtautumasta jouluun niin kyynisesti.  
  
Sitten hän rupesi miettimään, mahtoiko hänellä olla aivotärähdys.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi ja silitti hänen kaulaansa peukaloillaan, minkä ei olisi pitänyt olla kiihottavaa, mutta kyllä se oli. ”Olen tosi pahoillani. Ei ollut tarkoitus… minä yritin vain…”  
  
”Niin mitä?” Draco kysyi. Jos hän nojasi päätään sängynreunaa vasten, ei edes tuntunut siltä kuin lattia pyörisi.  
  
”Yritin suudella sinua”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti siltä, että oli kauhuissaan.  
  
Draco hymyili.  
  
”Onkohan sinulla aivotärähdys?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Luultavasti”, Draco sanoi. ”Mennäänkö kylpyammeeseen?”  
  
Harry laittoi toisen käden hänen kasvoilleen ja silitti. Kukaan ei ollut silittänyt häntä sillä tavalla sen jälkeen kun… luultavasti kukaan ei ollut silittänyt häntä sillä tavalla Astorian jälkeen. Hän oli unohtanut, miltä se tuntui. Hänen sydämensä hypähteli niin kuin sopuli keväisellä nummella.  
  
”Sopuli?” Harry sanoi.  
  
”En minä sanonut mitään.”  
  
”Sinä sanoit, että sinun sydämesi hypähtelee kuin sopuli keväisellä nummella.”  
  
Draco veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä kävin kerran yhden eroottisen runouden kurssin Ranskassa. Se oli aika intensiivistä.”  
  
”Selvästi”, Harry sanoi ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan. ”Minä olen koko joulun miettinyt, miten pääsisin suutelemaan sinua, ja sitten kun se lopulta onnistui, minä vain löinkin sinua päähän.”  
  
”Et sinä tarkoittanut sitä”, hän sanoi. ”Luultavasti.” Sitten hän rupesi miettimään sitä, että kuulemma Harry oli _koko joulun_ halunnut suudella häntä. Hän ojensi jalkansa lattialla ja työnsi sen Harryn jalkojen väliin. Harry rypisti otsaansa. Hän sommitteli jalkapohjansa Harryn vaaleansinisten olohousujen haarasaumaa vasten. Harry katsoi alaspäin ja sitten taas häneen ja sitten taas alaspäin, ja sitten tarttui hänen nilkkaansa. Hän veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Kuule”, Harry sanoi ja puristi hänen nilkkaansa, ”vieläkö sinä haluat sinne kylpyyn?”  
  
Kylpyyn pääseminen oli hiukan mutkikkaampaa kuin hän olisi kuvitellut. Hän kömpi ensin sängylle istumaan ja joi lasillisen vettä, jonka Harry toi hänelle. Harry tosiaan oli herrasmies. Sellaisia hän ei yleensä tapaillut, mutta nyt hän tekisi poikkeuksen. Hän katseli Harrya vähän aikaa ja huokaili, ja sitten hän tokeentui sen verran että tajusi tehdä itselleen aivotärähdyksenkumousloitsun. Sen jälkeen tulikin paljon normaalimpi olo ja se sopuli-kielikuva alkoi hävettää. Onneksi Harry vain nauroi, kun hän mainitsi Harrylle asiasta.  
  
Sitten he menivät kylpyyn. He riisuivat vuorotellen vaaleansiniset oloasunsa ja jättivät ne tuolille ammeen viereen, koska heillä ei tosiaan ollut mitään muita vaatteita mukana. Harryn tukka näytti siltä, että se oli ehkä yhä hiukan kostea saunomisesta ja suihkusta. Draco kiipesi kylpyammeeseen ensin ja istui sitten ammeen pohjalla selkä reunaa vasten ja katseli, miten Harry kiipesi perässä ja asettautui vastakkaiseen reunaan. Harryn jalat jäivät hänen jalkojensa väliin, mikä ei ollut lainkaan niin kuin hän oli suunnitellut, nyt hänen nimittäin olisi hiukan vaikeampi saada jalkansa työnnettyä Harryn syliin. Mutta ehkä se onnistuisi, jos hän yrittäisi kovasti.  
  
”Sinä olet varmaan harrastanut paljon seksiä miesten kanssa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco nielaisi. ”Millä tavalla paljon?”  
  
”Monien miesten kanssa.” Harry rypisti otsaansa. ”Tai siis useiden.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja nyökkäsi.  
  
”Asia on nimittäin niin”, Harry aloitti, työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle ja pudotti ne kylpyammeeseen. Draco katseli, miten Harry kumartui poimimaan lasit ammeen pohjalta ja laittoi ne uudelleen naamalle. Nyt niissä oli mukana vaaleanpunaista kylpyvaahtoa. ”Minä en ole”, Harry sanoi ja katseli Dracoa vaaleanpunaisten lasien läpi. ”Tai oli minulla yksi juttu ministeriön kopiohuoneessa. Mutta se oli vähän… en ehtinyt edes ottaa housuja pois. Sitten lisäksi olen katsonut jonkin verran pornoa. Ja lukenut pari kirjaa.”  
  
”Pari kirjaa?”  
  
”Ja näin yhden hyvän dokumentin hiljattain”, Harry sanoi. ”Ja olen toki miettinyt sitä asiaa paljon. Mutta periaatteessa minä… olen harrastanut seksiä vain naisten kanssa.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Sinä varmaan olet tottunut vähän kokeneempiin… rakastajiin.”  
  
”Hmm”, Draco sanoi ja koetti olla hymyilemättä.  
  
”En haluaisi että sinä petyt minuun”, Harry sanoi ja kiemurteli vähän.  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Draco sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä. ”Sinäkö siis haluat harrastaa seksiä minun kanssani?”  
  
Harry näytti melkein yhtä päättäväiseltä kuin silloin kouluaikoina, kun aikoi tehdä jotain, mitä ei missään nimessä olisi kannattanut tehdä. ”Haluan.”  
  
” Ja onko sinulla jotain tiettyä mielessä?” hän kysyi.  
  
Harry meni entistä päättäväisemmän näköiseksi. ”No, minähän olen miettinyt tätä aika paljon.”  
  
”Ja nähnyt dokumentinkin.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”niin tosiaan olen.”  
  
”Koska jos sinulla on jotain tiettyä mielessä”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”niin minä olen kyllä aika joustava tällaisissa jutuissa. Tai en kirjaimellisesti joustava, niin että älä suunnittele mitään sellaista. Mutta minä… tykkään monenlaisista jutuista. Jotkut tykkäävät jostain tietystä, ja jos sinä satut olemaan sellainen ihminen, niin se ei haittaa mitään. Sinä saat olla juuri sellainen kuin olet. Mutta minä tykkään monenlaisista jutuista, niin että on aika hyvä todennäköisyys, että minä haluan kokeilla sitä, mitä sinä olet suunnitellut.”  
  
”En minä ole varsinaisesti suunnitellut mitään”, Harry sanoi ja kiemurteli vähän. ”Minä vain… Luuletko että voisimme tehdä koko jutun?”  
  
”Koko jutun?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Eli mitä tarkalleen ottaen –”  
  
”No siis”, Harry sanoi ja osoitti Dracoa kutakuinkin napaan, ”minä ajattelin, että ehkä sinä haluaisit kokeilla laittaa sinun…”  
  
”Niin?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Voisit siis työntää sen minun…” Harry piti tauon, nieleskeli ja pudotti sitten silmälasinsa uudelleen veteen. Kun Harry oli saanut ne takaisin naamalleen, Draco oli vähän innostunut ja sen jälkeen vähän rauhoittunutkin.  
  
”Voisi olla helpompi aloittaa jostain muusta”, Draco sanoi ja koetti kuulostaa siltä, ettei pohtinut miten se onnistuisi ja kauanko siihen menisi ja kestäisikö hän niin pitkään ja riittäisikö liukuvoideloitsu vai pitäisikö käydä ostamassa vastaanoton tytöltä manuaalista tavaraa, ja sitäkin hän mietti, että miten hänen sydämensä kestäisi sen kaiken, nyt kun se oli näköjään mennyt tällä tavalla herkäksi.  
  
”Miten niin olisi helpompi aloittaa jostain muusta?” Harry kysyi ja kuulosti vähän huolestuneelta.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä voisin esimerkiksi ottaa sinulta suihin.”  
  
Harry yski vähän ja sanoi sitten, että se olisi oikein mukavaa, ja että hän arvosti ehdotusta kovasti, ja ehkä he voisivat tehdä sen myöhemmin, ja jos oltiin ihan rehellisiä, niin hänkin oli muutaman kerran miettinyt, miltä se tuntuisi, ja pitäisikö hän siitä, ja millaisia ääniä Draco päästäisi kun olisi hänen suussaan. Sitten Harry häkeltyi hetkeksi ja toivuttuaan sanoi, että halusi kuitenkin ensin sen ihan perinteisen jutun.  
  
Perinteinen juttu tosiaan kesti melko pitkän aikaa. Draco ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt. Siitä hän sen sijaan oli yllättynyt, että hänellä oli aika paljon tunteita siitä kuinka vakavasti Harry otti koko jutun. Ikään kuin olisi ollut hirveän tärkeää, että Draco saataisiin tänä yönä Harryn sisään, ja mieluiten mahdollisimman pian, vaikka Draco moneen kertaan sanoi, että se otti aikansa näin ensimmäisellä kerralla, ja että vaikka Harry oli kuulemma sitä jo aiemmin kokeillut erinäisillä sopivasti muotoilluilla käyttöesineillä, se ei ollut sama asia. Vastaanoton tyttö oli myynyt Dracolle liukuvoidepurkin kylpyammeen ja seksin välissä sen kummempia kyselemättä ja nyt sille tosiaan oli käyttöä, ja lisäksi kärsivällisyydelle, ja sillekin olisi ollut, että hän olisi jotenkin saanut rauhoiteltua sydäntään. Ehkä olisi pitänyt kokeilla huumeita. Mutta hänellä ei ollut sellaisia, oli vain Harry Potter, joka siinä vaiheessa makasi selällään hotellin pehmeällä sängyllä, huohotti ja yritti nähdä, mitä tapahtui. Ei siellä paljoa tapahtunut. Draco vain koetti hengitellä ja olla laukeamatta liian pian, ja pikkuhiljaa hän onnistui pääsemään vähän syvemmälle.  
  
”Joko nyt?” Harry kysyi ehkä viidennen kerran samalla, kun Draco yritti miettiä maratonjuoksua ja matematiikkaa ja mitä tahansa muuta kuin sitä, mitä parhaillaan oli tapahtumassa.  
  
”Ei ihan vielä”, Draco sanoi. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, mitä Harry tarkalleen ottaen kysyi, mutta kyllä tässä vielä hetki menisi.  
  
Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi erästä toista asiaa, joka oli ollut hänen mielessään viime aikoina.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Niin?” Harry kysyi melko ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, että kiusasin sinua yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla”, Draco sanoi. ”Olen oikeasti tosi pahoillani. Olen aikonut pyytää anteeksi… koko joulun. Mutta se on vain jäänyt.”  
  
Harry oli hetken hiljaa ja sitten vingahti, mutta se taisi johtua siitä, että Draco oli taas liikahtanut hiukan syvemmälle.  
  
”Toivon tosiaan että annat minulle anteeksi”, Draco sanoi. ”Se oli ihan hirveää, se mitä minä tein. Tietenkin minä olin silloin lapsi ja minulla oli aika paljon ongelmia, mutta olihan se silti väärin. Minä ajattelin sinua koko ajan enkä tiennyt mitä tekisin sille asialle, niin sitten minä yritin kiusata sinua.”  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja puristi Dracon käsivartta, ”voisimmeko me puhua tästä… vähän myöhemmin?”  
  
”Ai”, Draco sanoi, otti paremman otteen Harryn lantiosta ja työnsi vielä tuumaan. Sitten hän pysähtyi. ”Minä en taida päästä tämän syvemmälle.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. ”Nytkö sinä siis olet –”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Harry katsoi häntä ja hän katsoi Harrya ja mietti, että toivottavasti Harry tosiaan antaisi hänelle anteeksi.  
  
”Voitko sinä nyt siis…” Harry piti tauon ja hengitti syvään. ”…panna minua?”  
  
”Yritetään”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Se ei mennyt kovin hyvin. Hän tuli melkein saman tien kun rupesi liikkumaan, ja kaikki se venyttely ja työntely oli tainnut olla Harrylle sen verran epämukavaa, että meni aika pitkään ennen kuin hän sai Harryn niin sanotusti takaisin tunnelmaan. Hänen rannettaan alkoi särkeä ja hän rupesi miettimään, että ehkä tosiaan pitäisi ottaa suihin, mutta sitten Harry tulikin hänen käteensä.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi vähän myöhemmin, kun he olivat ottaneet vielä ihan nopean uuden kylvyn ja pesseet hampaansa ja käyneet kusella ja olivat taas sängyssä. Harry makasi hänen käsivartensa päällä ja se oli puutumassa melko pahasti, mutta hän ei millään viitsinyt sanoa mitään, koska muuten Harry saattaisi liikahtaa kauemmas.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi Harrylle ja katsoi kylpyvaahtoa, jota oli jäänyt Harryn hiuksiin.  
  
”Minä olen antanut sinulle anteeksi jo kauan sitten”, Harry sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**23\. luku: Toivoa ja varpusia**  
  
  
Hän heräsi hieman kuuden jälkeen, kääntyi kyljelleen ja katseli vähän aikaa Harrya, joka kuorsasi hiljaa. Vaikutti epätodennäköiseltä, että Harry heräisi kovin pian, tämä nimittäin oli nukahtanut vasta vähän aikaa sitten. Siihen mennessä Draco oli nukahtanut ja herännyt jo monta kertaa. Hän oli nähnyt untakin, sellaista jossa hän ja Harry Potter olivat hotellissa ja harrastivat hiukan kömpelöä seksiä joka kuitenkin tuntui sydämessä saakka, ja sitten hän oli herännyt taas Harryn sylistä ja tajunnut, että se uni oli perustunut tositapahtumiin.  
  
Välillä hänellä oli ollut hiukan pakokauhuinen olo, mutta silloin hän oli kömpinyt ylös sängystä, kävellyt ikkunan luo ja katsellut Harryn kuntopyörää, joka polki sinnikkäästi eteenpäin kadun toisella puolella. Sellainen hän halusi olla. Hänkin halusi uskoa, että pääsisi jonnekin, kun yrittäisi tarpeeksi. Tai ei hän halunnut varsinaisesti päästä minnekään vaan pysytellä tässä, ja se olikin paljon vaikeampaa ja vaati paljon enemmän rohkeutta. Niitä asioita hän oli miettinyt keskellä yötä, ja sitten hän oli käynyt kusella ja mennyt takaisin sänkyyn Harryn viereen.  
  
Nyt hän laittoi vaaleansinisen oloasunsa päälleen ja seisoi hetken sängyn vieressä katselemassa nukkuvaa Harry Potteria. Sitten hän hiipi alas hotellin aulaan. Vastaanoton tyttö istui tiskin takana ja lakkasi kynsiään.  
  
”Toimiko liukuvoide?” tyttö kysyi.  
  
”Toimi oikein hyvin”, Draco vastasi.  
  
”Hyvä”, tyttö sanoi. ”Päiväys oli mennyt.” Sitten tyttö vilkaisi häntä. ”Voin antaa siitä alennusta. Tai haluaisitko hotellin postikortin?”  
  
”Ei ole tarpeen”, Draco sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. Aulassa oli vielä aivan autiota. Kukaan muu ei näyttänyt olevan hereillä, tai siis ei kukaan muu kuin hän ja vastaanoton tyttö. Hänellä oli yllättävän kova ikävä Scorpiusta, ja vähän myös äitiä ja Astoriaa, ja isänkin kaikki omituisuudet ja menneet rikokset tuntuivat pienemmiltä tällä tavalla etäisyyden päästä. Tai ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän oli juuri eilen illalla saanut seksiä.  
  
”Haluatko ostaa lisää liukuvoidetta?” vastaanoton tyttö kysyi.  
  
”En”, Draco sanoi ja mietti sitten, että voisihan sitä olla hyvä olla olemassa. ”Tai anna yksi purkki.” Sitten hän huomasi, että lehtitelineessä tiskin vieressä oli _Miehiä ja Moottoreita_ -lehden joulupainos, ja sen kannessa oli teksti _JOULULAHJA MIETINNÄSSÄ? TILAA PERINTEINEN MIEHIÄ JA MOOTTOREITA -JOULUYLLÄTYS! KATSO LISÄÄ SIVULTA 23._ Hän otti lehden ja käänsi sivulle 23. Siellä oli tilauslomake. Yllätyksestä ei sanottu muuta kuin että se oli takuulla suuri ja kova.  
  
”Pystyisitkö lainaamaan minulle pöllöä?” hän kysyi tytöltä.  
  
”Ei meillä ole”, tyttö sanoi ja jatkoi kynsiensä lakkaamista. ”Mutta voin myydä sinulle varpusen.”  
  
Viiden minuutin päästä Draco palasi hänen ja Harryn huoneeseen. Varpunen oli näyttänyt heiveröiseltä, mutta tyttö oli kertonut hänelle, että _Miehien ja Moottoreiden_ toimitus oli aivan kulman takana ja varpunen ehtisi sinne puolessa tunnissa, ellei joku sitten heittelisi leivänmuruja matkalla. Mutta se oli epätodennäköistä tähän aikaan aamusta. Sitä paitsi _Miehet ja Moottorit_ toimitti yleensä jouluyllätyksensä aika nopeasti, joten Draco luultavasti saisi sen ennen puoltapäivää. Tai ainakin ennen iltaa. Tytön katse oli sanonut jotain sellaista kuin että taas yksi idiootti oli unohtanut ostaa joululahjat, mutta sehän oli ihan totta, ja siksi Draco ei ollut viitsinyt kommentoida asiaa.  
  
Hän laittoi liukuvoidepurkin yöpöydälle edellisen viereen ja istuutui sängyn reunalle. Harry mumisi jotain, raotti toista silmäänsä, mumisi jotain uudestaan ja sitten avasi molemmat silmänsä mutta nipin napin.  
  
”Mitä kello on?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Taitaa olla vähän alle seitsemän.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Harry mutisi ja painoi uudelleen silmänsä kiinni.  
  
Draco ojensi kätensä Harryn hiuksiin ja silitti. Se tuntui aika mukavalta. Hän voisi tehdä sitä jatkossakin. ”Minulla on ikävä Scorpiusta”, hän sanoi.  
  
Harry oli hetken hiljaa. ”Anna minun nukkua tunti ja mennään sitten takaisin.”  
  
Hän antoi Harryn nukkua vielä tunnin. Sitten he pesivät hampaat ja Harrykin laittoi vaaleansinisen oloasunsa päälleen, ja sitten Draco jotenkin päätyi istumaan lattialle Harryn jalkojen väliin samalla kun Harry piteli kiinni hänen olkapäistään ja välillä niskastaan ja päästi ääniä, joita hän ei ollut mitenkään osannut arvata etukäteen. Hän ei yleensä mitenkään erityisesti tykännyt ottaa suihin, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui että Harry oli ihan sekaisin jo pelkästä ajatuksesta saati sitten siitä, että se tosiaan tapahtui, ja niin hänkin innostui aika lailla. He lopettelivat hommat käsin ja sitten laittoivat oloasut uudestaan päälle, pesivät kätensä ja lähtivät hotellista. Vastaanoton tyttö iski hänelle silmää ja ikkunalaudalla istui rivi varpusia katselemassa ulos.  
  
Ulkona lumisade oli loppunut, ja sitten olikin ilmeisesti alkanut sataa vettä, koska nyt kaikki lumi oli poissa. Kenkien alla oli sohjoa ja vesi juoksi kadunreunaa pitkin viemäreihin. _Nekkujen ja Jekkujen_ katolla istui lokki ja katseli heidän menoaan, ja Harryn kuntopyörä polki edelleen. Draco asettautui kävelemään hiukan lähemmäs Harrya ja kietoi kätensä Harryn selän ympärille, ja Harry teki saman hänelle, ja sitten he melkein törmäsivät toisiinsa. Se tuntui joltakin, mitä ihminen saattaisi tehdä kutakuinkin kuusitoistavuotiaana. Mutta Draco oli kuusitoistavuotiaana tehnyt lähinnä vääriä asioita, ja ei kai sillä nyt niin väliä ollut, että oli neljäkymmentävuotias ja yllättäen tajusikin miettivänsä, että elämässähän voisi tapahtua vaikka mitä yllättävää ja hyvää. Hän saattaisi esimerkiksi ruveta seurustelemaan Harry Potterin kanssa.  
  
Kotona oli hiljaista. Saunan ovi oli kiinni, pojat nukkuivat olohuoneessa, makuuhuonekin oli paikallaan, ja keittiöstä leijui vaaleanviolettia usvaa. Draco hiipi keittiön ovensuuhun ja katsoi sitten isää, joka yritti kaapia hunajapurkin pohjia teemukiinsa.  
  
”Isä”, Draco sanoi, ”sinulla on hunaja-addiktio.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, isä sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten häntä. ”Kiitos että hait minut takaisin tänne. Mehiläiset ovat toisinaan vähän pisteliäitä.”  
  
”Minua kyllä harmittaa, että meillä on vähän huonot välit”, hän sanoi, ”sinulla ja minulla. Mutta en tiedä mitä sille voisi tehdä.”  
  
”En minäkään”, isä sanoi ja kuulosti yllättävän onnettomalta. ”Minä söin kaiken hunajan.”  
  
Siihen Draco ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän keitti lisää teetä, ja isä sai sen juotua kun laittoi sinne ensin kutakuinkin kahvikupillisen sokeria. Harry oli näköjään mennyt olohuoneen lattialle nukkumaan ja kuorsasi vielä sen jälkeenkin, kun Astoria oli hiipinyt saunasta keittiöön ja istui tukka pörrössä Dracon pöydän ääressä juomassa teetä. Se oli vähän kuin ennen vanhaan, paitsi että ei kuitenkaan ollut.  
  
Sitten äitikin ilmestyi makuuhuoneesta ja isä näytti vähän häkeltyneeltä mutta ei kovin kauaa. Draco laittoi isän ja äidin istumaan eri puolille pöytää ihan varmuuden vuoksi. Kun Scorpius ja Albus heräsivät, isä ja äiti olivat jo jonkin aikaa puhuneet kaikista kuolleista sukulaisista ja heidän huonoimmista piirteistään.  
  
Harry heräsi hiukan ennen puoltapäivää. Siihen mennessä Draco oli leijuttanut Harryn olohuoneen lattialta omaan sänkyynsä ja sulkenut oven, ja he muut olivat katsoneet yhdessä puolitoista elokuvaa ja riidelleet siitä, olivatko ne onnellisia vai hirveitä. Albus ja Scorpius alkoivat käydä jo vähän levottomiksi, mutta Draco oli sanonut, että lahjoja ei jaettaisi ennen kuin Harry heräisi. Lisäksi hän oli vähän huolissaan siitä, että ehkä se varpunen olikin eksynyt matkalla. Se oli tosiaan näyttänyt huonovointiselta. Sitä hän mietti, ja myös sitä, oliko hänen huumorintajunsa huono kun hän ei tajunnut, miksi isä nauroi niille hirvittäville tapahtumille, joita tässä viimeisimmässä elokuvassa tapahtui kaiken aikaa. Silloin Harry avasi makuuhuoneen oven.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, äiti sanoi Harrylle.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, Astoria sanoi.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Albus sanoi, ”miksi sinä nukuit niin pitkään? Meidän pitää avata _lahjat._ ”  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi ja käveli Harryn luo. Hän pysähtyi Harryn eteen. Tämähän tuntui kutakuinkin yhtä luontevalta kuin se yksi kerta, kun hän oli laulanut karaokea. Hän laittoi käden Harryn olkapäälle, ja kun Harrya ei näyttänyt haittaavan, hän nojasi eteenpäin ja suuteli Harrya nopeasti poskelle.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Scorpius sanoi, ”olipa homoa.”  
  
”Scorpius”, Draco sanoi niin tiukalla äänellä kuin osasi, eli ei siis kovinkaan tiukalla. Hänen pitäisi näköjään taas puhua Scorpiuksen kanssa siitä, ettei _homo_ ollut haukkumasana.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Albus sanoi. ” _Lahjat._ ”  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, Harry sanoi ja hymyili Dracolle.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
**24\. luku: Hoitoja ja helikoptereita  
  
  
**Yleensä Draco suhtautui joululahjojen jakamiseen viileän rauhallisesti. Jos kaikki menisi pieleen niin sitten menisi. Scorpius oli onneksi vielä alaikäinen eikä voinut esimerkiksi poistua luvatta maasta, vaikka olisikin pettynyt saamiinsa joululahjoihin. Mutta tällä kertaa Scorpius vain hymähti _Mummon Maagisen Villapaitakerhon_ joulumalliston paidalle ja laittoi sen sitten syrjään ja ryhtyi avaamaan muita lahjoja, joten sillä osastolla kaikki oli ihan hyvin. Nyt Dracon tarvitsikin hermoilla enää sitä, mitä Harry oli ostanut hänelle, sekä tietenkin sitä, mitä hän itse oli ostanut Harrylle, ja tulisiko se ajoissa vai oliko varpunen esimerkiksi kuollut matkalla.  
  
Lahjoja oli kyllä yllättävän paljon. Äiti oli ostanut hänelle lahjakortin _Koko Wartalon Hiwelewään Hemmotteluun_ , joka kuulosti lahjakortissa lievästi eroottiselta. Hän kysyi äidiltä, oliko äidillä kokemusta kyseisestä kauneushoitolasta – sen nimi oli näköjään _Hellät Hoidot_ – ja äiti sanoi että oli löytänyt hoitolan erään aikakauslehden kuukausiliitteestä. Äiti ei suostunut kertomaan, mikä lehti oli kyseessä, ja lahjakortti livahti Dracon lahkeesta sisään ja yritti hiipiä ylös hänen reittään pitkin. Kun Draco oli saanut lahjakortin pois housuistaan, hän avasi isän antaman paketin. Siellä oli silkkinen paita, joka oli pakattu siniseen savuun. Jotenkin hänelle tuli sellainen tunne, ettei paitaa välttämättä ollut tuotettu eettisesti. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että paita vaikersi hiljaa.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi isälle ja kävi avaamassa parvekkeen oven, koska savua oli taas aika paljon. Sitten isä ja äiti avasivat hänen lahjansa, ja hänelle tuli yhtäkkiä kummallisen nostalginen olo, vähän niin kuin lapsuudessa, sellainen kylmä kauhu.  
  
”Kas, hunajaa”, isä sanoi, kun sai koristenauhan taltutettua ja paketin auki.  
  
”Se on kuulemma autenttista luomuhunajaa suoraan autenttiselta maaseudulta”, Draco sanoi. ”Tai jotain sellaista.”  
  
”Niin”, isä sanoi ja käänteli purkkia. ”Tämä on itse asiassa minun hunajaani.”  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa. ”Mitä?”  
  
Isä näytti hänelle purkin pohjaa. Siinä oli isän naama. ”Hyvin ajattelevainen lahja”, isä sanoi. ”En tiennyt, että tunnet minun makuni näin hyvin.”  
  
”Kas, sormus”, äiti sanoi ja käänteli Dracon ostamaa sormusta edestakaisin. ”Kai tämä on kirottu?”  
  
”Myyjä antoi ohjeet sen tainnuttamiseen”, Draco sanoi, ”joten uskoisin niin.”  
  
”Hienoa”, äiti sanoi, laittoi sormuksen sormeensa ja hätkähti. ”Hyvä ensivaikutelma. Vahva mutta ei liian päällekäyvä. Ehkä viktoriaaninen, mutta ei aatelistoa. Olisiko viktoriaaninen talonpoikaiskirous? Sellaiset ovatkin harvinaisia.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja sattui sitten vilkaisemaan Harrya. Sitten hän vilkaisi Harrya uudestaan. Harry työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle ja väisteli hänen katsettaan. ”Harry?”  
  
Harry katsoi häntä ja irvisti. Hänen teki mieli suudella Harrya, mutta onneksi hänen vanhempansa, hänen eksänsä, hänen lapsensa ja hänen lapsensa poikaystävä tuijottivat, mikä hiukan hillitsi suuteluintoa.  
  
”Minulla ei ole sinulle lahjaa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco räpytteli silmiään. ”Eikö?”  
  
”Ei”, Harry sanoi ja näytti hirvittävän huolestuneelta.  
  
”Vai niin”, Draco sanoi. Hän oli hiukan pettynyt, hyvin helpottunut, ja lisäksi hän toivoi, ettei olisi suotta tapattanut sitä varpusta. Mutta kaiken kaikkiaan asiat olivat ihan hyvin. Hän ei ollut nolannut itseään sillä, että hänen pakettinsa Harrylle olisi pienempi ja pehmeämpi kuin Harryn paketti hänelle. Jos he olisivat vielä ensi jouluna yhdessä – ja hänestä tuntui, että he saattaisivat hyvinkin olla – hän voisi tilata Harrylle hyvissä ajoin _Mummon Maagisen Villapaitakerhon_ villapaidan. Ja lisäksi hän voisi ehkä ostaa jotain _Aikuisten Welhojen Kihelmöivistä Kausituotteista._  
  
”Minä ajattelin, että et sinäkään varmasti ostaisi minulle mitään”, Harry sanoi ja kiemurteli nojatuolissa, tai ehkä nojatuoli yritti taas saada Harrya sisäänsä. Sillä oli kyllä hyvä maku. ”Mehän emme oikeastaan tunteneet toisiamme ennen kuin… ennen kuin minä tulin sinun luoksesi jouluksi.”  
  
”Totta”, Draco sanoi. ”Mutta Albus sattui kertomaan, että sinä olit ostanut minulle joululahjan.”  
  
Harry näytti kauhistuneelta ja kääntyi katsomaan Albusta, joka oli laittanut Dracon antaman villapaidan päälleen. Albus oli kyllä hieno nuori mies. Juuri sopiva mielitietty Dracon ainoalle lapselle.  
  
” _Isä”_ , Albus sanoi, ”sinä käskit minun kysyä Scorpiukselta, mistä Draco tykkäisi.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi kauhistuneella äänellä, ”mutta sinä sanoit, että Scorpius oli vain sanonut, että hänen isänsä on _tosi outo_. Ja sitten emojeita. Sinä tiedät, että minä en ymmärrä emojeita.”  
  
Harry veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi taas katsomaan Dracoa. Draco olisi hyvin mielellään kiskonut Harryn irti nojatuolista, vienyt makuuhuoneeseen, lukinnut oven ja tehnyt jotain, mitä oli parempi olla miettimättä nyt liian tarkkaan.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi, ”minä en mitenkään keksinyt, mitä sinä voisit haluta, niin että lopulta minä en ostanut sinulle mitään.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Draco sanoi ja mietti, miten painaisi Harryn olkapäistä kiinni patjaan ja istuutuisi Harryn lantion päälle. ”Minäkään en ostanut sinulle mitään.”  
  
”Mikä tuolla lentää?” Astoria kysyi.  
  
He kaikki menivät ikkunan luo, paitsi äiti, jonka sormi oli ilmeisesti alkanut muuttua hyvin talonpoikaisen näköiseksi harmaaksi kiveksi.  
  
”Näyttää mekaaniselta linnulta”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Näyttää lentävältä karusellilta”, Albus sanoi.  
  
”Oliko minulle lisää lahjoja?” Scorpius kysyi.  
  
”Se taitaa olla tulossa tännepäin”, Astoria sanoi.  
  
Se tosiaan oli tulossa heitä kohti. Kun se tuli lähemmäs, se alkoi yhä enemmän näyttää pikkuruiselta helikopterilta, joka kantoi valtavaa lahjapakettia. He katsoivat ikkunan läpi, kuinka helikopteri pudotti lahjapaketin parvekkeelle ja lähti sitten lentämään takaisin huojentuneen näköisenä. Kun helikopteri oli kadonnut viereisen kerrostalon taakse, he menivät parvekkeelle. Paketin koristenauhassa oli muutama varpusen höyhen ja lappu, jossa luki _Miehiä ja Moottoreita: Jouluyllätys._  
  
”Minä taisin sittenkin ostaa jotain”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi Harrya, joka seisoi hänen vieressään kädet puuskassa.  
  
Harry katsoi häntä.  
  
”Se on _Miehien ja Moottoreiden_ jouluyllätys”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä tilasin sen sinulle. Tilasin sen… hyvissä ajoin. Olin vain unohtanut koko asian.”  
  
”Minä en voi mitenkään ottaa tätä vastaan”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi pakettia. ”Se on niin suurikin.”  
  
Isä kurottautui taputtamaan pakettia taikasauvan kärjellä. ”Onpa se kova. Onko se jotain laitonta?”  
  
”En usko”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Sepä ikävää”, isä sanoi mutta lakkasi sentään tökkimästä Harryn pakettia.  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi avata se”, Astoria sanoi Harrylle.  
  
”En minä mitenkään voi”, Harry sanoi ja vilkuili Dracoa.  
  
”Avaa se”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä haluan nähdä mitä siellä on. Muuten en takuulla saa unta tänä yönä. Sinä voit sitten ensi jouluna ostaa minulle kaksi joululahjaa.”  
  
Harry näytti vähän häkeltyneeltä ja sitten iloiselta. Dracolla ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa pohtia, oliko Harry tosiaan iloinen hänen mahdollisista uniongelmistaan, koska Harry astui paketin luokse ja rupesi hyvin hitaasti avaamaan koristenauhaa sen ympäriltä. Koristenauhaa olikin monta metriä. Harry laittoi nauhan saman tien rullalle ja lopulta antoi sen Albuksen syliin. Sitten Harry rupesi irrottelemaan teippejä, taitteli ne ja laittoi taskuunsa. Dracoa alkoi palella. Olisi pitänyt laittaa villapaita päälle. Hän teki pienen lämmitysloitsun parvekkeelle ja kaikki näyttivät helpottuneilta, ja sitten he katselivat, kun Harry irrotti kaikki teipit yksi kerrallaan ja sen jälkeen ryhtyi kuorimaan lahjapaperia paketin päältä. Paperissa oli pieniä moottoreita.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi Dracolle, kun paketti oli avattu. ”Mikä se on?”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa ja sulki sen uudestaan.  
  
”Ehkä se on joku moderni kidutusväline?” isä kysyi toiveikkaalla äänellä.  
  
”Se on tietääkseni tarkoitettu kuntoiluun”, äiti sanoi. ”Näin jotain tuollaista kerran televisiossa.”  
  
”Minä luulen, että se on ruohonleikkuri”, Astoria sanoi.  
  
He tarkistivat asian internetistä. Se oli tosiaan ruohonleikkuri.  
  
”Tämäpä mukavaa”, Harry sanoi. ”Olenkin aina halunnut ruohonleikkurin.” Sitten Harry meni aika hiljaiseksi melkein viideksitoista minuutiksi. Sillä aikaa he kaikki menivät takaisin sisälle, paitsi tietenkin ruohonleikkuri, joka ei mahtunut ovesta vaikka yritti kyllä. Olohuoneessa he katselivat, miten Scorpius ja Albus avasivat loput lahjansa. Harry tarttui Dracon käteen ja nosti sen syliinsä, ja Draco katsoi perhettään ja mietti, että tavallaan oli oikein mukavaa olla yhdessä jouluna. Sitten äiti rupesi muistelemaan hänen lapsuutensa synkimpiä hetkiä ja isä yritti käyttää Avada Kedavraa joulukuuseen.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja puristi Dracon kättä. ”Ensi jouluna minä hankin sinulle traktorin.”  
  
Draco nauroi. Sitten hän lakkasi nauramasta, koska äidin puhelin alkoi soittaa _Staying Alivea_. Äiti tainnutti sormuksen, muutti sormensa takaisin ihmislihaksi ja otti puhelimen pyjamahousujensa taskusta.  
  
”Hei”, äiti sanoi puhelimeen ja näytti sitten hyvin ilahtuneelta. ”Hei! Onpa mukavaa… Mitä?” Äiti rypisti otsaansa. ”Niinkö? Et kai sinä… Oikeastiko?” Äiti vilkaisi Dracoa. ”Minä olen itse asiassa Dracon luona. Mitä sinä… Niinkö? Tosiaanko? Milloin? Nyt hetikö?” Äiti hymyili Dracolle. ”Totta kai. Nähdään kohta.”  
  
Sitten äiti laittoi puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa ja sormuksen takaisin sormeen.  
  
”Se oli sinun pikkuserkkusi Emil”, äiti sanoi. ”Hänen asunnossaan on sattunut loitsuvahinko. Ei mitään vakavaa, jääkaappi vain heittelee piirakoita ympäriinsä. Mutta korjaaja ei suostu tulemaan joulupäivänä, joten Emil tulee tänne.”  
  
Draco nielaisi. ” _Mitä?_ ”


	2. Miehiä ja Moottoreita Aikuisille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ostaa Dracolle myöhästyneen joululahjan. Se surisee ja siinä on kaksi tehoa.

”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut hankkia minulle mitään”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt, ettei hän tarkoittanut sitä lainkaan. Harrysta oli tullut yllättävän lyhyessä ajassa hämmentävän hyvä huomaamaan, milloin hän koetti valehdella Harrylle. Toisinaan hän mietti, että se oli varmaan hyvä asia parisuhteen kannalta. Mutta ei juuri nyt. Juuri nyt hänellä oli niin sanotusti muuta mielessä.  
  
”Toimiiko se?” Harry kysyi ja kuulosti vain vähän omahyväiseltä.  
  
Draco työnsi kätensä Harryn tukkaan. Sormet tärisivät vähän, mutta niin tärisi kaikki muukin. ”Toimii.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä olin tosiaan vähän huolissani. Sehän oli vuoden 2001 _Miehiä ja Moottoreita Aikuisille_ -lehden jouluyllätys. Minä löysin sen lehden ihan sattumalta –”  
  
”Sinä olit säilyttänyt sen.”  
  
Harry huokaisi. ”Minä olin säilyttänyt sen. Ja sitten minä löysin sen ihan sattumalta ja mietin, mahtaisiko heillä olla vielä jouluyllätyksiä jäljellä. Ikävä kyllä _Miehiä ja Moottoreita Aikuisille_ lakkautettiin vuonna 2002, kun kustantajan äiti näki vahingossa yhden numeron, innostui ja muutti sen televisiosarjaksi velhoyötelevisioon.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Draco sanoi. ”Sinä olet kertonut tämän tarinan minulle ainakin kahdesti.”  
  
”Minä tosiaan lähetin pöllön viimeiselle päätoimittajalle”, Harry sanoi, ”ja hän vastasi, että hänellä sattumoisin on vuoden 2001 jouluyllätyksiä kellari täynnä. Mutta hän ei tiennyt, toimivatko ne enää. Minä sanoin, että kokeilisin mielelläni.”  
  
”Miten niin _sinä_ kokeilisit?” Draco kysyi ja koetti hengittää syvään. ”Minähän tässä sitä kokeilen.”  
  
Harry kumartui vähän lähemmäs hänen kasvojaan. ”Ja sekö siis toimii?”  
  
”Oikein hyvin”, hän sanoi. Se oli toiminut jo kymmenisen minuuttia ja hän itsekin alkoi olla jo melko valmis toimimaan. Mutta hän ei mielellään hoputtanut Harrya. Toisinaan Harry oli hiukan hidas näissä jutuissa. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei Harry ollut harrastanut seksiä miesten kanssa lähes tulkoon ollenkaan, ennen kuin oli tullut Dracon luo viettämään joulua. Sen jälkeen Harry olikin sitten harrastanut seksiä aika lailla, vaikka toki vain yhden miehen kanssa. Toisinaan Harry oli silti yhä vähän ujo. Tai mietteliäs. Tai ehkä varovainen. Tai kaikkia näitä, tai hajamielinen, mutta Draco todellakin toivoi, ettei siitä ollut kyse. Kukaan ei voinut olla hajamielinen samalla, kun oli sängyssä hänen kanssaan.  
  
”Onko meillä muuten kahvia?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Helvetti”, Draco sanoi ja kurottautui suutelemaan Harrya suulle. Sitten hän pudottautui taas selälleen sängylle ja vaihtoi hengitysyritykset puuskutukseen. ”On meillä kahvia. Ota nyt jo se helvetin vekotin pois minusta.”  
  
”Etkö sinä pidä siitä?” Harry kysyi otsa rypyssä.  
  
Dracoa nauratti, itketti ja panetti. ”Totta kai minä _pidän_ siitä. Pidän siitä aika paljon. Mutta jos pidän siitä yhtään enemmän, niin hoitelen itse itseni nyt saman tien.”  
  
Harry näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja koetti kuulostaa kärsivälliseltä, mitä hän siis ei todellakaan ollut. ”Tärinä tuntuu jo minun sielussani asti.”  
  
”Pitäisikö lisätä tehoa?” Harry kysyi.  
  
Draco pudisteli päätään. Juuri muuhun hänestä ei ollutkaan.  
  
”Eikö?” Harry kysyi ja otti taikasauvansa yöpöydältä. ”Oletko ihan varma?”  
  
Draco pudisteli päätään uudestaan.  
  
”Koska siinähän oli kaksi tehoa”, Harry sanoi, painoi kämmenen Dracon reittä vasten ja rupesi sitten pikkuhiljaa kuljettamaan sitä ylöspäin. ”Ja me olemme kokeilleet vasta ykköstehoa.”  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja koetti nieleskellä. ”Minulla olisi tässä vähän kiire –”  
  
”Eihän meidän tarvitse olla ministeriössä kuin vasta huomisaamuna”, Harry sanoi ja pysäytti sormensa ennen kuin edes hipaisi mitään olennaista. Silloin suhteen alkuvaiheessa, siis kaksi viikkoa sitten, Draco oli muutaman kerran miettinyt, että ehkä Harry olisi liian kiltti hänelle. Ehkä Harrylla ei ollut mielikuvitusta sängyssä. Mutta hän oli selvästi ollut väärässä. ”Sinulla ei ole kiire yhtään mihinkään”, Harry sanoi, tarttui hänen kaluunsa ja puristi juuri sen verran lujaa, ettei hän oikein tiennyt, tuntuiko se hyvältä vai ei. Ainakin se piti hänen lantionsa tiukasti kiinni patjassa ja esti häntä tulemasta.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi. Nyt oli parasta ruveta neuvottelemaan. ”Sinä voisit vain ottaa sen pois ja panna minua.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
”Se olisi mukavaa”, Draco sanoi, ”eikö olisikin? Ja sitten me voisimme vaikka… juoda teetä.”  
  
” _Teetä?_ ” Harry kysyi ja puristi vähän. Hän sulki silmänsä. Hyvänen aika.  
  
”Tai kahvia.”  
  
”Minulla ei ole jano”, Harry sanoi, ja sitten patja huojahti. Draco raotti toista silmäänsä. Harry onnistui jotenkin kiipeämään pois hänen päältään vaikka piteli yhä hänen kaluaan, ja sitten Harry tarttui hänen polveensa ja työnsi sen eteenpäin kunnes sai sen taivuteltua hänen rintakehäänsä vasten.  
  
”Mmmmmgh”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hetkinen”, Harry sanoi, päästi irti hänen kalustaan ja tarttui hänen toiseen polveensa. Hän ei todellakaan ollut näin notkea, eikä myöskään kärsivällinen, mutta kaikki muut tunteet sulivat mössöksi hänen päässään, kun se vekotin liikahti hänen sisällään. Hän ei ollut viitsinyt sanoa Harrylle, ettei muotoilu ollut ihan täydellinen. Vekotin tärisi kyllä kiitettävästi mutta ei ihan osunut sinne minne olisi pitänyt, paitsi että nyt se todellakin osui. ”Draco?” Harry kysyi ja piteli hänen jalkojaan taiteltuina.  
  
”Jatka vain”, hän sanoi. Hän ei kuulostanut ihan normaalilta, rauhalliselta, coolilta itseltään, mutta ei se mitään. Kuka tahansa olisi vähän seonnut hänen tilanteessaan. Hän tuijotti kattoa sillä aikaa, kun Harry asettautui hänen jalkojensa taakse, niin että hänen säärensä sojottivat Harryn olkapäiden yli ja reidet nojasivat Harryn rintakehään. Se oli äärimmäisen epämukavaa eikä hän halunnut että se loppuisi ikinä.  
  
” _Turbomus maximus_ ”, Harry sanoi ja puristi Dracon kalun kämmeneensä.  
  
Turboteho ei ollut kovin vaikuttava. Vekotin kyllä surisi kovempaa, ja tärisikin, ja tökki, mutta muutos ei ollut kovin -  
  
 _”Mitä hel-”,_ Draco aloitti mutta ei päässyt sen pitemmälle. Turboteho. Todellakin. Oli. Sellainen että hänestä tuntui, että hän saattaisi kohta vahingossa potkaista Harrya naamaan eikä tajuaisi sitä edes itse.  
  
”Onko se liikaa?” Harry kysyi ja kumartui lähemmäs. ”Pitäisikö vaihtaa takaisin normaaliteholle? Miltä se tuntuu? Tuntuuko se pahalta? Pitäisikö lopettaa? Tai haluatko pitää tauon? Ei kai se hierrä?”  
  
Draco tarttui Harryn käteen. Keskittyminen oli vaikeaa ja niinpä hän ensin sohaisikin Harrya naamaan ja kyynärpäähän, mutta lopulta hän sai otteen Harryn sormista. Hän levitti ne vähän paremmin kalunsa ympärille ja yritti sitten saada Harryn liikuttamaan kättään edes vähän.  
  
”Draco?” Harry kysyi.  
  
Draco nielaisi. Hän hoitaisi homman nyt vaikka itse. Tuntui ihan hirveän hyvältä, ja ihan kauhealta, eikä hän kestäisi sitä enää hetkeäkään.  
  
”Odota vähän”, Harry sanoi, nappasi kiinni hänen ranteestaan ja taivutti sen hänen päänsä taakse. Hän yritti kertoa Harrylle, mitä mieltä hän oli Harryn toiminnasta, mutta ei pystynyt puhumaan. Turboteho tosiaan oli nimensä veroinen. Hän kyllä lähettäisi asiakaspalautetta sitten jos tämä ikinä olisi ohi. Tai ensin hän kokeilisi uudestaan. Tai ehkä pitäisi pitää pari päivää taukoa. Mutta sitten hän voisi… hän voisi vaikka panna Harrya sillä tavalla, että se vekotin olisi hänen perseessään. Ihan vain normaaliteholla. Sitten hän teeskentelisi kärsivällistä ja pistäisi Harryn odottamaan samalla kun se tärinä kalisuttelisi hänen sisäelimiään ja sydäntään, joka saattoi myös olla sisäelin, mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma. Tylypahkassa ei opetettu biologiaa.  
  
”Älä liiku”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi käden Dracon jalkojen väliin. Draco yritti kiemurrella karkuun, mutta Harry tarttuikin kiinni vekottimeen ja veti sen ulos. Draco huusi vähän, mutta ei toivottavasti kovin paljoa, ja kohta hän varmaan huutaisi vähän lisää. Hän hengitti syvään ja koetti päättää, mitä tekisi Harrylle kunhan lakkaisi tärisemästä. Harry puolestaan heitti vekottimen lattialle, missä se tärisytti itsensä sängyn alle. Surina kaikui seiniä pitkin ja yläkerran naapuri laittoi musiikkia kovemmalle. _I Want to Know What Love Is_ , kuului lattian läpi, ja Harry puristi sormensa Dracon lantioon ja työnsi kalunsa Dracon sisään. Se tönäisi häntä ihan samaan kohtaan, jota vekotinkin oli tökkinyt.  
  
”Miltä tuntuu?” Harry kysyi, ja hän yritti lyödä Harrya, mutta ei jaksanut. Tuntui ihan helvetin hyvältä. Hän tarttui sängynpäätyyn ettei löisi päätään siihen. Harryn rytmi oli vähän holtiton niin kuin aina, ja Harry näytti siltä kuin ei olisi tiennyt mitä tapahtui, niin kuin aina, mutta Harry myös runkkasi häntä oikein sopivalla tahdilla, ja tökkimiskulma oli erinomainen, ja hän taisi vähän rakastaa Harrya.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Puolen tunnin päästä hänestä tuntui, että hänen jalkansa olivat vihdoin lakanneet tärisemästä. Hän oli käynyt suihkussakin ja syönyt vähän, ja nyt hän istui sohvalla Harryn vieressä. He olivat saattaneet Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen Tylypahkan junalle tänään, ja sitten he olivat tulleet vaihteeksi Harryn luokse. Kuntopyörä oli ilahtunut niin paljon, että oli yrittänyt polkea itsensä sisälle. Harryn koti oli omituisesti sisustettu ja täynnä värejä kuten tummanvihreää ja hiukan siniseen taittuvaa harmaata, mutta toisaalta Harryn koti oli myös täynnä Harryn tavaroita, ja Draco oli käyttänytkin ensimmäisen tunnin kurkkimalla kaikkialle ja arvostelemalla Harryn persoonallisuutta tavaroiden perusteella. Sitten Harry oli keittänyt hänelle teetä ja kertonut hankkineensa hänelle sittenkin joululahjan.  
  
”Sekö siis oli ihan hyvä ostos?” Harry kysyi nyt. Vekotin seisoi heidän edessään olohuoneen pöydällä. Turbotehon sammuttamiseen oli tarvittu monta loitsua, mutta lopulta se oli onnistunut. Samalla olivat sammuneet valotkin.  
  
”Kohtuullisen hyvä”, Draco sanoi. ”Minulla on vähän hienovaraisempi malli kotona, mutta se ei ole yhtä… perusteellinen. Mikä tämän mallin nimi olikaan?”  
  
”Käyttöohjeessa luki, että _Wärisevä Wekotin_ ”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco hymähti ja joi vähän lisää teetä.  
  
”Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen”, Harry sanoi, ”suosittelisitko ystävälle?”  
  
”Suosittelisin”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi Harrya. ”Sinua en kyllä suosittelisi.”  
  
Harry kietoi käsivarren hänen olkapäänsä ympäri. ”Ai niinkö?”  
  
”Luulin hetken että meinasit pitää minut siinä tilassa ikuisesti.”  
  
”Kyllä sitäkin voidaan kokeilla”, Harry sanoi ja silitti hänen niskaansa. ”Eikö sinulla ole yhtään nälkä?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi. Kyllä hänellä oli, mutta hän ei jaksanut vielä liikkua. Hän nosti jalat sohvapöydälle ja irvisti teemukiinsa, kun sisuksissa tärähti.  
  
”Sinä olit hyvin urhea”, Harry sanoi ja suuteli häntä poskelle. Hän kääntyi suutelemaan Harrya suulle. Harry otti hänen teemukinsa ja laittoi sen sohvapöydälle vekottimen viereen, piti kiinni hänen kasvoistaan ja suuteli häntä. Hän suuteli takaisin.  
  
”Ensi kerralla”, hän sanoi, ”tungetaan se sinun sisällesi. Katsotaan että oletko sinä yhtä urhea.”  
  
”Totta kai minä olen”, Harry sanoi mutta ei näyttänyt kovin urhealta. ”Minulla on kyllä oikeasti nälkä.”  
  
”Sinun pitää ehkä kantaa minut keittiöön”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry ei kantanut häntä keittiöön mutta leijutti lopulta pitsat olohuoneeseen. He söivät ja katsoivat sitten vähän aikaa televisiota, ja sitten he suutelivat hetken, ja sitten he menivät nukkumaan.


End file.
